Always Be Your Zelda
by Zepora2276
Summary: "I am falling. Zelda is falling. We will fall through the clouds land side by side. And my body will forever lie next to hers." A Skyward Sword story: same plot but more added to it.
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Adventure

"Psst. Link," Six-year-old Zelda whispered to her friend. "Link!" She said a little louder.

Link rolled over at the sound and pulled the covers up to his head with a moan. Zelda, not amused with being ignored, opened the door to Link's room and walked over with her candle. She placed it on his nightstand and climbed atop his bed. She began bouncing up and down to awaken him.

"Liiiink." She persisted.

"Zelda?" Link questioned, slightly opening his eyes.

"Come here!" She whispered loudly. "I want to show you something."

Link sighed, not nearly as interested in the late night adventure as Zelda wanted him to be. But still yet he did as she commanded him, as usual, and threw the covers off to get up. In the process of doing so, he threw them right on top of Zelda.

"Hey!" She tried to sound annoyed, but her adorable giggle still escaped. Link snickered and put his boots on.

Zelda grabbed him by the hand and led him out the door. They silently made their way up the stairs, careful to jump over each creaky floorboard. When they reached the top Zelda stopped.

"Close your eyes." She commanded him excitedly.

Link sighed and did as she said. He never knew if it would be good or bad. He heard Zelda open the door quietly. She took his hand and led him outside. They made their way down the to the lower portion of the academy, Zelda guiding him all the way, telling him to watch out or jump. They continued on over the bridge, which was a pretty far journey for the young pair. But Link knew every inch of Skyloft already at age seven, ("seven and a half" according to him) so there was no fear of getting turned around.

"Okay. Open." She told him.

When Link opened his eyes, a beautiful sight engulfed him. The Starry Fireflies had congregated above the stream. They danced above the water, blinking their lights in a seemingly rhythmic manner. The moon was full, making the area bright enough to see without the help of any light.

"Wow…" he breathed.

Zelda beamed with satisfaction upon seeing his reaction. She took Link's hand again and pulled him into the stream with her. They played and splashed in the water, watching it sparkle as it flew in the air. The Starry Fireflies didn't shy away at their presence, and continued to dance and blink, occasionally landing on one of the children's outstretched hands.

It wasn't until they saw the early signs of daybreak that Link and Zelda realized how long they had been outside. Link had wished to go in slightly earlier, but seeing as Zelda begged him to stay outside and continue playing her favorite game, (the hero saves the princess, and she was always the hero) Link didn't refuse.

Zelda loved the night. Fear and the unknown didn't shut her down. It invigorated her. The night was full of surprises and Zelda intended to figure out every one, which worried her father.

Link had been slightly more reserved in the ways of adventure however. His parents had died a tragic death when he was only the age of four, leaving him alone on Skyloft. Growing up without parents had made him fairly more cautious then Zelda. Grant it, he wasn't exactly "timid". Link was fast and rather sneaky. His agility was apparent upon seeing him play with Zelda, and he had a rather mischievous side to him, one that only she could bring out. But Link was really more content there in Skyloft. It had been his home the past 3 years. He had come to love it and appreciate what it had to offer.

Zelda, on the other hand, was never satisfied with the island. It was her home as well, and she did love it, but she wanted more. She always wanted more land, more explorations, more adventures. She longed to have her own loftwing, so she could fly and taste the feeling of being free. But she still had years until she would get to meet her feathery companion.

The two decided they had better run inside quickly before anyone awoke. So they darted their way back to the academy, and silently made their way to the bathroom on the upper level. Link opened the door, ushering her in while keeping a look out. The minute he shut it, a towel hit his face.

"Heads up." Zelda said quietly.

"Zel," Link responded, trying to sound annoyed. "You're supposed to say that before you throw."

"Oops." She hadn't seemed to be sympathetic.

Link took the towel and dried off his face and shook it through his hair before drying off his arms and legs. Zelda did the same.

"That was fun." Zelda said happily.

"Agreed, Little Bird." Link replied.

"Oh I'm not a little bird!" She said for the thousandth time, throwing her towel at him.

Link put the towels with the rest of the dirty ones, hoping no one would notice the extra two. He headed for the door, as his sleepiness was taking over.

"Tweet." He teased, running down to his room before she could catch him.

* * *

**A/N: Update: This was just my first chapter, and frankly, it's the worst out of them all. So I beg of you to continue reading because, I can promise you, it does get better and more interesting, and has less grammatical errors. I haven't had the time to rewrite this one, but just trust me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Zelda's Lullaby

Link looked out the window. The night was still and almost eerie. He wished for company, as he was slightly intimidated by the sounds coming from out his window. The wind howled more than usual, and the sound of angry remlits and chuchus echoed in his mind. His thoughts trailed back to nights like this when he was little.

His crying would cease immidiatly when his mother's soft hand stroked him tenderly whilst singing an ancient lullaby in a foreign language, long forgotten by the inhabitants of the sky. Thoughts of his father's strong, protective arms entrapping him and his mother came to him. He could almost feel the warmth that radiated from them. Or his father tossing him into the air, making Link feel almost weightless, and dropping back into his arms.

For a while, Link hung on these memories. With his eyes closed, he longed to go back to those times. But soon, he became engulfed in the feeling of sadness and loneliness.

To his surprise, he heard the turning of his doorknob. He was so lost in memories he didn't notice the pitter-patter of tiny bare feet making there way to his door. The door opened, and a little hand pushed through the crack holding a candle.

"Link?" Zelda whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Link squeaked, trying not to sound as scared as he was.

Zelda made her way over to him, the dim light cascading on her pale little face.

"I'm not really in the mood for an adventure tonight Zelda." Link said hesitantly. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was dangerous tonight.

"Me either." She said placing the candle down on his nightstand before throwing the covers back and climbing into his bed. "I'm scared." Her voice was quiet and slightly shaky. Link could tell something must have been on her mind, because it looked as though she had been crying. Zelda snuggled up to Link, her head reaching his shoulder.

"Don't be scared Zel. Everything's alright." He tried to console her while hiding the fact that he too, was scared.

After a few moments of silence, Zelda spoke.

"Do you remember your mama?" She asked sincerely. Link suddenly knew why she had been crying, and he found it ironic that both of them had been thinking of their mothers.

"Yes I do. A little at least."

"Tell me about her." Zelda said to him. Link was actually touched that she wanted to hear about his mom. It was one of the few times they spoke of their mutual heartache, or his past.

"Well," he started. "She was pretty. She had long brown hair. The opposite of mine really. And she sang. She liked to sing a lot. Her skin was kind of pale like yours. She made the best cookies. And bread. And she was amazing on a loftwing. I would often watch her sore over the sky and long to be like her. It was like she could talk to it. Like they knew what each other's thoughts. I wanted to be like her in that aspect…." Link trailed off, conjuring up his mother's scent in his mind. Zelda looked over to see he had a small smile on his face.

"She sounds nice." She said sweetly. "And your daddy?"

Link thought for a moment before answering. "He was tall. And he had blonde hair. In fact, when I first showed up at Skyloft, Owlan said I looked just like him. He was also an amazing flyer. He and my mama used to perform tricks for me. She would fly above him and slide off her loftwing and land in his arms." Thousands of memories began coming back to Link as he told Zelda of his parents. He had forgotten a lot, as he tried to push back his past. But for once, he felt good talking about them. When other people asked about his parents, he got upset. But there was something about Zelda asking him. Her genuine questions, and sincere curiosity, her shared feelings and despair of losing a parent, her big blue eyes begging to hear about it, so pure and innocent. He couldn't bottle it up when he was with her, but he didn't mind talking. He enjoyed it. Link was usually a boy of few words, but Zelda brought out his talkative side. She had known him since his first day on Skyloft, and she never left his side.

"And whenever I was scared, my mother would sing me a lullaby. And upon hearing it, I felt safe." He finally finished. Zelda sat, contemplating what all he had told her. Her thoughts trailed back to her own mother.

"What about your mamma, Zelda?" Link asked her. He knew she didn't like to talk about it usually, and that was partially the reason she ask him about his parents, to get her own off her mind. But Link wanted to hear, and he knew it would help her to talk about it.

"She would do the same thing. Sing. Daddy says I look just like her. She had pale skin like me, and long blonde hair. She loved animals and loftwings, and our pet, Mia. She was beautiful. And she could do almost anything. We played so many games. She liked to go on adventures too. She never yelled or got angry. And sometimes at bath time, she would let me put all the bubbles I wanted in the bathtub. She would put them on her mouth and blow, so it looked like she had a long white beard. It always made me laugh…" Zelda trailed off after a moment. A storm outside began to pick up, and Zelda shuddered at the sound of the wind.

"And when I was scared, she would sing. She sang this pretty little lullaby that always made me stop crying." She finished.

"Would you sing it for me?" Link asked her.

"Sing it? You mean the lullaby?" She asked, slightly surprised at his request.

"Yes. I always like to hear you sing." He told her.

Zelda didn't wait to hear anything else. She merely took a breath, and her small voice as sweet as honey filled Link's ears.

_Sleep my child, go to sleep my child_

_Dream sweet dreams of olden times_

_Sleep my child, go to sleep my child_

_Rest your weary eyes_

_Waltz under moonlit trees_

_Sail out among the seas_

_Give into all your dreams and sleep _

As she sang, Link felt himself slip into the place Zelda sang about. Zelda's voice became more and more quiet as she too, fell asleep in her own lullaby.

_Sleep my child, go to sleep my child_

_Have no fear; I'm here by your side_

_Dream my child, sweet dreams my child_

_The sun has said goodnight_

_Drift through the open sky_

_Wings spread and spirits high_

_Wave as the clouds go by and dream_

On the last verse she sang, she reached up, and blew out her candle.

_Waltz under moonlit trees_

_Sail out among the seas_

_Give into all your dreams_

_And sleep_

And together, the pair fell asleep, protecting each other from the darkness they both feared.

"Good night, Zelda." Link whispered, almost inaudible. And with that, Zelda fell into a deep sleep of pleasant dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Link and Zelda. I know it's depressing but I wanted to really form an unbreakable bond between these two. Just a side note: The lyrics came from the version of Zelda's Lullaby on YouTube by Alisa (ellebirdy23). Here's the link if you wish to listen to it. watch?v=zp_n1miUoKk So yeah, I can't take credit for that, filing my disclaimer here. I'll be sure to upload more chapters soon. Please feel free to leave a review, I hope it's good so far. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Typical Day

Morning came quicker than Link had expected. Ten-year-old Zelda woke him up by bonking him on the head, and he wondered how she was able to function so normally with such little sleep, considering they had gone adventuring the night before. She told him that breakfast would be ready soon and threw his day clothes at him to inspire him to get up. When he refused, she pulled his leg, attempting to yank him out of bed. Link held on to the bedpost for dear life while Zelda leaned all her weight in the other direction. Eventually, Link's grip slid and they both plopped on the ground.

"Mph. Morning to you too." He groaned.

Zelda was indifferent to his comment. She merely stood up and brushed her self off.

"Yes it is a good morning." She said, mother-like, ignoring the fact that Link didn't even use the word "good". "Will you eat with me this morning? Please? I have no one to sit with when you don't come." Which was a lie. The other student adored Zelda, but she really preferred to be with Link, which he knew. He looked up at her, exasperated.

"Oh alright." He said, a smile beginning to appear on the older boy's face. He held his hand up for Zelda to take, and hand in hand they strolled their way to the dining room for breakfast, Zelda leading him along as always.

"Ahh, Link. Glad to see little-miss-blondy could get you here on time for once." Henya said in her typical shrill, annoyed tone.

"Yes ma'am. We can thank her." Link said politely, although the comment slightly irritated him. But he got over it quick. He liked Henya. Even though she could be a bit of a grouch, he enjoyed her ever-present company at times, or the sound of her bustling around in the kitchen when things were all too quiet.

Zelda and Link got their breakfast and sat side by side. They chatted about the day's plans over their meal: toast with cream cheese, a cup of berries, and some sort of warm cereal made by Henya. Link enjoyed a glass of milk while Zelda sipped on her orange juice. She hated milk by itself, unless it had chocolate in it. Chocolate was one thing Zelda could never turn down.

"Did you remember to read that chapter in your book that Instructor Horwell assigned?" Zelda inquired. She always made sure Link was up to date in his studies.

"Yes, Mom." Link teased. "I mean, sort of. Once I saw what it was over I sort of…skimmed." He admitted.

Zelda sighed. She was not surprised. "I knew it. Well, you better hope he doesn't call on you in class to answer questions."

"So what if he does?" Link questioned. "It's a history lesson. You know what 'history' Skyloft has? None. It's the same thing every time Zel. Goddess. Battle. Carves out ground. Sky. Here we are. Besides, it's all a legend anyway. I may as well make up my own history of Skyloft and call it factual."

Zelda listened, slightly annoyed, which Link could tell by her typical rolling of her eyes, but she was actually slightly intrigued with what he was saying. She knew it was true as well. But she couldn't help feeling like that there was more to that legend. That it wasn't just a legend. But she dismissed her thoughts and began to challenge Link instead.

"Really? You could make up your own? Okay Mr. Historian let's hear it."

Link started out dramatically. "This is but one of the legends many people speak—

"Nope. Hate it." Zelda interrupted.

Link looked at her in disgust. "Oh excuse me?"

Zelda was trying to hold back laughter. "There is actually only one legend. So your sources and/or facts are therefore incorrect. I waste not my time with this foolish child's play." A grin broke across her face.

"Child's play?!" Link said smiling with his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Precisely."

"How old are you again?" Link said to her, making her realize she was in fact still the younger one of the two.

Zelda got up to place her dishes to the stack of dirty ones.

"Do you mean mentally or physically? Because mentally, you may as well be my pet." And with that comment, she took off running out of the dining hall, closely followed by Link, chasing after her.

Their laughs echoed through the halls with the slam of a door ending them, while Henya chuckled to herself, shaking her head thinking about the young ones. She looked out the window to see Link and Zelda running and playing together in the morning sun before class.

The bell above the academy began to ring, indicating class was ready to start. Link and Zelda ran hand in hand to class.

Link began to stare out the window during the boring lecture. His mind wandered through the clouds, soring high on his crimson loftwing. He remembered the day he encountered his loftwing.

_He stood in the middle of the circle below the Statue of the Goddess, where every Skyloftian would stand at the age of 10 to receive their loftwing. Link stood and looked up at the sky, feeling his heart tug at him. He felt as if there were something up there, something that was a part of him. He searched for his companion, knowing that it would be searching for him too. Link studied the sky, grimacing from the sun, holding a hand up to his forehead to see well. _

_Then, he saw it. A shape, high in the sky flew over him, between his gaze and the sun. It flew out of sight and then circled back down. The bird descended towards Link at a blazing speed. When it had reached the appropriate height from the ground, it slowed its speed, sticking its large talons down in front of it, and flapping its monstrous wings in the opposite direction. Link covered his face from the wind it created._

_ When all had settled, the other residents of Skyloft gasped. They were speechless, bewildered in fact, at the sight before them. The bright crimson loftwing, long thought to be extinct, stood still, gazing at its new master. Link smiled in amazement at the beautiful creature. He took one step forward, staring deep into its eyes. He held out a hand, as to not scare the loftwing. The bird's giant head gently leaned into his hand. Link laughed at the feeling of the soft feathers, and the slight purr of his bird. His bird. _

_Link continued to pet the bird while the others stared in amazement at the two of them. Most children were frightened at the first sight of their loftwing, considering the creatures were so large and could be rather intimidating. But Link was not in the least bit afraid. He and his bird were connected, in a way no one on Skyloft had ever seen before. _

_Zelda pushed her way through the crowd to get a glimpse of Link and his new ride. When she made her way to the front, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her bright blue eyes. _

_Gaepora made his way to instruct Link on what to do. This was usually Horwell's job, but Gaepora was the closest thing Link had to a father, and he preferred Gaepora teach him. _

_But to the headmaster's surprise, Link hopped on his loftwing without a moment of instruction. The young boy held on to the feathers and took off at full speed, spiraling towards the sky. The crowd stood shocked, some in sheer horror or fear for Link's safety. Except Zelda. She stood as jealous as could be. Sure, she was happy for her best friend. But in a way, she wished it had been her on that beautiful bird. _

_When the crowd finally dispersed, Zelda stayed put, waiting on Link to return. All of Skyloft had heard of the amazing scene that had taken place that morning, and it was all the village could talk about, although Zelda was tired of hearing it. She sat cross-legged in the circle searching the sky. Eventually her neck grew tired, so she sat slumped over. After hours of waiting, she heard the flapping wings make their way down. Her golden hair began whipping her face. She turned around to see a grinning Link landing his bird skillfully on the ground. _

_"Have a nice flight?" She asked, unenthused. _

_"Did I ever!" Link answered excitedly, making his way into telling Zelda all about the past hours and thrills they contained. He told her of all his discoveries and new sights he saw. Zelda listened, having a hard time being jealous anymore, as she was too curious as to what else was out there. Link could tell she had been sad about the fact she was still a year away from meeting her loftwing, and he realized her slight posturing towards him for how good of a rider he already was. _

_"Hey…" He began. "Everything okay?"_

_"Yeah." She replied. _

_He knew immidiatly it wasn't. Zelda never gave one-word answers. _

_"Zel…" He said sympathetically. _

_"No really, it's fine. It's just…" She stopped for a while to gather her words. "I really wish I had my own loftwing now too. And I'm afraid that, since you have a new friend, you'll fly around up there and forget about me, still being stuck down here." _

_Link was touched at her words. He knew his best friend meant every bit of it. He could always tell with her. _

_"Zelda, are you kidding me? I'm not going to be up there all the time. I love the adventures I have down here with you." _

_Zelda looked up, her eyes big with excitement and relief. "You mean it?" She asked innocently. _

_"Of course I mean it." _

_She could tell his answer was sincere, and she instantly returned to the excitable, happy young girl. She began to ask Link all sorts of questions about flying and the sky, and ponder about a world below. The two walked all around the village, Link depicting all the sights into Zelda's imaginary._

The kick into his shin from Zelda's toe brought him back into reality. She was shooting him a look and shaking her head. She knew where his mind had been the past half hour. Link only smiled at her. She could never stay mad at him.

The class ended an hour later. To Link's surprise, and delight, there was no reading assignment. He packed up his papers and threw them in his bag, waiting for Zelda to do the same. Once they were both ready to go, they quickly escaped the classroom, eager to get outside and play.

The sun was high in the afternoon sky. The pair ran hand in hand down to the stream. Zelda always wore her swim attire under her dress on warm days such as this one. Link usually just threw off his shirt and jumped in. Both the children swam for a few hours before lying out in the sun watching the thin, wispy clouds stroll by above them. The warm sun dried their skin, leaving them content with their surroundings and each other's company. Zelda's hair was sprawled behind her, and her bangs were lightly caught in the warm breeze.

"I'm getting hungry." Link finally said after their moments of silence.

"Me too." Zelda replied, propping herself up.

"Your hair has grass in it." He said, cracking a smile as he began to pick it out.

Zelda didn't seem too disturbed by such, letting Link take care of the mess like he usually did.

"Have you ever heard of a brush?" He teased her.

"Have you ever heard of a fist in your stomach?" She said, a sly grin spreading across her face.

"Fair enough." He stated, beginning to stand up. He gave Zelda his hand and pulled her up, almost losing his balance. She was rather small compared to him.

"Although, just know I could still take you." Link stated, his boyish pride getting to him. He couldn't let Zelda think she was stronger.

"Oh really?" She asked mischievously.

"Yeah, really."

"Okay great." And with her response, she pushed him down, straddled him, and pinned his shoulders to the ground, screaming as she counted to 10 extremely fast. Disgruntled at her success, Link threw her off, which wasn't hard considering she was beginning to laugh. This had happened before, and each time Link hated losing. She may have been small, but she was rather quick, and frankly strong, for her size.

"You know one of these days that's not going to be so easy." He said standing up and brushing himself off.

"You say that every time. And every time I still win." She scoffed.

"Whatever." He said, brushing off the past minute. "It's only because I'm hungry. I need my strength. So how about a snack?"

Zelda agreed, and they both walked to the academy to snack on what Henya laid out for the students to munch on until dinner.

Pipit and Karane joined the two for a while. They all sat in the dining area, telling each other of their day and what they planned to do later. Karane and Zelda decided to go finish a previously started craft (something of which Link was not fond of participating in) until dinnertime. Pipit headed for his room to read some more of his studies, considering he was an upperclassman and had oh so much more work than the younger two (or so he said), leaving Link alone in the dining room.

He decided to make his way to his room and work on his woodcarvings. He enjoyed carving and sculpting wood, usually into the shape of his loftwing. He even had made Zelda a few for her to keep.

The smell of fresh bread and soup made its way throughout the academy, and the students knew they would hear Henya ringing the dinner bell soon. Sure enough, the sound came, and the four friends met in the dining area again.

After dinner, Link followed Zelda to her room. He sat in her desk chair while she repaired a tear in one of her dresses.

"Who taught you how to sew?" He inquired.

"Karane. She's really good." Zelda replied.

"You look like you're doing a terrible job." Link told her.

"Oh as if you could do any better. Besides, what do you know of stitching?" She said, breaking the string with her teeth before tying the knot.

"There." She stated proudly, holding it up for Link to see. "It's as good as new."

"If your new isn't too good," Link laughed before saying sympathetically, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding it looks fine Zel."

"Oh go fall off your loftwing." She teased back at him.

Link decided to take a bath and head to bed, as Zelda would be doing the same soon and he really had no reason to stay up late when she was asleep.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Link said, bidding Zelda a goodnight. He knew she'd wake him up in the morning, bright and early, so he wanted to get as much sleep as he could now.

"Yep!" She replied happily. "See you then!"

And with that, Link left and retired for the night.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter might have been kind of boring. I really just wanted the reader to experience a typical day for Zelda and Link in Skyloft. But don't worry, more exciting stuff will come. I can't wait to do the next few chapters (like the Wing Ceremony). So bear with me, and as always, feel free to review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Legends

For what felt like the thousandth time in his life, Link woke up to the sound of his creaking door, with a hand holding a candle pushing through the crack.

"Psst. Link," Thirteen-year-old Zelda whispered. "Link get up, you have to see this." She persisted.

Link moaned and rolled over.

"Not again." He complained.

"No seriously," Zelda whined.

Link sighed and began to sit up. Zelda threw his shirt at him since he had apparently thrown it off in his sleep sometime in the night. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, falling to the ground yet again. Link only scoffed at her and, in return, pulled her up. She nearly fell forward this time at the momentum of his pull, and her head slammed into his.

"Oww," Link complained dryly.

"Oh hush. Come here, I want to show you something." Zelda's tone was more serious than her typical adventurous-night-wandering one, and Link could tell. Zelda took her candle in one hand, and Link's hand in the other. She slid through the door, Link following pursuit, and the two silently made their way to the Headmaster's office.

Zelda placed the candle down, using it to light two more in the room. When she was satisfied with the visibility, she ran over the wall of books. Almost animal like, Zelda climbed up the bookshelves, needing only centimeters of space to place her feet or hands. Link wondered how she had become so good at it. But, then again, she probably did this often when no one was awake. Contentment was never one of Zelda's strong suits. She always wanted to know more.

When Zelda had reached the top corner of the shelves, she pulled out a book. It was old and brown, with mildew growing on the cover. She tucked the book under her arm, and gracefully hopped down off the shelf, not making a sound. She landed with her knees bent, hands in between them, mimicking a frog.

_Not frog, necessarily._ Link thought to himself. _She's too graceful to look as awkward as a frog. _Link mentally slapped himself. _Wait a second, what are you saying? Where did that come from? _

Link shook his head slightly, confused why such a thought came into his head. Or rather, why it felt so wrong to think such. He continued having an inner conversation, Zelda all the while oblivious to the weird look on his face. She was too intrigued by the book, flipping through pages and blowing dust out of her way. It wasn't until she sneezed lightly that Link snapped back into reality. He hoped Zelda hadn't read his thoughts like she usually did.

"Look at this," she whispered.

She didn't.

Only then did Link notice the humongous book Zelda was flipping through, and the ancient paintings in its pages. Paintings of creatures Link had never seen before, and paintings of landscape, far more different than that of Skyloft. The land seemed to go on forever. He was indeed fascinated at the pictures. But it wasn't until Zelda spoke that he began to avert the legendary tales within the texts.

"These old texts. They talk about a place under the clouds. I _knew_ it wasn't just barren under there. I knew there had to be something! Isn't this exciting, Link? There's a whole other world down there called the Surface!" Zelda's voice slightly rose with her excitement, causing Link to grow apprehensive, for a number of reasons.

"You're still thinking about what's below the clouds?" He asked her, almost parent-like.

"Well…yeah." She responded, calming down a little bit.

"Zel, you know we can't ever know the answer to that. Our loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier, and we can't just fall down there. Besides, it's dangerous, and unknown. These texts are ancient, there's no telling what it's like now." Link tried to sound consoling, but it didn't work. He sounded more like a parent squashing the imagination of a child. And all it did was irritate Zelda. Enough to the point where she didn't even attempt to retaliate.

"I suppose you're right," she answered, her voice sounding hollow. "But I still know something is down there, and it's just waiting to be discovered."

Link restrained himself from rolling his eyes, knowing it would infuriate her. Apparently what he told her didn't dowse her interest in the surface. Zelda closed the book and reluctantly put it away, ever mindful of being swift and silent. Link noted her stealth.

_That's going to either kill her or save her one day_, he thought to himself.

After returning the book, Zelda blew out the other two candles. She took her candle and opened the door for Link. He went out before her, watching as she locked the door back so no one would notice their entrance.

"I'm going back to bed," Zelda said, yawning right afterward.

"Alright, me too. Good night Zelda." Link replied, trying to sound normal.

"Good night." And with her bidding adieu, Zelda silently went back to her room, taking her candle with her.

Link was left alone in the dark to navigate back to his room. It wasn't hard though. He had lived here since he was five, and knew every inch of the building.

When Link was back in his bed, he tossed for a while, which was extremely out of character for him. He never had trouble sleeping. But the thought of Zelda attempting to reach the surface worried him.

_She would never do that. Everyone has a little bit of fear. Even her. We will both stay right here. _And with that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little shorter. Funny how Zelda wants to see that surface so bad. Anyway, I know the beginning has been a little slow, but I'm almost there. And I know I've been saying that for a while as well. But I'm FOR REAL this time. The next few chapters are when it gets good. Gosh I just love Zelda and Link. Hope you guys enjoy my story. Feel free to leave some more reviews, such as what you want to see next or what I should include more of. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confused

The morning sun was high and the air was crisp and warm. Fifteen-year-old Zelda ran down the stairs, still in her nightgown, to wake up her best friend. She sneaked through the door, shutting it silently behind her. Usually Zelda woke him up by either pulling him out of bed or whacking him on the head. This morning, however, she decided to try something new she had seen Karane do to Pipet.

Zelda stood at the foot of Link's bed and slightly pulled the covers out from under the mattress. She began to slowly roll them up until Link's toes barley stuck out of the blanket into the cold air. She knew Link hated for his feet to be uncovered. He subconsciously pulled his feet back under the covers quickly. Zelda restrained herself from laughing and continued rolling up the covers ever so gently. Link consistently kept pulling his feet up until his knees were almost to his chin.

Finally, he began to awaken at the constant moving of his covers. His eyes fluttered open to the blue-eyed beauty staring at him with the biggest grin.

"Zelda! What's the big idea?" He moaned at her through sleepy eyes.

"Wow, you're flexible," was her only response.

"Oh shut up. Just when I start to think I've got you figured out…" He said, trying to sound annoyed, but nothing Zelda did ever annoyed him.

_There you go again with sentimental thoughts like that_, he thought silently. He had been doing that more often lately. Thoughts about how pretty Zelda's hair was no matter the condition it was in, and thoughts about how funny she could be or how he looked up to her for many things, crossed his mind more and more frequently.

"What's with your nightgown?" He asked her, trying to get his mind off the subject, and from purely noticing that the once three-quarter length sleeves had been cut into short ones.

"Oh I got tired of the sleeves always being in my way," she said nonchalantly.

"…So you just cut them off?" Link asked amused.

"Yep." She replied as if the question were a useless one.

"I'll never fully understand you." He remarked.

"No probably not." She agreed, and took his hand. "You're going to be late for breakfast again. And you know Mrs. Henya won't be happy about that."

"Yes I know, Mother." Link told her teasingly.

He got up as Zelda had told him and put on a shirt while listening to Zelda talk about how inconvenient three-quarter length sleeves were and how they wouldn't stay pushed up on her arms (because her arms were too skinny) and how she eventually just cut them off and re-stitched the seam.

The two made their way to breakfast again, filling their stomachs before beginning their free day.

"What should we do today?" Link asked her.

"We should swim for sure, it's perfect weather. Then we can go flying, my hair will dry quicker." Zelda responded.

"Oh, well we can't have wet hair," Link jokingly said, making his voice sound much too girly.

"I forbid you to ever use that voice again." Zelda said trying to suppress her smile.

Link continued to talk as girly as possible, asking Zelda annoying questions and commenting on his hair and outfit, making her laugh for an eternity.

"No, no this has got to stop, you're all too good at this." She said still giggling.

Link chuckled to himself standing up to take both his and her plates to the bucket of dirty ones. Zelda thanked him and stood up to leave. Then she and Link thanked Henya for breakfast and exited the academy to go swimming. Henya watched the two go from out the window, as she did every day. She watched Link nudge Zelda with his shoulder, and Zelda nudge back harder.

"They are inseparable," she mumbled to herself.

Link and Zelda swam for about an hour before lying in the grass letting the sun warm their skin.

"Ready to go flying?" Zelda ask after a moment of silence.

"Sure!" Link responded earnestly. He was always ready to go flying. Seeing the opportunity to tease her slightly, Link stood up and extended his hand to help her up, before adding,

"Although, my hair might dry funny from being all blown back. Maybe I should go back to my room and dry it off first, I hate it when I get fly-aways." He was already laughing before he had even finished.

"That's it," Zelda said, and before Link knew what she was doing, she already had pushed him to the ground, beginning to pin him down as usual. Only this time Link pushed back and managed to out strength her. He rolled her over quite easily, straddling her and pinning her shoulders to the ground before counting to ten.

"Since when have you been able to do that?" Zelda asked him, shocked at the strength she didn't know he possessed.

"Growth spurt!" He responded, only about a foot from her face.

Realizing the position they were both in, the pair got awkwardly silent.

"You know, that was a rather unladylike thing to do, Zelda." Link said much more quietly now, almost, in a way, flirtatiously.

The comment made Zelda's face start to turn red. She used the opportunity of his vulnerability to push him off of her rather hard.

"Yeah, and it was much TOO ladylike of you to know what fly-aways are," she replied, thankful that she had found something to say back.

Link noticed her faint blush and found it slightly amusing. _Kind of cute_, he thought. _Oh my goodness, what are you saying? Get ahold of yourself. It's Zelda._

Zelda brushed herself off and giggled a little. She looked for the nearest platform to dive off of.

"Race you there," she said, pointing. And before either one had said go, they simultaneously took off. Zelda dove head first off the platform in a rather gutsy, yet graceful manner. Link preferred to use the surface area the goddess gave him and spread out more. Both whistled for their loftwings and were flying side by side within a few moments.

Link flew ahead of Zelda on his bright crimson loftwing, spinning and gliding as one with his bird. Zelda watched in amazement, as he seemed weightless for endless amounts of time. She too, was an expert flyer, considering her father was the head of the academy, she should be the best. But there was something about Link and his loftwing. He was able to merely think of what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go, and his loftwing would respond with exact precision and poise. He was the epitome of free on his bird.

Zelda momentarily wished she could feel that free. She wished to know more, to explore more and to do more. Sure, she and Link had flown around for the past five years and discovered many small sky islands, but never enough to satisfy her. She started feeling as if she were ungrateful for what she had, and dismissed the matter in her mind.

Link noticed her staring but thought nothing of it, as she usually became bewildered with his skill on a loftwing. Zelda was easily excited about most things though. Such as watching him play around with a sword in the sparring hall. She even let him teach her a few things, which was extremely uncharacteristic for Zelda. She didn't want to be taught, she preferred to figure things out herself. Which was both a blessing and a curse in Link's opinion, although he did admire that particular feature of hers.

In a moment, Zelda flew up next to him and the two begin to chat and race and play in the sky, just like every other day of their lives together. The hours flew by. Eventually, they went back to Skyloft, deciding it was time to give their birds a rest. And that it was time for a snack.

After diving to Skyloft, they headed to the dining hall, meeting up with Pipet, Karane, and Fledge. The five friends talked about how they spent their day off from class and other subjects, such as Groose and his annoying commentary during class the previous week. Fledge chimed in about Groose making Cawlin and Stritch move their wall to give him a bigger room.

Groose had always bullied the other students at the academy. Except Zelda, which no one noticed particularly. She was always with Link, and Groose had a vendetta against him.

Link got up from the table to return to his room. His friends inquired as to where he was going.

"To study." He said casually.

"Study the backs of your eyelids?" Zelda jeered sarcastically, making the others laugh, including Link.

"Maybe!" Link answered with a smile on his face. "But I thought I might read some, or maybe carve something, I don't know!" He tried to sound as if that were really his plan.

"Well sweet dreams." Zelda said back to him as she and Karane got up and left the dining room.

Back alone in his room, Link felt like he could think. He couldn't think about such around Zelda, she'd read his mind for sure. And it could make things weird for them, which was the last thing he wanted. Link sat on his bed with his chin in his hands. What was wrong with him lately? More and more, he'd catch himself looking at Zelda. He'd watch her looking up at a full moon, and watch her bright blue eyes sparkle in its reflection. He noticed more things about her, like the way she would laugh or the way her lips would move to one side of her mouth when she was puzzled. He liked how her hair was so beautiful. It had been the same ever since she was little, but he never grew tired of looking at it. It was a golden color, but not yellow. It was long, all the way down to the small of her waist. Which was small itself.

Somewhere along the way she had hit puberty and he hadn't noticed until recently. Her legs were long, which he tried to tell himself he only knew because she had the same stride as him. He refused to accept the fact that he had actually taken a split second to look at them when she wore her adorable nightgown. Her waist was tiny and thin. Her face was beautiful too. Heart shaped and soft and pale. Her jawbone shadowed her neck. It protruded slightly, just like her collarbone. When had he noticed all of this? The more Link thought about it, he realized just how much of Zelda he HAD noticed. She was beautiful. Anyone who looked at her knew that. And all this time, Link thought he was only looking at his best friend realizing how pretty she was to be proud of her, like a brother would be his sister.

Until now.

_Do I actually like her?_ _Liking your best friend is probably the worst thing to do. _

_But that's just it, _he told himself. _She is my best friend. She knows me better than anyone else I know. She can finish my sentences, she reads my mind, she defends me whenever I look stupid, she helps me, and she's always there for me. She gave me comfort when my parents died. She gave me everything I didn't have. Friendship, hope, a home, family. _

Then the next thought hit him.

_Love. She gave you love when there was no one left to give it to you. _

The words "love" and "Zelda" had never really been in the same sentence in his mind. Sure, he loved her. He'd loved her all his life, but he hadn't been IN love with her. Suddenly the word love became very confusing and seemed to have thousands of different meanings. And Link wasn't interested in deciphering them at the moment. So instead, he covered up in his sheets, and attempted to lull himself to sleep with the lullaby Zelda sang to him oh so many years ago.

* * *

**A/N: SO MUCH WRITER'S BLOCK. I hadn't been able to decide how I would go about this. For all I know I'll hate it tomorrow and change it up. So, sorry :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be the day of the Wing Ceremony. (The dread...) so yeah, I'm finally done with the pre-Skyward Sword stuff. Bear with me! Hope you all liked this chapter and like my story so far. Review! Anyway, until next time, byeeeeeee.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Morning

The most anticipated day of the year had finally come. The day Link would participate in the Knight Academy's famous Wing Ceremony.

Sixteen-year-old Zelda awoke just as the sunlight hit her window. It had been particularly hard to sleep that night, considering she couldn't get her mind off of the events that would take place today. Zelda, giddier than she had been in quite some time, prepared herself for the day.

_Giddy. That's a stupid word_, she thought amongst herself. But it was true. She couldn't hide her excitement for the day, and all the surprises it would hold. Zelda stretched and made her bed. She did the very few chores in her room that needed to be finished before the day started, as she was extremely compulsive.

Satisfied with her tidiness, Zelda finally donned her Goddess dress, which was to be her attire since she would be playing the roll of the Goddess. After slipping on her dress and synching up her numerous belts, Zelda began working on her hair. She tied up the front layers with pink and green ribbons, leaving them dangling just below her broad shoulders. Then, she tied up the very tips of her hair, in matching ribbons, leaving it swaying across her lower back.

When she had decided all was ready, she looked at the sailcloth she had hand stitched for the special day. She had been up late the night before, hurrying to get it done. It was unlike her to procrastinate, but she couldn't decide what color she had wanted the symbol of the lofting to be on the sailcloth. She went with a pale blue, resembling the sky.

Zelda picked up the sailcloth and admired her handiwork momentarily before donning it. She wrapped it over her shoulders and tied it behind her back, leaving it looking much like a shawl.

By the time she was done preparing herself, the morning sun had already risen well into the sky. The residents of Skyloft were already beginning their day. The blankets were taken off the doors of the Bazaar, and the villagers were already bustling around the Plaza. Zelda took her harp out of her wardrobe and set out for the Statue of the Goddess.

Though, as she reached her door, she stopped. She debated on whether or not Link would remember to meet her there like he had promised her the day before. Typically, Zelda would go drag him out of bed herself, but she didn't want him to A) be half asleep when he first saw her new outfit and B) see her without the proper setting. Being dressed as the goddess wouldn't be nearly as cool just sitting in his room as opposed to under the actual Statue of the Goddess.

After debating with herself much too long, Zelda finally decided to just write him a quick reminder.

She took out her stationary and wrote a note in beautiful calligraphy. Pleased with the appearance of her letter, she wrote Link's name. On the back she signed it only with a decorative Z.

Zelda made her way to the Statue of the Goddess, finally. She avoided being seen by anyone, as she wanted Link to be the first to see her that morning. When she reached her destination, her loftwing flew down to greet her under the statue. She handed the letter to it and watched as it flew away, knowing exactly where to take it.

_Darkness. That's all that surrounded him. The only illumination appeared to be radiating from him. Apprehensive about his surroundings, Link looked around. Suddenly, a shrieking roar tore through the silence and what microscopic traces of peace he had. A monstrous beast rose from out of the ground, with tendrils of evil coming off of it like steam. The beast opened its hideous mouth and Link could see an enormous red tongue hiding behind rows upon rows of giant teeth. _

_ He stumbled back, frozen with fear at the creation he had no idea could ever be made. Just when he thought he was about to be devoured by the beast, a piercing pink light shot into the air. _

_"Rise Link…" It spoke out. "The time has come for you to awaken." The voice was uneven in tone and seemed rather calming. Link only continued to stare. The light, or one behind it, spoke again._

_ "You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you… the time has come for you to awaken… Link…" _

_ The roars continued to escape the monster's mouth, but they became distorted and screechy, almost familiar. The roars diminished and Link continued to look around, confused as to where the screeching was coming from. He turned his head and his eyes met the green and purple one's of Zelda's loftwing. _

Link awoke with rapid speed suddenly, sending him plummeting out of bed. His right arm and right leg remained entangled in his sheets. He only stared up at the ceiling, regaining his consciousness. With each second that passed, Link's fear and apprehension faded as he realized he had only yet again been dreaming.

Remembering his company, Link looked up at Zelda's loftwing. It only stared at him, cocking its head while waiting on him to get up. When he stayed out, the loftwing spit Zelda's note at him, hitting him directly in the forehead before leaving his window, sending periwinkle feathers flying about.

Link looked at the envelope, noticing the hot pink Z on the back. It was from Zelda obviously, but why with such decorum? Link opened the letter to find out what the one he held dear had written.

_Hey sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? _

_ Rise and shine Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting. _

_-Zelda_

Link smiled at her remark, and at the thought of her being that excited to see him that morning. Scratching the back of his head, he folded the letter, and tucked it away in his desk drawer full of other letters she had written him over the years.

He darted out of his door excitedly, ready to see his best friend. However, along the way, Professor Owlan, who needed help fetching Zelda's pet remlit, stopped him momentarily. Link couldn't refuse to help him, so he climbed the academy and retrieved her. Eager to get to the Statue of the Goddess before Zelda gave up and left, Link sprinted up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, her could see her standing with her back towards him through the door to the prayer circle.

Link walked in, not wanting to startle her. He was stopped by a beautiful sound, accompanied by the sweetest voice he'd ever heard.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess_

_ Unite earth and sky_

_ Bring light_

_ To the land…_

Zelda's voice sang in a soft, high tone as she gently plucked the strings on her golden instrument. She hadn't heard him enter, and Link was fixated on not disturbing her.

She was garbed in a dress Link had never seen before, making her look beautiful from any angle possible. Decorative belts hung from her hips and her hair was slightly swaying as she played. Link was so awestruck momentarily by her beauty that he didn't even notice the grin that spread across his face.

He approached her when he heard her slow her playing indicating she had finished her song. Zelda glanced over her shoulder, hearing Link's boots tap the stone beneath his feet. He could see her smile, even from behind. She spun around to face him quickly, making her hair swing gently.

"Hey! Good morning, Link!" She said, genuinely excited to see him.

"Morning!" He responded, trying to snap himself out of the trance she had put him in.

"I'm glad to see my loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning." She replied, wearing the same look as she always did when she knew she was right.

"Are you kidding? I haven't slept in since I arrived at Skyloft because _somebody_ always insists on waking me up!" He retaliated back, laughing slightly.

Zelda merely rolled her eyes, knowing the statement was fairly true.

"Well, anyway. Look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today for the ceremony since I'll be playing the roll of the Goddess." She told him for the thousandth time, as if he didn't already know. Her playing the roll was the main reason he was so determined to win today.

"Aren't the beautiful?" Zelda continued, "Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the Goddess was said to have in the legends."

Link remembered back to the night he and Zelda had read the ancient texts. He recalled the object the Goddess was depicted to have in her hands during the war.

"It sounds gorgeous too. I asked Father about it. He said it's called a harp," Zelda said, continuing on in her explanation. Link looked at the harp in amazement, it was quite beautiful.

"And look at these clothes! This is the wrap I made that we get to use in today's ceremony. Between the harp and the outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today!"

Link looked at Zelda with a smile on his face. It always brought him joy to see her so ecstatic about something. Zelda continued talking to fill the silence when Link was only staring at her.

"I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me, Link. So… how do I look?" She ask the question sincerely, taking a quick spin to display her attire.

"Great!" Link responded without a moments thought.

Zelda smiled at the lack of hesitation in his voice.

"Thank you," she replied.

The two stared at each other momentarily. Link noticed their habit of doing so more lately. In a way, it made him nervous. For the first time since he'd known her, he recently wouldn't have anything to say to Zelda. He could merely only stare at her. Usually, she was the one to lead a conversation anyway. Or anything. She was his leader.

It was her father's voice that interrupted the two of them from their staring.

"Ah, there you are Zelda. All ready for today's ceremony?"

"Oh, hello Father. Yes sir, I am," she responded sweetly.

"Ah, Link, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep," he joked. "No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once!"

_Not really…_ Link said in his own mind. But he only nodded to the headmaster.

Her father continued. "If you win today's race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best shot out there." The headmaster winked at Link. He blushed slightly, hoping Zelda didn't notice. Why would he wink at him anyway? Still, Link couldn't help but continue smiling. He looked over at Zelda, who's head hung low with despair and worry.

"Yes, about that…" Link stared at her through worried eyes. What was she about to say?

"Father, I don't know if he can do it!" Link winced at her having such little faith in him.

"He hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony. And even when he's out riding his loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around, probably daydreaming!"

Link looked at her puzzled. She was extremely out of character today. Her being excited about the harp and the dress were one thing. But now she seemed to worry about his capability of winning the ceremony, when she knew better than anyone else the connection he had with his loftwing. She was acting, frankly, more like a girl than he'd ever known her to be.

Zelda had continued to be talking about his incompetence, but Link was too busy studying her mannerisms and tone of voice. In fact, it made him uncomfortable seeing her act this way. When Zelda was upset, Link, more than likely, had a reason to be upset as well, but not about this matter.

Link snapped out of his stupor by the sound of Zelda's father telling her to calm down. He silently thanked him.

The headmaster continued talking about loftwings and Link's special connection with his own, something Link already knew about. He looked up at the sky, listening to her father recall the day his crimson loftwing descended.

Link looked up to the sky, searching for his loftwing. But all he received was an empty feeling. He waited for his bird but nothing happened. He became apprehensive and anxious. He had never experienced this feeling of loneliness with his other half. Where was his loftwing?

Before he knew what was happening, Zelda already had his hand and was pulling him towards the diving platform behind the statue. She was saying something about him practicing.

Zelda swung him to the edge, leaving Link trying to regain his balance before falling into the abyss.

"Go on now, jump off and call your loftwing! It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once, okay?"

Link's heart fell in his stomach. He desperately tried to make her slow down to listen to him.

"Zelda! Wait, he's not out there. I can't sense my bird, he's gone!"

"Oh yeah, sure, like your bird would _actually_ go missing. You're just trying to weasel out of practice!" Zelda continued to move around him, causing him to lose his balance more.

"No, Zelda, seriously," Link pleaded.

"Off you go!" And with her command, Zelda pushed him off the platform.

Link flipped himself over to face the island, not wanting to view the cloud barrier getting closer and closer. He stared up in despair, watching it grow smaller. With each foot he fell, he became more and more hopeless.

Suddenly, a flash of something went through his brain. A scene. A woman. The flash happened through his mind again and again, each time revealing more than before. Dark hair, a purple dress, a pale hand extending up to him slowly, falling, until suddenly gone.

Link felt his breathing become irregular until he suddenly couldn't breath. His mind became foggy and the only thing he could think to do was shout her name.

"Zelda!" He screamed in terror for his best friend, the one he looked to when he was in trouble. His safety net when he needed someone.

"Something's wrong!" Zelda cried to her father in fear, just before she dove off the platform headfirst, gaining velocity with every second trying to reach her best friend.

Link felt a harsh jerk in his fall, and a pulling on his shirt. He looked up to see Zelda skillfully pulling up on her loftwing.

"Hang in there, Link! I've got you!"

He immediately thanked the Goddess for her. And for her bravery and her skillful flying. He felt Zelda's loftwing struggle due to the extra weight. He prayed they would reach the island before it gave out.

Just as they hovered over the island, Zelda's loftwing gave out, hitting the ground. Link rolled over trying to catch his breath. Zelda did the same. They both lied on the ground, their chests expanding with air rapidly. Zelda's loftwing made a sad screech as it was in pain.

"I'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to push you too hard." Zelda patted her loftwing tenderly.

Gaepora ran over to the two teens, looking back and forth between them trying to decipher who needed more attention.

"Are you two alright?" He asked in panic.

Zelda just continued petting her loftwing, not wanting to look at either of them out of shame. Link lay sprawled on his back, trying to catch his breath and regain his sanity.

"This is very odd, Link. What could have happened to your loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of its master…it's unheard of!" Gaepora said aloud, just as confused as Link and Zelda. He turned to face him. "And you still can't sense your bird out there, eh, Link?"

Link shook his head, still shaken by the incident.

"This is quite a problem, especially since the Wing Ceremony is about to start…"

Zelda continued looking only at her bird. She wished for her presence to be ignored, but she couldn't let Link run off (his usual reaction to anxiety) without apologizing.

"Link…" she searched for words to continue, "When you said you didn't sense your loftwing…well, I should've believed you. I'm…I'm sorry." She looked at him briefly, long enough for him to see the sincerity in her eyes. She looked as if though she were about to cry.

_So uncharacteristic…_ he thought inwardly. He tried to force a smile to reassure her he wasn't upset. Which he wasn't, although indeed shaken, he refused to blame it on her.

"I need to tend to my own loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later," she finished.

Just at that time, the bell atop the academy began to chime, indicating the time.

"My how did it get to be so late?" Gaepora asked. "If I remember correctly, Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he is willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird."

Zelda chimed in, attempting to sound fairly normal.

"But Father, you're the headmaster of the Academy. If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it," she advised.

"Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point my dear. Very well, I'll talk to Instructor Horwell myself about it. Run along Link, and tell him to meet me in my quarters."

Link did as the headmaster said, and then began the search for his bird. After taking lead after lead, and being ask about a thousand times if he was okay or why he was so pale, Link was finally pointed to the plaza.

Upon walking up to it, he noticed Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch, all gathered around. Cawlin and Stritch appeared to be massaging Groose, for whatever reason, and talking about something.

Link walked up, unintentionally eavesdropping on the conversation. But upon hearing, he began to listen intently.

"…You know, Groose, all that pecking and scratching sure was a real pain."

"Course it was," Groose answered. "You think a big crimson loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?"

Link stopped dead in his tracks. He knew there was something suspicious about Groose and his gang not being present all morning. Typically, on a day like today, Groose would be bulling Link to no end.

"But we got him," Groose continued. "And I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen any time soon boys."

Link ran up to the three of them, not knowing what he was going to say really, but he wanted them to know he had heard.

_What would Zelda say to them?_ He thought.

Just as he had approached them, Groose stood up, stretching. The other two boys turned around just in time to see an angry Link glaring at them.

Groose turned around and jumped back, genuinely stunned by Link's presence.

"Whoa! Link! So uh… yeah, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you caged my bird." Link replied, his fists clenched in anger.

Groose continued as if he hadn't heard the boy.

"What's your problem anyway? Oh wait…I've got it. You're here to talk to me about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading, 'Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please?' You're just desperate to win so that you can get some alone time with Zelda on top of the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony."

_Alone time? What is he talking about?_ Link was almost humored at Groose's ridiculousness. He tried to hold in a snicker. Then Groose continued.

"Sorry pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second."

He paused for a while before asking the dumbest question Link had ever heard.

"…Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers? I can't imagine what could have happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"

Link paused with amazement.

_Is he seriously trying to play dumb right now?_

"Give. Him. Back." Link enunciated every syllable in attempt to demonstrate his frustration.

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Groose continued his childish façade, making Link want to throw up.

Link wasn't a fighter. Zelda was the fighter; she was the brave one willing to risk everything to stand up for Link, and then herself. She was the defensive, quick one. Usually she could spat come backs that could shut up anyone, even Groose.

In the short amount of time Link was thinking about this, Groose used the opportunity to continue his rampage.

"You know, we are all getting tired of you never letting anyone forget you and Zelda go way back," he said, jabbing a finger in Link's confused face.

"You've been friends since you were kids? Big. Deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float around life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?"

_Thank goddess, there she is._

"Oh, hey best friend," Link said, purposefully making an attempt to throw an insult at Groose.

Zelda marched passed him, ignoring his greeting. She shoved him behind her with one arm before lighting into Groose, jabbing her finger in his face. Groose struggled trying to come up with an explanation for his words, but it was no use.

"Don't even try it, Groose. You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like of us. Why do you insist on bulling him around so much?"

Link could tell Zelda was trying to restrain herself from letting out a string of names to call him, or even punch him. She was mature in her arguments though and she refused to be unladylike.

Groose stared at her, shocked about the sudden turn of events. But suddenly his eyes glazed over and he began look at her with a weird expression on his face that Link had never seen him have before.

"Yeah… I uh, suppose I…" He stumbled over his words looking at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"You 'suppose'? Suppose what?" Zelda looked at him, genuinely confused and, frankly, repulsed.

"I…suppose…you…err…" Groose's failed attempt at talking made Link sick to his stomach with hatred and protectiveness towards Zelda.

Groose snapped out of his lust-struck trance and decided to end the conversation.

"Pft. Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything okay?" He yelled at the two before turning to leave.

Once he reached the platform, he turned his arrogance back on full blast.

"Okay, we're outta here boys. Later, Link. Hope you find your bird, or you're gonna have to sit out in today's race, and _that_ could be a major setback towards knighthood. So find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure. It's your special flavor."

And with a ridiculous looking wave, Groose jumped off the platform, Stritch and Cawlin following close behind, and they flew away on their ugly colored loftwings.

Zelda moaned at their immaturity, watching them go before turning to Link.

"You know, I hate to say it, but I'm pretty sure those blockheads had something to do with your loftwing's disappearance," Zelda said. She hated to assume the worst in people, as her nature was to look for the best in everyone.

"You don't say," Link replied. "I heard them say they put him in a pen."

"Well then, let's start looking," Zelda stated.

"I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can find any trace of your bird."

Link thought of another question to ask before she took off.

"But what about the—"

"Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the ceremony, so don't worry. We'll find your bird in time."

Link smiled at his companion. Good ole Zelda. She always knew what to do.

"Thanks, Zel."

Zelda smiled at him in return before jogging off the platform and flying away on her bird. Link watched her momentarily as she flew off.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I made some changes. So for the (like 5 people) that read it before, I changed it minorley. This is why I love getting reviews because things that I already know about the characters in my head, the reader might not know. So I adjusted it a little. Also after reading a review, I know Link is pretty, like The Supreme said, spineless in this chapter. But honestly, I wanted to make him a rather meek person at first. Link is not the type to be a hero, he's a quiet, easy going person who really doesn't ever get mad. And upon being picked on, he doesn't really know how to handle it because of his lack of care, if you will. So that's why he's just kinda like "wut" because he just doesn't know what to say. A character flaw I suppose. Ah, the tragic hero. Anyway, I know this chapter was mainly build up and that I didn't even get to the actual Wing Ceremony yet, but I plan on posting that tonight, as I am in the process of writing it now. So feel free to leave any reviews. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wing Ceremony

After searching for what felt like hours for his bird, Link made his way to the sparring hall to equip himself with a sword before going through the dreaded cave. He received permission from Eagus to take a sword out of the sparring hall to rescue his bird. After talking with Pipet, who convinced Fledge to confess where Groose hid his loftwing, Link headed for the waterfall.

The cave was old, and rarely ever did any of the residents of Skyloft dare to venture into it. But nothing could keep Link from his bird at this point. He slashed through the wooden stakes blocking the entrance, and ran in.

Having to kill a few keese and chuchus, Link finally made his way out of the cave.

Taking only a few steps, he heard Zelda call to him.

"Hey! Link!"

Link stopped and waited for her to hop off of her loftwing.

"I was hoping to find you here. I heard you'd gone searching for your bird by the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around help you look.

"Thank you! I just ran through the cave, Eagus let me borrow a sword for protection."

"Oh wow, I've always wondered what was in there…" Zelda thought momentarily about abandoning the search and exploring the cave. Link saw the look on her face and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Zelda, no. You can't go in there right now—"

"I know, I know," she said, cutting him off. "I wouldn't dare leave you searching alone. Speaking of which, how's it going? Any sign of your loftwing?"

Link, grateful that she wasn't going to risk her life to explore something, told her of his uneventful search.

"Oh no. Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up here Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!"

Just as the pair was about to head out, Zelda stopped. She snapped her head towards the edge of the island, looking down below the clouds. Link stared at her nervously, wondering what she was doing.

"Who's…who's there? Who's calling for me…" She was mumbling in small voice, almost inaudible. Her tone changed briefly, sounding older than she was. Link only watched her cautiously, fearful, for a split second, that she would have the courage to just jump off.

"Zelda? …" He began. And just as quickly as she had entered her stupor, she snapped out of it.

"Oh! Sorry, I got distracted for a minute. Lets go!"

Link and Zelda hurried down the pathway. At the very end, in a small cut out in the cliff, Link's loftwing stood, screeching and pecking at the boards, which held it captive.

"Look! There he is!" Zelda cried, horrified at the sight.

Link ran forward in anger at Groose and terror for his bird, and in a fit of rage he sliced off the ropes, which held the boards up, freeing his bird at last.

Link's loftwing stepped out of his cell, happily squawking in thanks to Link. The bird flapped its wings a few times before completely spreading them out, letting out a giant call of happiness. Link extended his hand to it gently, stroking its feathers. The bird nuzzled his head, messing with Link's hair, before flapping some more. The two teens shielded their faces to the wind it created before it flew off. Zelda ran next to Link, only to watch him run toward his feathery friend. She giggled in excitement, and happiness for Link.

She watched him, temporarily, admiring him while he admired his bird. Quickly, before he noticed, she ran up beside him.

"We should hurry, Link. Now that your loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony."

Link nodded at her in response.

"I'm sure the others will be glad to know you—" And she stopped mid sentence. She gazed out over the edge again, just like she had before. She fell silent, and Link studied her as her eyes seemed to look far off, and her soul seemed distant. Transitorily, she seemed to forget his presence.

"Umm, Zelda? Are you…"

"Don't leave yet. Please. I have to ask you something," she interrupted him.

"Sure, anything," Link said, eager to find out what was bothering her.

"I…I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?" She looked up at him, her long eyelashes blinked with confusion, and worry flashed across her eyes.

"Uh, no. No I didn't, Zel." He answered, trying to hide his fear for her complete sanity.

"Oh…never mind then." Zelda looked down at her feet, which were slightly turned inward.

"Are you feeling alright? What's been going on?" Link suddenly became overwhelmed with confusion and demanding an answer to what was wrong with her.

"Zelda what's wrong?" Link grabbed Zelda's shoulders, turning her around to face him fully. He had never done such before.

Zelda was slightly shocked by his physical contact, pulling her rather close to him, eyes dancing back and forth between her own, trying to stare directly into her soul.

Zelda looked at him for what felt like an eternity. Her face slightly turned red by the closeness of Link. But then she heard the call from below the clouds again, distancing her mind from him. Link saw her blush completely reverse into paleness. Her eyes glazed over and hardened as she stared down, trying ever so hard to stare through the clouds. Frustrated with her inability to explain, Link reached up and grabbed Zelda's face, forcing her eyes to meet his. When her deep blue ones stared into his own, he saw the faintness of tears in them.

"It's like…someone is calling out to me," she finally spoke. "It's been happening so much lately, I don't know what's going on."

Link gazed into her frightened eyes, he himself frightened by what she was saying. He momentarily thought back to the strange dreams he had been having. But he dismissed the thought of the two being related.

"Zelda. Listen to yourself now, bud." Link tried to force a small smile for consolation towards her.

"Come now, you know there's nothing down there," he said, desperately trying to get her mind off the surface.

"But there is, Link! I know there is! I have dreams about it, I hear it, I see it, I can feel it, I _know_ there is something down there!" Her voice rose with each word that went by until she was nearly yelling at him. Link took a small step back, dropping his hand.

Zelda stopped and realized her tone of voice. She swallowed hard, blinked, and looked up at Link, forcing composure upon herself.

"Zelda, promise me something." Link's voice was steady and serious, suddenly taking on the form of her parent.

Zelda only looked at him, and for once, she couldn't read him.

"Promise me you'll stay here. Promise me you're not going to do something crazy. Promise me you'll wake me up again tomorrow and everything will be the way it's always been," Link was nearly pleading, feeling his emotion break through with each word.

"Please promise me, Little Bird." His voice was shaky and quiet now.

"I promise," she answered.

"I promise I'll stay here. I'll always be your alarm clock. I'll always be your friend. And I'll always be your Zelda." She said, actually reassuringly. The bright, happy girl returning to her, rapidly replacing the much older, troubled Zelda she had been seconds ago.

The two were about to hug each other when the sound of Link's loftwing screeching brought them back into reality.

"Oh my goodness, your bird! The ceremony! We'd better get going, Link! They're all going to worry!"

Link looked at her, puzzled. Just as he was intensely starting to question her mental state, she grabbed his hand and led him to the platform, just the same as she always had. He had seen her immensely troubled only a few times in her life, but he knew her well enough to know that once he saw her shove her emotion down, there was no way she would drag it back up. Once she swallowed and blinked, Link knew no matter how hard he tried that she wouldn't bring it up again, because she chose not to.

"Look, your bird's waiting for you!" She said, pointing out to Link's crimson loftwing.

Link studied her briefly, noticing that she had changed back into the former Zelda. The real Zelda he knew. She beamed a smile at him, sincerely happy.

"Don't worry about anything, Link. It was just my imagination, as always," Zelda reassured him, laughing a little.

And with that statement, Link squeezed her hand before answering,

"You're right. You've got to learn how to get that crazy thing under control," winking at her.

"I'll try my hardest, egghead." Zelda answered back, and they both jumped off the platform, landing on their loftwings.

_She's probably right,_ Link thought to himself. _It's just her imagination. She said it herself. And she promised me. She promised she was okay and that she wouldn't leave. Zelda never breaks her promises._

Making what he would later decide to be one of the worst decisions in his life, Link dismissed Zelda's strange behavior and flew to the plaza.

He flew around for a while with Zelda, making sure his loftwing was still alright. Once they both decided he seemed normal, the two of them dove to the plaza.

"That's one amazing bird you have there, Link. He seems to be flying great, especially considering what all he's been through today," Zelda commented.

"Of course he is, he's mine," he replied proudly.

"You spoil him you know." Zelda said, smiling.

"As if you don't yours!"

"Fair enough. I'm going to fly back and tell father what happened. Groose and his little posse really should get in trouble for this you know…" Zelda told him.

"Yeah, I know. But let's wait until after the ceremony, please?" Link asked her, wanting to avoid giving Groose any reason to throw him off his loftwing during the race.

"Well, if you say so."

And with that, Zelda waved goodbye to her friend before diving off the platform yet again.

As he watched her fly off, Link heard the thundering footsteps of Groose behind him.

"Well well well, look who it is. Word on the street is you found that scruffy thing you ride on."

Link turned around to face Groose, trying to remain calm. Groose didn't give him a chance to respond.

"Because you and that dumb bird of yours can't tell time, all the practice warm-ups we did were for nothing. Now I'm all stiff." He said, moving his shoulders around.

"Well, don't feel bad," Link started. "I'm sure it really wouldn't have made a difference anyway."

Groose stared at Link with an evil glare. Link rarely responded to Groose's insulting remarks, and when he did, Groose was further riled.

"Oh, would you look at that? The twerp actually spoke. I thought your little brain couldn't function without Zelda around, but it turns out you actually can speak words." Groose narrowed his eyes at Link, getting madder upon thinking about his relationship with Zelda.

"Yeah, I know a lot of 'em. Want to hear some of the one's referring to you?" Link said, with a sly grin spreading across his face and one eyebrow raised.

"Oh don't pretend you're all courageous now, Link." Groose was actually beginning to lose words to say to him, and Link took the opportunity of vulnerability and ran with it.

"And you don't pretend to not know about my loftwing. You think I believed you? You think I don't know it was you?" Words of anger began to pour out of Link's mouth. It was by far the most he had said to Groose all year.

"You crossed a line today, Groose. Picking on me is one thing, but caging my bird up is another. I'm sick of your arrogance, I'm sick of your lies, and frankly, I'm sick of your ridiculous hair."

Cawlin and Stritch snickered behind Groose at Link's last line. Groose shot them a deadly glance, silencing them quick.

"You only think you can talk to me like that because _she_ will come to your rescue!" Groose was completely horrified by Link standing up to him. And Link was horrified by the fact that Groose couldn't seem to stop talking about Zelda.

"Don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks. 'Ooh, Zelda and I are BEST friends, we go everywhere together!' You think you're something special, don't you?"

"Well apparently you do," Link replied, unable to keep the comment in.

"Today's the day I break up your little fantasy land, hot shot. That's gonna be ME up there with Zelda today, you understand? ME." Groose said, frantically pointing at himself for reassurance.

He then turned around, mumbling to himself about the events that would take place after the race with Zelda. The thought of Groose alone with Zelda made Link nauseous. He knew Groose would do something stupid, like try to kiss her. Link was aware he would only get a slap in the face in return, but he did worry about Groose being so quick that he would actually make contact with her.

_You're not going to give him the chance though. You'll win this, for both our sakes. _Link thought to himself, thinking about how horrendous it would be for Zelda as well.

Speaking of which…

"Care to explain just what you meant by, 'Our special moment alone'?" Zelda yelled at him, her expression flat and annoyed, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"What? Oh, umm, I was just telling my buddy Link here how I couldn't wait for today's race." Groose said, clearly lying.

"That doesn't even answer my question," Zelda spat back, before being interrupted by Groose again.

"Well, anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one performing all the dangerous stuff." And with a smug grin, Groose marched off, closely followed by Cawlin and Stritch.

"Can you believe him?" Zelda looked at Link, genuinely appalled.

Link just looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Well, those guys aren't going to fly a fair race, but I know you can do it. Don't you dare let those fools beat you out there." Zelda told him, giving him a firm pat on the back.

"You can do this. Good luck, Link."

"Thank you, Zel." Link responded before heading over to line up for the race.

* * *

Professor Owlan gave the instructions and rules to the race. And before he knew it, Link was dashing off the platform, surprisingly already ahead of the others. He finally grabbed the statuette from the golden bird, successfully evading many eggs thrown at him by Groose and the others.

He held it high, proudly holding it in the air for Zelda to see. He heard her shout his name above him. He looked up just in time to see her diving off the platform, aimed right at him. Link's loftwing knew exactly how much speed to increase by in order to successfully catch her.

Link held out his arms, careful to not let her slip or get hurt. She fell into them fairly hard, and he set her down gently to make sure she was alright, considering she got fairly jostled.

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" She said, looking up to meet his eyes. Her face was so close to his, Link had to lean back to be able to see her.

"Great flying, Link. Congratulations." She smiled at him sweetly, slightly moving her head towards him, looking up. Link, who was rather pleased with Zelda's reaction to him winning, smiled down at her. Her eyes looked exceptionally gorgeous when she was so close to him she was forced to look up, as he was taller than she was.

"We'd better get on with the ceremony," she shouted to him, excitedly.

Link landed his loftwing atop the Statue of the Goddess, the highest point on Skyloft. He looked around a little, fascinated by the view. It wasn't until Zelda spoke that he realized why he was up even up here.

"Link, hand me the Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the Goddess," Zelda said, extending her hand. She was all business now.

She took the statuette and placed it in a small alcove, specifically made for such. After positioning it to her satisfaction, like the perfectionist she was, Zelda pulled out her harp and strung the pretty song Link had heard her play that morning. He watched her as she closed her eyes, in her own world, as her long fingers daintily danced across the strings.

As learnt, after she was done, Link gave Zelda his hand, bending down on one knee. Zelda then recited her designated part.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act as your stead in this ceremony."

She then continued, speaking as the goddess herself would.

"Valiant hero who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk…In accordance with the old ways…I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you."

Link heard the rustling of her fabric. He knew she was removing the sailcloth she had talked so much about. He didn't dare look up, as it might be interpreted inappropriately. So, he humbly kept his head down until he heard her sweet voice speak again.

"May the blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail which I now pass on to you."

She held out the sailcloth, perfectly folded. Link stood and gratefully took it from her, slightly bowing out of respect. He held the sailcloth close, noticing the nice smell radiating from it.

"Hmm, smells nice," he teased.

Zelda blushed. "Link, this is supposed to be a sacred ritual, you dork." She attempted to sound stern, but she was smiling.

"Oh right, right. Sorry." He replied, noticing her blush not going away this time.

"You know… they say the goddess gave the sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago." She paused momentarily, deciding if she dare let the next sentence out of her mouth.

"I'm really glad you were my chosen hero again today, Link."

The word "again" bounced around in his mind. It was all he could do not to sweep her off her feet at that moment in a hug. But he didn't.

"Make sure you take good care of that, okay?" Zelda commented, back to her normal self, trying to fill the silence.

Link nodded at her, filled with joy about how his day was changing. About an hour ago, he was distraught, watching his best friend jump back and forth between worlds and realities. And here he was now; with the one he was positive he had more feelings for, listening to her thank him for keeping his promise about winning.

Zelda noticed the way he was looking at her, and how unaware he was that he was doing it.

"Now, we really should finish up the ritual," she finally said, beginning to close the space between them.

_Finish up? By doing what? _Link thought to himself. He could've sworn they'd covered everything.

Zelda continued to move closer, and Link began to get nervous. He took a microscopic step back. She looked up at him slightly.

"You…do know what happens at the end…right?" She asked, almost, dare he say it, flirtatiously.

"Umm…not really." He couldn't think of what to say.

Link looked down at Zelda, who was now centimeters away from his face. She looked up at him innocently. It suddenly occurred to him that all he had to do was slightly tilt his head and bend down before her beautiful lips would be on his. Link felt his heart rate increase, refusing to believe that such a thing would actually happen. Sure, he'd thought about it plenty of times. He'd wanted to do it, he now realized, almost every day of the past year. But never had he imagined to actually do it.

"Well I'm glad to see you're so well informed on the subject!" Zelda laughed, stepping back a little and placing her hands on her hips. Much to Link's dismay, she didn't step closer to him again. She merely spun him around announcing that he had to jump off the statue.

_She totally did that on purpose…_ He thought, disgruntled. Why did she do it? Had she seen through him?

Before he could even give it a second thought, Zelda, for the second time that day, shoved him off the edge.

Link noticed the ground rapidly getting closer, and in terror, he pulled out his sailcloth, coming nearly to an absolute stop.

He landed directly in the center of the courtyard, just as Zelda had instructed him to. He stood up and brushed himself off, turning to see her sliding off of her loftwing.

"That was great! You're amazing, Link!"

Link felt his own face slightly burn. She'd never called him amazing before. Realizing the thought actually escaped her mouth, Zelda slightly paused, trying to figure out a way to cover up her mistake.

Link on the other hand found it adorable. He smiled at her, deciding to fill the silence.

"Thank you, Your Grace," he said, slightly bowing. His referring to her as the goddess made Zelda grin. Her eyes slightly disappeared when she grinned so genuinely, hinting to Link just how much of a compliment it was to her.

"Umm, Link?"

"Yes, Zelda?"

"Seeing as how you won today… and with the weather being so nice and all…think maybe," She stuttered out.

Link already knew what she wanted to do, but he was polite enough to let her finally get out her request.

"…You'd want to go flying around?"

Link smiled in response to her. "Of course I would!"

And soon the pair was off, soaring high on their loftwings.

* * *

Link flew slightly in front of Zelda, as always. He was feeling much more content about the situation with Zelda that had happened earlier, almost forgetting it completely. He let the wind blow his blonde hair out of his face, receiving that free feeling he obtained only on his loftwing. He reached down to pet it slightly. It was Zelda's call that brought him back to the present.

"Hey! Link!"

Link turned around to face her, slightly slowing down his bird.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Today was amazing, watching you win the race and performing the ritual together. I'll always remember this day as being one of my favorite days I have on record. It was really wonderful," she finished.

Link smiled at her sweetly.

"You know, Zel, it was mine too."

Zelda looked up at him, almost sad, as if trying to decide on something. She looked down, her mouth doing that adorable thing where her lips move to one side of her face. She slightly bit her lip, clearly at war with herself internally. Link began to worry again, but before he could ask her, she looked back up at him.

"You know, Link, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Zelda said in a soft voice.

"What's on your mind, Zelda?" Link asked her, trying to maintain his composure, while his mind raced with questions.

_Could this be it? Could she actually have feelings for me back, a perfect girl like that? Has she figured me out? Does she know I'm… _

Link stopped his train of thought.

_I'm… what? In love? Am I in love with her?_

He felt like he couldn't hold in his curiosity much longer. Then he remembered how long it was taking Zelda to answer back. Finally she did.

"Well, I—"

A bright piercing light interrupted her sentence. A loud ripping noise filled the sky. Zelda let out a cry of what sounded like sheer terror. Link watched as Zelda turned her head, looking as if she were in sever pain.

He turned forward quickly, feeling his loftwing struggle suddenly. In front of the two, a massive black tornado appeared from nowhere, swirling with debris.

Link tried to control his bird, but it screeched and pulled back out of fright. He hadn't even noticed Zelda being pulled into the vortex.

"What's going on?" She screamed, partially out of fear and partially because the wind was so loud.

"Zelda! Zelda, hang on!" Link cried out to her, desperately hoping she would regain control soon.

_This can't be happening. Not now. I have to know what she was going to say. I have to tell her I love her. _

"Link! Link, help!" Zelda's cries were raspy, mixed with terror and near tears.

Link dove towards Zelda, reaching out his hand for her to grasp. His loftwing was strong enough to transport them both. He threw himself forward, gripping Zelda's hand tightly, just as she was about to fall.

The wind continued to howl around them, engulfing them in darkness.

"Hang on! Don't let go! I've got you!" Link screamed to her, praying she wouldn't fall. He noticed she had been hit somehow, either by her loftwing or the rocks flying about from the tornado. A slash in the beautiful skin on her face revealed blood as it began to roll down her cheek.

"Don't let me fall, Link! Don't let me die!" She cried, her tears mixing with the blood on her face. And, in that moment, Link saw his mother yet again. Dangling from a hand, just five fingers between life and death.

Link felt an unnatural force pull her down from him. It continued to pull her harder and harder with each second.

"Zelda! Zelda, stop! Please hang on! You have to hang on!" Link called out to her, trying to encourage her to not dare let her hand slip.

Link felt the pull harder. Zelda began to moan as her arm pulled away from its socket. He began to scream jumbled up words somewhere between his mother and Zelda's name, not knowing what he was even saying.

Link heard a snap, Zelda scream, and felt her fingers tear away from his, watching as her body disappeared into the tornado. The last thing she screamed being his name. Link refused to watch her die, determined that if she didn't return home with him, he would die with her.

Link steered his loftwing straight into the vortex of pure evil after her. But just as he launched to it, the unruly force threw both him and his loftwing back into the sky, frantically flying through the air.

Link felt himself falling, and in his last moments of consciousness, he felt almost peaceful.

_I'm falling. Zelda is falling. We are going to fall through the clouds and hit the surface. We will land side by side. And my body will forever lie next to hers. _

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is finally. The dreadful day of the Wing Ceremony. I really just wrote about whatever popped into my head at the moment, so I'm sure I'll wake up tomorrow wishing I had done it completely differently. Whatever though, I want to hurry and upload it. So feel free to leave reviews about this one. Another thing, I know Link was silent in the last chapter when Groose started picking on him. The thing that changed him in this one (incase I didn't really make it clear) was the fact that Groose actually messed with his loftwing. Which is just crossing the line. Like daemons in the Golden Compass books. Like YOU DON'T TOUCH MY BIRD, so yeah, hence his sudden courage to stand up to Groose. Just wanted to point that out there. I know I digressed from the game a little but, I felt like the game didn't have enough emotion in it, so that's why I am even rewriting it in the first place. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Soooo on to the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Separation

_Darkness surrounded him again. Some sort of strange light reflected off of his body. Link's eyes fluttered open. He was falling. He looked up to see a strange pink light that strangely felt so familiar. A woman stood, no, she flew between him and the light, for it was emanating from her. Link couldn't quite make out what she looked like from afar, but he recognized her voice the instant she spoke._

_"Link…I am waiting for you. The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance."_

_Link's eyes fluttered shut again._

_"Link," she persisted._

_Link refused to open his eyes again, until he heard a small moan, not belonging to the strange, flying girl. He knew the voice was Zelda's._

_His eyes shot open to see Zelda above him, falling, what seemed to look like up. Suddenly, everything flipped. She wasn't falling up, nor was she above him. She was falling down, beneath him. Her face was sad and empty, her soul appearing to have already left her body._

_Zelda's hand reached up towards Link. He tried to throw himself towards her, extending his arm as far as possible. But he was slightly too far. Frustration spread through his entire body. He could feel himself screaming, but no sound came out. Instead of his own screams, he only heard Zelda's. Her piercing shrieks rang from every angle, engulfing him in her misery. Link watched as his Zelda, his precious, beautiful Zelda fell right into the mouth of the wretched, giant beast he had seen in his dream just that morning._

* * *

Link's eyes shot open, and he sat up in an instant, causing his head to spin. He gasped for air, and his heart rate was racing. He put a hand to his forehead, feeling a layer of sweat covering it. He looked around, realizing he was in his bed back in the academy, safe.

For a moment, he was relieved, thinking the entire day had been merely a dream. His heart fell to his stomach as he remembered, and realized it was extremely real. His mind raced, recalling what had happened to Zelda: he had won the race; they finished the ritual; they went flying; a tornado appeared…

Suddenly all at once, Link relived the horrific moment of Zelda's death. Her hanging on to his hand for her life, the hand she had held and led so many times, being her lifeline, her blood sliding down her beautiful skin, all raced through Link's memory. He thought of her horrible cries and pleads, begging him not to let her die. Link thought he was going to throw up upon the realization that he had failed her.

She has to be dead. There's no way she survived…

He remembered the snap of her arm, ultimately being what tore them apart. And lastly, her last cry of his name.

Link knew there was more. There was more to the story that he some reason could not remember. What were they talking about? Abruptly, Zelda's sweet voice sprang into his mind.

"You know, Link, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

Link cradled his head in his hands as he remembered the unfinished conversation. He felt his eyes begin to produce hot tears.

It was Gaepora's voice that stopped him.

"Ah, you're awake."

Link had no idea he had been in his room. How long had he been asleep? How did he even get back here? And how long had it taken him to remember what happened?

Apparently it had only taken seconds, as Gaepora was just now noticing he was up. Link turned his attention to him.

"When your loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst…" Gaepora stated. Link continued to only stare, thanking the goddess for his precious loftwing.

Gaepora continued. "Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much, we can be grateful."

Link hung his head in despair, realizing that he would have to be the one to tell Gaepora about his daughter. As if reading his mind, Zelda's father asked him the dreaded question.

"But, Link…"

Link looked up to see tears in her father's eyes, a sight he'd never seen from the stoic man.

"Where is Zelda? She was with you, was she not?"

Link could tell he was trying to restrain himself, as not wanting to overwhelm him, especially considering he could potentially have a number of head injuries. But Gaepora's composition began to slip as he continued thinking of his beloved Zelda.

"What has happened to my daughter?" Gaepora asked him, his words coming out slowly with anguish.

Link inhaled, trying to decide just how to word the catastrophe. He decided that the full truth was best. He began to tell of the whole incident, leaving out the 'Zelda-dangling-for-life' bit. Link didn't want her father to have to live with the same image he did.

Gaepora sat in Link's desk chair, arms folded, and listened intently, not showing as much emotion as Link had expected. He nodded his head ever so slightly, indicating he was listening. When Link had finished, he noticed the tears streaming down his own face.

Finally, Gaepora spoke.

"That tornado was no ordinary storm, my child. That was an evil magic, one not of our world." He often called Link his child, as he was the one to basically raise him. He looked at Link as his own, loving him like a son.

Gaepora stood, placing a hand to his face. He lost himself in thought for what felt like minutes. Link heard him mumbling to himself, and began to question if his mind was working to its full capacity, considering he had just learned of his daughter's disappearance.

Not disappearance, death, Link corrected himself internally.

"Tell me, Link, did anything about Zelda today seem…off?"

Link recalled the conversation he and Zelda had right after finding his loftwing, and mentally kicked himself for dismissing it.

"Well sir, in all honesty, yes." Link answered reluctantly.

"Please, please you must tell me, what did she say?"

Link recapped on the entire conversation. He told of Zelda's strange looks and her obsession with the Surface, and he told of her hearing strange voices in her mind.

"What about you?" Gaepora asked.

Link stopped, confused. Him? He was fine, except for those dreams he'd been having.

"Me sir?" He asked politely. Then he answered hesitantly.

"Well, I've been having strange dreams, dreams of a woman – a spirit looking thing. She keeps saying something about a 'great mission'. And in my dreams, there's a beast: this giant, horrifying beast coming out of the ground."

He stopped before telling Gaepora of his last dream where Zelda was devoured by it.

"This is all very interesting, Link. The two, however, might not be related."

Link's heart fell again. He doubted Zelda's survival, but there was something about having to know. He couldn't just sit there and wonder all of his life what happened to his best friend. Dead or not, he had to find her.

With that thought in his mind, Link grabbed his boots and began putting them on. Gaepora snapped out of his stupor at the sound of Link stirring.

"Hold it, Link. You can't go right now."

It was scary how he could read his mind.

Just like Zelda, Link thought, his heart smiling a bit.

"You're still recovering. You need to rest." Gaepora's tone made Link stop.

"Daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be unlikely that we turn up with anything right now, and it would be dangerous to search."

Link got nauseous upon hearing Gaepora's use of the word "anything".

"Yes sir," was his only response.

Gaepora turned to leave, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep that night. But he made up his mind of a job he had to do.

"Rest now, Link. Zelda will be fine. She's out there alive. I know she is." Deciding it would be best to end on a good note, he left Link alone in his room.

Link couldn't read Gaepora. One minute, he sounded hopeful of his daughter's survival and the next, he sounded as if he too, had given up on believing she was out there.

It was the sound of the strange woman's voice that interrupted Link's daze.

Link stood up, stumbling slightly. He heard the voice again, right outside his door. He raced to the door and threw it open. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

A woman, no, a girl, seemingly about his age, floated in front of him. Her skin, hair, and eyes were blue. She clearly wasn't human. She reflected light, all of her body having the same smooth, metallic looking texture. She donned a blue and purple dress, with leggings all the way down to her feet. Her arms were tucked within wing-like sleeves, making her appear armless. She spoke no words.

Link attempted to approach her. However, upon his step, she took off with angelic grace. She flew up the stairs in the academy. Link looked at her briefly. It was so strange seeing this girl from his subconsciousness in the academy, a place of normalcy. The girl only stared at him. She showed no emotion; however, Link felt that she was longing for him to follow her.

He approached her again, watching her race down the hall, nearing the door. When he got there, she merely floated right through it, leaving a trail of light behind her. In awe, Link opened the door and continued following her.

She flew around, guiding him through the lowest lying parts of Skyloft, before flying straight up and out of sight. Link looked up to find a wall of vines. He tugged on them to find they were fairly sturdy. And so he climbed his way up, ever mindful of where he stepped. One slip and he could be falling helplessly yet again for the third time that day.

Once he reached the top, Link pulled himself up to see that he was in the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess. He felt his heart tug upon seeing the circle in the middle, the one that he landed on right before Zelda called him amazing.

Could it really have been just this morning that I was with her? He thought to himself about the morning he'd had with her. He stopped momentarily to relive hearing her sing.

He turned around to see the girl still floating patiently behind him. Once she had his attention, she gracefully flew right into the base of the statue. Link stopped, confused, but before he could question, the outline of a door lit up, and the stone disappeared, revealing a long dark hallway.

Link was amazed, wondering just how much of Skyloft he didn't know.

Zelda would kill to see this, he thought before walking into the darkness, ready to see what awaited him, and hoping he would one day be able to tell Zelda about it.

As Link entered the room, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. It was completely made of stone. In the corners, large carvings of loftwings stood, clearly thousands of years old. The room was fairly well lit, as there were many torches burning around the room. Most of the light, however, radiated from a sword in the center of the room. The sword was stuck in a pedestal, and a faint sound could be heard from it as it gave off its otherworldly glow. Link stood amazed. He remembered the blue spirit he followed in here, and he noticed her disappearance.

Then he heard an odd chime, and from the sword, the pink light from his dream sprang out of it. There she stood, floating high above him once again. Link looked up at her in amazement. It was the closest she had been to him, and he could finally study her features. She studied him too, for a few seconds, before concluding he had been given enough time to take in the scene.

"The one chosen by my creator," she spoke in her strange voice. "I have been waiting for you. You will play a roll in a great destiny"

Link continued to stare. Realizing he wasn't going to talk any time soon, the spirit continued.

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry, young hero."

Young hero? I'm no hero; she's got the wrong one, Link thought, refusing to believe he could possibly be the type to carry out a "great mission".

"Come Link…" Fi continued.

"You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by creator, it is your destiny."

Link said nothing. He didn't even move. He only stared at Fi with a somewhat repulsed expression. He began to take a step back; eager to run away and pretend nothing in the past twelve hours had happened. It was Fi's next comment that stopped him.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep…." She said, firmer this time.

Link stopped, suddenly realizing they were not just nightmares. He was slightly anxious about how Fi even knew such. She continued when she realized she had his attention.

"My sudden appearance, uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear; they are all related, are they not? Under the circumstances, it is reasonable for you to exhibit some apprehension. But, to minimize some apprehension, allow me to share some information."

Now we are getting somewhere, Link thought, standing more attentive this time.

"My projections indicate this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state."

Link's heart rate increased, eager to hear what was next.

"The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

He gasped, and felt a smile of relief spread across his face.

"And this spirit maiden, the one you call Zelda, is another one chosen to be a part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to see your friend again, I highly recommend you take up the sword in front of you before you set out to search for her."

Link didn't need to hear anymore. He sprinted toward the sword, with Fi moving out of his way. He stopped for a split second when she was right above him, still not believing she was actually real.

"I see no further persuasive measures will be necessary. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

Link pulled the sword out of its pedestal. He felt the heavy, sturdiness of the sword in his hands. It was a beautiful blade: the handle of it was a light blue, and an ancient gem was embedded right between the handle and the blade.

Link held the sword upward, just as Fi had instructed him to. He felt a surge through the sword, and soon, it lit up even more than before, filled with the strange same light Fi seemed to emit.

Fi stared at Link with what he concluded as satisfaction.

"Recognition complete, Master Link…"

Link stood in awe. Master?

Before he could continue to question more, he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Link!"

Link spun around to see Gaepora walking toward him.

"I had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure. And yet, here we are, in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place that the youth of legend was foretold to stand."

"Youth of legend?" Link questioned. He had never even heard of such.

Gaepora continued. "It is said that this place was left to us by the Goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret, passed down for many generations, along with a handful of words."

He started reciting the words foretold thousands of years ago by the goddess.

"When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred."

Link stood speechless, looking back and forth between Gaepora and the sword.

"Link, a few days ago, the sword began to give off a faint, heavenly glow. At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime."

Gaepora stopped and looked up at Fi for a moment. It was the first time he'd even acknowledged her presence.

"The words I have kept secret are coming true before my very eyes."

He continued to quote the goddess.

"The one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness, yet wise beyond measurability."

Fi looked at both the men for a while before speaking.

"Ah yes, the oral form of communication. One of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission," she said sounding almost humored, Link thought.

"It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over generations."

Gaepora stood, dumbfounded. He and Link glanced at each other before turning to Fi. She elegantly floated down to where she was eye-level with them before continuing the passage spoken by the goddess.

"The youth who draws the sword shall be the goddess's chosen hero. And it is he who has an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of the great apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall sore over the clouds and plummet below… and, upon being united with the spirit maiden, the two shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."

Link's heart skipped at the mention of the "spirit maiden", Zelda. Suddenly, he heard her voice in his mind, and he was transported back to the time he and Zelda read the ancient texts in the Headmaster's office.

"There's a whole other world down there called the Surface!"

Fi spoke again, snapping him out of his flashback. "Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the Surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the great mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

Link firmly nodded his head and gulped. He would do anything for Zelda, but this task, however, seemed impossible. No one had ever pierced the cloud barrier before, and how else was he supposed to get to the surface?

Fi held out her hands, and a large piece of a tablet appeared magically.

"This tablet will illuminate a path below the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the alter behind me," she commanded.

Link held the tablet in his hands and studied it briefly. It was very old with ancient transcripts written on it. A green jewel was on it, and the stone it was constructed of made it very heavy.

"Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest above the alter with a Skyward Strike. Charge the blade, and thrust it forward."

Link did as she commanded, and the crest began to glow and float. It was awakened by the strike, making it change from the dull grey metal into a beautiful purplish, pinkish soft crystal. Link then approached the alter, a rectangle cut into the stone in the wall under the crest, and placed the tablet within it.

"Master Link, it is done. A pathway has been opened through the clouds by which you can now reach the surface. I advise you obtain all necessary items before embarking on your journey. I recognize you as my master; therefore I will follow you wherever you may go. I reside in your sword, where I shall stay until you summon me."

Fi jumped in the air and turned into her light before launching into the sword and disappearing.

Gaepora approached Link, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Link, hear me for a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse as mentioned in the old text is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems both you and Zelda have important rolls in the destiny of this land. If what Fi says is true—Zelda is alive! Alive and most likely coming to terms with whatever the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny I don't know what dangers you will have to face, Link. Especially down there. But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me. What we've seen here today defies logic and explanation. But it is only the start of your long journey, I fear. Please, see it through and prove legends true."

Link stood amazed for the thousandth time in the past half hour. Gaepora stared at him, not as a student, but as a father. One who was dreadfully worried about his only love still there. Link gazed up at him before answering.

"Headmaster Gaepora, I can't tell you that I will succeed, and I can't tell you that I will not stumble a time or two on this long journey. I can't even assure you I'm the right one. I'm no hero; I'm only seventeen years old. Not to mention Zelda has been the one to help me through anything in life. Frankly, I don't know how I'm going to do it without her. But I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to bring her back, safe. I promise you I will not abandon my search until I find her. You can count on that."

Gaepora's eyes flooded with tears before pulling Link into a tight hug. The two held each other for a while, coming to terms with the instant change in their lives before pulling back, Gaepora's hands on Link's shoulders.

"You do a father so proud, Link. I know you will succeed."

"Thank you," Link replied.

"Now, dawn has yet to rise, but you and I have had a long day, and most of the night. You should try to rest before setting out tomorrow."

"Alright," Link answered.

Gaepora studied him for a while, his brow furrowed.

"You know, Link. Those clothes… they really aren't sufficient for your journey. However, the uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready. A uniform like that should be more suitable for your travels. I'll have it in your room first thing this morning."

"Yes sir, thank you." Link told him.

And with that, the two left the Chamber of the Sword, ready to prepare for whatever long journey awaited them. As the walked, Link prayed to the goddess. He prayed for hope, and help. But most of all, he prayed for Zelda.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I had some trouble uploading this so I hope it works this time. Anyway, here's chapter 8. It was really more of a transitional chapter, but still yet, essential. Feel free to review, hope you all enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9: To the Surface

Link awoke, for the first time that he could remember, alone. Without Zelda, there was no one to bonk him on the head, or pull him out of bed, or mess up his covers. He pushed the depressing thought aside. He couldn't think about not having her right now. He had to think about the fact that he was going to find her. He could not loathe in self-pity. Whatever she was going through right now could be far worse than what he was.

And, as he would later find out, it was.

Link got up out of bed, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. He looked on his desk to find a green knight uniform neatly folded, just as Gaepora had promised him. He took off the dreaded clothes he had worn on the day of the ceremony and dressed in the new night uniform. He admired the maker's handiwork. It was a forest green, with tan pants. He tucked his pants in his boots and synched up his belt. Link heard a knock on the door and answered it to find Gaepora with a plate of breakfast for him. He thanked him, and began to gorge himself on the meal, for he did not know when he find another one as nutritious.

Gaepora advised him to stop by the Bazaar before leaving Skyloft. Link donned his gloves, and broke them in a bit. Gaepora smiled at him with satisfaction.

"That green uniform is what our knights this year will be wearing. I had my doubts about the color, in all honesty. But upon seeing you wear it, I couldn't imagine a more fitting color. Link, it's as if you were born to wear it!"

Link smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Thank you, Headmaster," he replied.

Gaepora regained his seriousness, as Link's departure was nearing.

"Take care on your journey, Link. I will return to my office and see if I can find anything of use to you on the road ahead. I'll begin with the ancient texts to glean what I can for this mission."

Link nodded.

"And Link? Know that if you need me, I'm right here. You and Zelda will be and my prayers, day and night. May the goddess guide and watch over you both."

Link flatly thanked Gaepora, too overwhelmed to be emotional. Gaepora hugged him, and left before he shed any more tears.

Link stopped at the platform in the courtyard by the goddess statue. He turned around to gaze over Skyloft, the little piece of floating land that had been his home. He couldn't see all of it, really, but he purposefully chose to dive off of this platform; the one Zelda pushed him off of the morning before.

He took a deep breath, and jumped off. As he felt his feet leave the ground, he knew the next land he would be stepping on would be the surface. He had no idea what to expect. Fear and anxiety coursed through his veins. But the thought of Zelda alone to fend for herself kept him going.

He called his loftwing, and was soring within seconds. As Link flew away, he turned around slightly. He saw the place where he and Zelda had been, not twenty-four hours before, talking about the surface and her desire to see it.

_Little did she know…,_ he thought.

Link remembered the two of them stepping in to hug each other before being interrupted by his loftwing. Link mentally kicked himself again for not taking the time to give her one last hug. His stomach dropped at the thought of never again feeling her skinny arms slip around him, and her head rest right beneath his shoulder. He might never again be able to caress her long hair and hold her close to him when he was in despair. Of course, he hadn't ever been in as much despair as he was now. He longed to hear her words of encouragement, just one more time.

Link snapped out of his stupor as he approached the large green pillar of light. His loftwing seemed a bit hesitant, but Link pet him slightly to assure him that it was okay.

Fi popped out of the sword to tell him that they were nearing, and that he should pull out his sailcloth to keep from thrashing onto the ground. Link did not find it encouraging.

He steered his loftwing right toward the light. He stooped down so that he was right over the break in the barrier. Through it, he could faintly see shades of green covering the land beneath. It was already larger than he expected.

_Of course_, Link thought, _I don't know what I expected to see, anyway. _

Rapidly, the terrain of the area began to get clearer. With that being said, it also got closer. Link was astounded by the view that he hadn't realized how close he was getting to the ground. He quickly snapped out of his trance at the land and whipped out his sailcloth. He landed on his feet, stumbling a bit from the momentum of the fall.

_"Make sure you take good care of that, okay?"_

Zelda's voice rang through his head upon seeing the sailcloth. Link held it to his face and inhaled her scent before gently tucking it back into the adventure pouch that Fledge had made for him.

After saying a quick prayer for Zelda and imagining her in his mind, he decided to survey the area. The ground was hard and solid. It felt as if there were miles of it under his feet. Link took in a deep breath. There were so many different smells and textures to the air. It seemed heavier, and…sticky, in a sense. There wasn't nearly the kind of breeze there was in Skyloft, and from what Link could see, there were thousands of trees. Hills got in the way of his view of the vast land, but he could tell that it stretched on forever. He was truly stunned by everything around him But, for some reason, in a way, he welcomed it.

Immediately, Link heard Fi's chime as she flew out of the sword.

"Master Link, we've arrived. This is the fabled surface that has long been part of Skyloft legend. By my calculations, you are currently in the Sealed Grounds. Please proceed with caution, Master."

Link was still looking around while she talked, but was careful to take in the information that she spoke.

He decided he would explore the area, with hope of finding anything that would lead him to Zelda. Link pushed back the thought of finding her any condition that couldn't be considered alive and well. He remembered the snap of her arm and the height of her fall, but he hung on to what Fi said the night before.

Link had only taken about three steps when a Deku Baba emerged from the ground. It had looked like only a flower, but once he got close to it, its vine neck extended. It turned its head to him, ready to strike. Link jumped back, startled by the sudden appearance of an enemy. He drew his sword from its sheath. He struck once toward the plant, but it merely turned its head and bounced back. It struck for Link, but he jumped back, evading its disgusting teeth.

Link took notice of the position in which it opened its mouth. It reminded him of the logs he had practiced on in the sparring hall back on Skyloft. Realizing the proper way to attack, Link skillfully swiped his sword horizontally, right through the creature's mouth. Its head split and it fell dead to the ground.

Link sheathed his sword, pleased with his ability to figure out how to destroy the monster. It wasn't long until two more popped up; but he easily took them out.

Link came to the end of the path and jumped down, landing in front of a giant stone temple. The terrain seemed to spiral downward, until it reached a stopping point far below the temple. It was about a 100-foot drop from where he stood.

He took a step forward cautiously. There seemed to be another presence with him. He looked around, but he could see nothing.

Abruptly the area around him flashed with black and red. Link stopped, realizing his mind was beginning to feel foggy. He walked toward the edge of the first level that he stood on, looking down to the center of the spiral. Black tendrils of an unknown smoke or steam were bellowing out of the ground. The ground began to shake, and the area around him went black and red again. The strange smoke blew up toward him. Link shielded his face from it. Upon reopening his eyes, he couldn't see anything now. He felt like he was in one of his nightmares yet again. Then he heard an all too familiar roar. Link looked down to see the beast from his dreams coming out of the center of the ground.

He looked at it, confused. He felt a striking pain in his head, suddenly. Link dropped to his knees, unable to bear the pain. The black fog now began to consume him. Link opened his eyes to see the beast before him. It didn't appear to have any eyes., only sharp scales and a monstrous mouth with rows and rows of teeth. Link prepared to unsheathe his sword, but the beast was too massive. It gave a final roar before opening its mouth to devour him.

Link opened his eyes again. He was relieved to find that he was back in front of the temple, and the beast was nowhere to be seen In fact, the whole thing had been another dream. Or rather, vision. He peered over the edge a bit more for good measure, to ensure nothing of his vision had actually happened.

A slight breeze hit his face, which calmed him. It seemed to speak to him. Link turned around to finally study the temple. Half of the giant dome that once covered it was gone, leaving only a half circle over the portion of ground that he stood upon. The doors to the temple seemed very old and heavy. A strange glowing symbol covered the doors.

Link approached them, hoping to find a clue as to what to do once inside. But when he neared them, it was impossible to even touch the doors. The glowing light made them hot, unbearable to even attempt to open. He heard Fi's chime and watched as she gracefully flew out of the sword.

"Master, some important news. Even though the doors have been opened recently, they are now sealed with an ancient magic I cannot identify. Proceed around the nearby area to find a way to break the seal if you wish to enter."

Link's heart skipped a beat when he realized what she said. The doors had been opened, and recently. He knew it had to have been Zelda. The thought of her just behind the doors in front of him made him overjoyed. He was so close.

Link thought momentarily about what to do to break the seal. He did the only thing he could think of, which was jump off the ledge and see what evil was spewing out of the ground at the bottom.

Link ran and jumped off, pulling out his sailcloth just before hitting the ground.

He approached the design on the ground, and noticed the strange spike that floated above it. His head slightly ached due to being in the presence of the evil that surrounded it.

Unsure of what to do, Link began to get closer. Suddenly, a voice spoke to him.

"Young one…" it called.

"Child of Destiny who descended from the sky… raise the sword to the sky… take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power…"

Link expected Fi to pop out of his sword, but nothing happened. He didn't know what any of that meant, and he couldn't get his mind off of the way he was addressed.

"_Child of Destiny"? I'm no Child of Destiny. I'm just a kid trying to find his best friend. They've all got the wrong person._

Link only knew what it meant to, "raise his sword skyward", having done it before when Fi told him to.

He unsheathed his sword and held it up, feeling a surge run through it. Link slashed it forward toward the floating post.

The spike glowed with a heavenly light temporarily before apparently shoving itself into the ground. The black streams of evil ceased coming out of the ground, and all grew quiet.

Link heard what sounded like the wind come from all around him. Suddenly, out of tiny holes in the ground, air began to blow up. Link had never seen such a thing happen before.

He heard Fi and waited for her to explain.

"Master Link, I sense a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike," she began.

"I also detect an aura that correlates closely to your sailcloth. I surmise this aura belongs to Zelda."

Link's heart began to race. She was alive! And she was near. She had to be near. Sensing his excitement, Fi continued.

"I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing."

"Wait, what is dowsing? How can you do that?" Link asked her, both excited and confused.

"Dowsing is when I detect the aura of something you wish to search for using the tip of your sword. The nearer you are to the object emitting the aura, the stronger the response will be. The response manifests itself through vibration," Fi answered.

Link took out his sword eagerly. Sure enough, he felt the sword begin to vibrate. He pointed it up, and the vibration got stronger.

Link looked around for a way up to the temple, where he knew she had to be. He judged that if he pulled out his sailcloth and jumped over the strong streams of air, he would float up to the next level. He walked over to one and tried.

With success, he landed softly on the next level up. He did this again and again until he reached the top. Link pulled out his sword and felt the vibration. It was extremely strong now, especially when he held it toward the temple. Link approached the doors again, noticing that the seal was fading.

It faded completely, leaving Link able to walk in. He pushed on the doors with all his might, nearly stumbling when they finally opened.

His heart raced as he imagined finally finding Zelda. It had only been about twenty-four hours since the horrible tornado appeared, but it felt like days.

* * *

Link stopped when he entered the temple. Stone pillars were perfectly aligned with moss covering them. What used to be stone on the ground was covered with grass in most places. The ceiling was also stone, except for the few holes in it. In the middle of the temple was a small set of steps leading up, a gap, and more steps leading down. It was as if something was supposed to go in the gap, but it was vacant. Behind the tiny steps were bigger steps, leading to a set of giant double doors. Sunlight shined through the hole in the ceiling (which reminded Link of Zelda for some reason), cascading down into the temple in front of the doors.

That is when Link noticed her. At the top of the steps, sitting on the ground, was a woman. She sat cross-legged under what looked like a teepee, but upon studying it briefly, Link realized it was her cloak. She had a braid that hung in front of her, which had been coiled up, and swung like a pendulum. Link watched her for a moment. She spoke before he had the chance to.

"Ah, the traveler who descended from the clouds. I welcome you, child of fate."

Link recognized her voice as being the one which called out to him moments before. He was still confused on why she kept referring to him with these names such as, "Child of Destiny" or, "Child of Fate".

Seeing he was still confused, the old woman spoke.

"Tell me child, what is your name?"

Link had to think for a second to remember what to say, or how to even speak.

"L-Link…ma'am." He said, trying not to sound rude.

"Link? Ah, very good. A good name."

"Um, yes. Thank you," he replied.

The old woman studied him for a while, a slight smile on her lips. Link studied her too, taking notice of her strange clothes and long braid that wrapped around her head. Her skin was darker than his, and wrinkled. A faint tattoo of a tear came from her eye. He liked her; she reminded him of some of the elders back on Skyloft, whom he always enjoyed talking to.

"I see you have gained control over the sacred power of your sword, the Skyward Strike, which is yours to command. It is proof you are fit to wield the blade you carry, The Goddess Sword. I have sat year for many years waiting for you to arrive, all so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide."

"My guide? I'm sorry ma'am, but I think you have the wrong person. I'm not a hero; I'm merely looking for my friend. Have you seen her?"

The woman only continued to stare at Link, clearly waiting for him to explain.

"I know I have had dreams troubling my sleep about a great mission, and that I have the sword and all, but I really don't think I am the one who is supposed to carry this thing out," he finished.

The old woman smiled at him.

"Oh my child," she said calmly. "You are indeed the one. Your meekness only emphasizes it. You cannot run from your calling, young man. You try to, but still yet you continue on in your journey. You have an unbreakable spirit."

"That's what I keep being told," Link muttered. He never wanted any of this. He was happy on Skyloft, striving to become a knight and spending his days with Zelda. It was only because of her that he was here; not some great mission.

"You will see, my boy. Trust in what you hear, for it is all true. Do not despair, all your questions will later be answered."

"And until then?" Link asked, deciding to stop denying what she said.

The old woman smiled and looked around.

"You stand under the Sealed Temple, a place built by the Goddess an eternity ago. Your arrival here was predestined many, many years ago. The spirit maiden you seek arrived here shortly before you, descending to this land in a shower of light. There is no doubting it. The gears of fate have begun to turn."

Link realized she finally answered his initial question, which was whether or not she had seen Zelda.

"So she's here? She is okay?" He asked, hearing his voice rise with each word.

"She is okay. But yet, all is not as it should be. The spirit maiden was not meant to reach this land in the manner in which she did. There is an evil power working in the shadows. It moves to warp the destiny which you two are a part of."

"So the beast in my dreams, and the one I saw in a vision coming out of the ground…it is the evil that is trying to destroy everything?" Link asked her, beginning to put what little information he had together.

"Indeed it is. Link, I know you are concerned with the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts. It is understandable, but for now you must focus on moving forward. That girl has her own purpose she must pursue, as do you. She has set out to Faron Woods to discover that destiny for herself, and you must follow."

The old woman reached in her cloak, pulling out an old piece of paper rolled up. She took it and began writing on it before handing it to Link.

"This is your map. Take it with you on your journey. I have prepared it for you. The "x" on it locates the path that will lead you to Faron Woods. You will be traveling through unfamiliar land, and many monsters have settled there. I advise you keep a sharp eye and steady hand on your road ahead."

Link thanked her for the map and tucked it within his shirt, wanting to keep it safe.

"Go now, Link. You must head to Faron Woods and chase after the spirit maiden…the one you call Zelda. On your way, take the contents in the treasure chest in this room. It should prove to be useful on your journey."

"What about Zelda?" He asked her before leaving. "You said there were monsters in this land. What if she cannot protect herself?"

The old woman smiled again at Link.

"You sell your friend short, young hero. I think you will be surprised to find that that girl is well capable of taking care of herself. She has the goddess on her side, Link, as do you. Do not worry. Go now, seek her out."

Link nodded and began to walk to the treasure chest. Inside was a potion that would replenish some of his health. He recognized that this bottle itself might also be kept and used to store other potions.

"Hero from the skies!" the old woman called out before he went through the door.

Link turned to face her, realizing that he actually answered to the name.

"That girl may be able to take care of herself, but that does not mean you shouldn't do everything in your power to find her. It is _you_ who will abolish the darkness with your hand, and her at your side. Only together can you succeed. You are still assigned to protect her."

"Yes ma'am," Link said.

"And, Hero," she called one last time. "Good luck."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but time got away from me the past few days. Which leads me to this: I know this chapter is a lot of game-play which, frankly, is not my cup of tea. But I really didn't have time to go through and change it, and I wanted to go ahead and post this one. So leave me some reviews and let me know what you think. It's hard finding a happy medium between not glazing over game stuff and explaining enough. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's tough now because I don't have complete freedom like I did with the first five chapters. But, I digress. Hope you all enjoy and bear with me here, I'm trying to improve my writing. Thankfully I have a person to beta my stuff now! So thanks to them it's not as bad as it was. Thanks guys! Hope you all continue reading!**

**If you were notified recently that I updated, I was just editing this chapter. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Chase

Link took off in the direction of Faron Woods. Upon entering, he realized that this must have been the place he saw from above on his descent. The forest was actually quite cheerful. Small plants that looked rather lively covered the ground. Link had no idea what some of the things were, but he could not help but smile to himself as he looked around. As he looked up, a giant tree stood in the middle of the woods. It was so tall and large that he nearly had to bend backwards to get a total look at it. Link felt a slight breeze hit his face. It seemed so noisy here: he was nearly startled at the sound of the leaves in the wind around him. He'd never heard so many at once. There was the sound of tiny birds, miniature loftwings, as Link thought, chirping about. He saw the sunlight shining through the trees again, reminding him why he was there.

_Zelda… I have to find Zelda. Focus_, Link told himself over and over as he ran through the forest. Remembering that he could use his dowsing ability to search for Zelda, he pulled out his sword to give him a heading.

Upon unsheathing it, his sword began to vibrate extremely strong. He tried pointing it towards the path in front of him, but he found that the vibe was stronger near a clearing in the forest. Link sheathed his sword and sprinted off in the direction his sword indicated Zelda was. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster, praying to the Goddess that he'd bump into her at any moment.

But he didn't. Instead of finding Zelda, Link only came upon a small plant-like creature. A red monster hovered over it, swinging its sword frantically.

Link had never seen the creature before. It looked almost like a warthog, and it stood about two feet taller than him. Link gathered his courage before running up behind it, slashing at it with his sword.

The monster let out a high-pitched squeal as it turned around to face its new opponent. Link swung skillfully at it, knocking it off its feet. Instantaneously, Link flew into the air before crashing down with a fatal blow. Defeating the monster was easier than he expected. In fact, the thing was quite dumb. He almost laughed to himself about its high pitched, rather annoying shriek.

He jumped off the monster's corpse, sheathing his sword, and turned to examine the little creature that the monster had been harassing.

"Huh…? It's gone quiet…," it said as it stood up. Upon seeing Link, the creature jumped in the air, startled.

"Koo-weep! Now there's another one!" And before Link could stop it, the small creature ran off into the woods.

"No, wait!" Link called after it.

Before Link could question, Fi popped out of his sword.

"Master, I am sensing an interesting spike in your dowsing readings from the creature you just encountered," she told him.

"Really? I thought it was picking up Zelda. And that little thing certainly wasn't her," Link responded, slightly saddened.

"Indeed it was not, Master. The life form you just saw was merely a peaceful Kikwi, an inhabitant of the forest. They are quite intelligent beings, capable of speech."

"So, why did my sword pick him up as Zelda?" Link inquired.

Fi continued to explain the phenomenon and the unbeknownst reason for the Kikwi to emit Zelda's aura. And so, a frustrated Link chased after the Kikwi, so that he could further chase after Zelda.

Finally, after a few minutes of chasing the little Kikwi around a clearing in the woods, Link caught him. It was only after Link convinced the Kikwi that he was not going to eat it that he got his answer.

"I'm Machi! I guess you're okay, despite the fact that you're scary," he said.

"Umm, thanks. I guess. But anyway, Machi, did you happen to see my friend through here: another human like me?" Link begged that Machi would know what he was talking about.

"In fact, I sure did, kwee! Except she didn't look nearly as frightening as you!"

Link chuckled to himself. Zelda could never frighten anyone by her appearance. She was much too soft and sweet to look scary.

"Well, that's probably true," Link replied. He knelt down so that he was eye-level with the Kikwi.

"Do you think you could tell me which way she went?" Link asked.

"I don't know. She was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her a few minutes ago…"

Link's stomach tightened. That was not the answer he'd been expecting.

"Trouble? Wait, what kind of trouble? What was happening?" He began, his panic rising.

"A pack of those red guys were after her, but she escaped. In fact, she saved me just in time. She threw me up on that ledge where they couldn't reach me. I had just wandered down here when I bumped into you."

_So Zelda has been here, and recently._

Link kicked himself for not being even a few mere minutes earlier. Even in his turmoil, he couldn't help smile about the fact that Zelda took the time to save Machi, even when she was being chased down. It was just like her to put herself aside in order to help someone.

"Machi, I really need to find that girl. Could you perhaps tell me any possible way she could have gone?" Link was nearly begging now.

Machi thought for a moment before answering.

"Oh, I know, kwee! She must've gone to our leader, Bucha! She had mentioned him before those monsters came, and I pointed her in his direction. He resides over there," Machi said, pointing down the path.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Machi! I'm going to go find her now."

"Don't worry, Mr. Human. I'm sure your friend is safe with my leader. One more thing, kwee," Machi said before Link sprinted off. "Would you mind telling my leader I am safe?"

Link smiled at the Kikwi before answering.

"Sure thing, Machi."

After searching tirelessly, and even killing off a few of the monsters from before (what Fi described as Bokoblins), Link finally found the leader of the Kikwi's.

"Umm, excuse me," Link said to the oversized Kikwi. He watched as the Kikwi picked himself up, and turned to face Link.

"Kweeeeee-hee. I am Bucha, the Kikwi elder. You must be a master woodsman to spot me, kew."

"Well, thank you," Link responded, although it was truly easy to spot him in the clearing.

"Well, this is truly beginning to be an eventful day. Twice now I have seen these different life forms called humans. I ran into another one of your kind just a few moments ago."

Link felt his heart rate increase immediately. Finally, he was catching up to her.

"Really? Where did she go? One of your Kikwis told me she was with you. Machi was his name. He told me to tell you that he was okay," Link said in a hurry.

"Machi?! So he is safe! Oh thank goodness, I have been worried about my little Kikwis all day. They dispersed when those monsters came through here, kwee."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Link said, feeling sympathetic for the elder. But he couldn't get side tracked now. He was just beginning to reach Zelda… or at least know her whereabouts.

"Yes, it's a tragedy, and frankly, I can't remember where your friend went. My mind is overcome with shock and worry for my tribe. My memory of the girl is hazy. But monsters are still lurking the forest, and I don't dare leave my spot! Three Kikwis are still unaccounted for."

Link knew where the conversation was going immediately.

"Do you think," Bucha continued, "that I could ask you to find them, kwee? If you could calm my fears, I'm sure I could remember where your friend went!"

Link smiled empathetically. He couldn't just leave the poor elder to wonder about his tribe.

"Of course I will!" He responded, cheerfully.

"Oh thank you, kwee! I just know you can do it!"

After about an hour of searching, and fighting off dozens of Bokoblins, Link had finally found the last three Kikwis. All of them were very timid creatures, and each one thanked him for his help. Link had gotten turned around a few times, not realizing just how vast and intricate this new land was. Finally, he headed back to Bucha, hopeful that he would then have a heading in Zelda's direction.

Bucha turned to Link as he swung over to the clearing where Bucha sat.

"Hello, kwee! So, you found all of my Kikwis?" Bucha asked.

"Yes, I did! And they told me to tell you they are fine, and not to worry," Link responded.

"Oh, that news just warms my heart! Thank you every so much. I am indebted to you."

Link smiled humbly and softly kicked the ground with his foot.

"Oh, your friend! I do believe I remember where that pretty girl went now, kwee," Bucha continued.

Link's eyes shot up, wide with excitement.

"Really? Which way?" He responded, hastily.

"That young girl—Zelda, I believe was her name—said she had to find the Skyview Temple in the deep woods."

Link felt his temper flare, which was a rare thing.

"And you let her go out there with those _things_ chasing after her?!"

He felt his voice rise with each word. Bucha only stared at him while he spoke.

"I tried to warn her about the monsters out there, kwee! But the clever little thing vaulted off my belly and ran off on her own just the same."

Link nearly swore under his breath.

"No, Zelda! How could she just take off like that?"

Link was furious at the situation. He was even slightly mad at Zelda. He knew how stubborn she could be when she was set on doing something. He thought back to all the times she would face danger head on.

_Of course_, he thought, _there really wasn't this kind of danger in Skyloft…_

* * *

_"Link, please!" Nine-year-old Zelda pleaded to her best friend._

_"Zel, no. You know this isn't safe," Link calmly stated. _

_"But no one will know! You know I can do it," Zelda continued. _

_She had been begging to fly Link's loftwing for about a week now. The two of them met at their special spot, far out of the sight of the authorities on Skyloft. Link knew it wasn't a good idea to let her navigate it. She had ridden on his crimson bird a couple of times while he steered, but she had never flown one by herself. Zelda loved the brightly colored loftwing, and it loved her as well, recognizing her as Link's best friend. But her relationship with it could not match the one the bird shared with Link. And he knew that._

_"I promise I'll be careful. I won't even go far. I won't do anything crazy, on my word," Zelda continued, holding up her right hand._

_Link felt torn upon her promise. Zelda never broke a promise. But still yet, he couldn't live with the thought of something happening to her. And since she'd be on his bird, there would be no way of him to rescue her. With that risk in his mind, Link made his final decision._

_"Zelda, I'm sorry, but you know I can't let you. What if something happened? What if you fell? I couldn't live with myself! And I probably wouldn't have to for long because your father would kill me!" _

_Zelda studied him for a moment. Her bright blue eyes were filled with disappointment, which Link hated seeing. _

_"I'm sorry, Little Bird," he said more quietly._

_"It's alright, Link. I understand. You can't always take the risks I ask of you. And you're right. It would be dangerous, I suppose."_

_Link was slightly surprised at the amount of composure and maturity she displayed. Zelda was always very mature for her age, but she never tried to be around Link. Considering he was her best friend. She usually put up more of a fight. Figuring she had finally accepted her defeat, Link smiled and put a hand on her shoulder._

_"How about you and I go see what Henya has put out for a snack? Maybe we can actually eat something before Groose and his fellow bottomless pits gorge it all down," Link said with a smile on his face._

_Zelda's face lit up a bit more at the comment. _

_"Alright, lead the way," she replied. And with that, Link started off._

_He continued to walk in front of Zelda, as she had told him to. He remembered the funny time Henya got on to Groose for hogging all the snacks, and he turned to remind Zelda of it too._

_"Hey, Zel, remember the time that—" he cut himself off when he saw she wasn't around._

_"Zelda?" _

_Before Link could question, he heard Zelda whistle. The whistle was so closely related to his. She had mastered his pitch perfectly. Which made sense, because now she was flying away on his loftwing._

_"ZELDA!" Link called after her. _

_He watched in terror as the girl flew away, only able to see her blonde ponytail flying behind her. Zelda glided the loftwing smoothly in the air. For a moment, Link was actually impressed with her skill. She had really been paying attention to him fly. But then he remembered the horrible things that could happen if she wasn't careful. _

_Link ran over to the platform she jumped off of. He began waving his arms, signaling to bring the bird in. He watched as Zelda made a sharp turn, heading his way. She gained speed as she flew, frightening him whilst invigorating herself. He could hear her laugh as she approached. _

_"Zelda! You have to dive off!" Link yelled, hoping no one in town could hear him._

_"Wait! I don't have my sailcloth!" Zelda yelled back. _

_Link kicked himself for taking his eyes off of her. He should've known she'd pull something like this._

_"Just jump! I'll catch you!" He called up to her. _

_Zelda timed herself to fall right over Link's outstretched arms. She held her breath and rolled off of the loftwing, praying Link would catch her. _

_She felt herself fall through the air for a brief moment before being stopped suddenly. With a thud, both children fell on the ground, unharmed. __Link held on to Zelda, his eyes squeezed closed. When he opened, he found Zelda still in his arms, even though both of them were on the ground. Her eyes were shut tight as well._

_"Is there blood?" Zelda asked, opening one eye to examine her surroundings. _

_Link looked around, seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary._

_"No, but there will be if you EVER do that again!" He said to her._

_Link watched as a small smirk appeared on Zelda's face. The expression aggravated him. There was no curing her._

_"Get off of me, you scraggily remlit," he spat, pushing her off his lap._

_Zelda tried to suppress her giggle, but it still escaped. The sound made Link smile a bit too as he began to stand up, grabbing Zelda's hand to pull her up as well._

_"You never cease to amaze me. Can you, just for once, try not to be so stubborn?"_

_Zelda smiled in response to him before answering._

_"That was trying. If I had really wanted to be stubborn, I'd still be up there."_

_"Next time I'm just gonna throw you off my loftwing."_

_"Just wait 'till I have my own! I'm gonna fly circles around you all day long," she teased._

_"We'll see, Little Bird." Link smirked, knowing the comment would infuriate her._

_Zelda only punched him in the arm in fake anger. And together, the two made their way to the dining hall for their afternoon snack._

* * *

It was Bucha's voice that called Link back into reality. He had been lost in thought in a memory he hadn't thought about in years.

"I don't know, kwee. She's a stubborn little thing, I suppose. She did, however, maneuver her way this far into the woods with those Bokoblins after her. When she found me, she had just swung her way here. I saw her climbing in the trees!"

Link slightly laughed to himself, whether out of humor or insanity, he didn't know.

"She headed down that way toward the temple. Be sure to take good care if you follow her though. That area is crawling with monsters," Bucha continued, pointing in the direction.

"I will, Bucha. Thank you for all your help," Link answered, sorrowfully.

"Oh, one more thing, kwee!"

Link turned to see Bucha holding a slingshot. From where it came from, Link didn't know.

"As a reward for finding all my little Kikwis, I bestow this gift to you! Now maybe you can stun those members from afar!"

Link smiled at the sight of the slingshot. It was quite a handy apparatus.

"Thank you, Bucha. This will probably prove to be quite useful to me along the way. I appreciate it."

And with that, Link waved farewell before swinging across a vine to find the temple.

Link thought he had seen the entrance to the deep woods nearby one of the places a Kikwi was hiding.

After ridding the land of more Bokoblins and Dekubabas, Link finally saw the large stone temple ahead. However, he ran down the path only to find a giant, seemingly endless crater between him and the temple. The abyss spread all around, leaving only a few pieces of land here and there.

_I should've known I wouldn't have been able to just walk right into it…_, he thought to himself.

After swinging across various vines and climbing a number of trees and ledges, Link finally found a way up and around the giant, gaping pit.

He approached the giant temple entrance. Instantaneously, Fi emerged from his sword.

"Master Link, I am sensing Zelda's aura in the temple ahead of you."

Link looked forward to study the temple. It had a large, stone staircase that led up to a door, and two more staircases on either side of it. Above were stone archways leading to the floor about two meters off the ground, which held the door.

"However," Fi continued, "I also sense the presence of many monsters. If you wish to continue your search for Zelda, proceed with caution. If you wish to return to the sky, stand by the statue near the stairs to the temple, and it will send you back."

Link turned, surprised, and looked at the statue. It resembled a loftwing, perched on a pillar. He smiled at it, thinking of his own feathery companion. He wondered how the small thing could send him back, but he focused on the task ahead, and carefully walked up to the temple.

When he got to the door, he found it was sealed, and would not open without finding the "key" to enter.

The key, however, was not a key, but a switch.

_Of course…,_ he thought, annoyed.

Link studied high and low, for a clue. He found a pink, crystallized rock hanging over the door to the temple. Not knowing what to do immediately, Link tried jumping to grab it, but it was too high. Suddenly, the thought occurred to him to hit the switch with a deku seed from his slingshot.

Immediately, the door became unsealed. Link smiled at his success.

_How on earth was Zelda able to figure that out? And how did she even hit it?_

The more Link thought about it, the more he began to realize he had underestimated his fair friend. He began to have more respect for her, lost in admiring her skill for a moment. Thinking about her, he began to long for her.

_I have to find her. I have to find her and bring her home,_ he thought.

Again with the thought of Zelda and the two of them returning home as his motivation, Link readied himself to go into the temple and face whatever may await him there.

He studied the entrance. Unlike the friendly forest outside, the temple was dark and eerie; Giant spider webs lined the walls, and a long staircase descended into the darkness, going deeper underground.

Even Zelda would have been hesitant to go in the place. But the thought of her scared and alone in the temple pushed him forward. Summoning every bit of his courage, Link swallowed hard and raced down the steps.

* * *

**A/N: Hello blessed souls who decided to continue reading. First things first, I want to give a shout out and a HUGE thanks to my pal The Supreme. He has helped me through this whole thing, revising some things for me and making me a better writer altogether. So check out his stories because he is amazing at what he does.**

**Also, I hope this chapter made sense with the flashback I threw in there. The big italicized portion was supposed to be Link thinking back to that moment. A little frame story action going on. I will probably be adding more things like that into this story, and I have a lot of ideas so stay tuned to see what else is in store for Link and Zelda. I plan to stick with the game and all, but as far as dialogue and emotion goes (because, let's face it, there was no emotion between characters in Skyward Sword) I will probably digress from the game a bit. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed this one. PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Even if you hate it, so I can know how to make it better. Thanks!** **-Zepora**


	11. Chapter 11: So Close

_"Hey, get up," Zelda whispered._

_ "Not again…," Link moaned._

_ Fifteen year old Zelda sat atop Link's bed on her knees. She climbed over him, trying not to puncture any major organs with her knee. Once she had successfully made her way around him, she put her cold palms to his bare back and began to push him out of bed. _

_ Link's eyes shot open._

_ "Good goddess, Zelda, your hands are freezing! Couldn't you just pull me or something?" Link asked her, frustrated with the sudden cold on his warm skin._

_ Zelda laughed quietly._

_ "I definitely stuck them in the ice chest before coming in here," she said through a childish grin._

_ "And you expect me to be proud of you for that? How much more torturous can you get?" Link loudly whispered back. _

_ "I expected to wake you up," Zelda replied, Mission accomplished. Now come on, I want to show you something." She gave him a hard shove out of his bed. _

_ Link grabbed her hand for balance so he wouldn't fall out of the bed and potentially wake up his neighbor next door. _

_ "Do you know this whole night-adventuring thing is getting kind of old?" Link said. It was something they had been doing for the past ten years now. But he still loved it. Anything Zelda drug him into was usually an adventure. He knew he had to act somewhat annoyed, or else she'd begin to notice just how much he liked being with her._

_ "Are you implying I need to grow up?" Zelda asked._

_ "I'm implying that you need to stop pushing, pulling, rolling, or dragging me out of bed. You know you kneed me in the kidney earlier?" Link said, rubbing his side. _

_ "Oops," said Zelda, clearly unsympathetic. _

_ "Anyway," she continued. "Come here. You'll love this."_

_ Link took a hold of her outstretched hand and she led him, as usual. _

_ The two made their way through the Knight Academy, being careful to avoid making any noise that could lead to them getting caught. They stealthy made their way to the upper level of the Academy, and snuck out the door. Link didn't know where Zelda was leading him this time, thinking about how she'd pretty much led him all over Skyloft._

_ Link followed Zelda quite a ways. Neither of them spoke, both just content with the other's company. Link let Zelda lead him in their comfortable silence, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his. _  
_ Sidling under the shadows, Zelda made her way below the Goddess Statue. Link stopped temporarily, looking forward to where she was headed._

_ "You want me to follow you down there?" he asked her, reluctant to follow this time._

_ "Yes. There's nothing down there, I promise," she reassured him._

_ Link's instincts told him not to go. The shadowed portion of land behind the Goddess Statue was eerie and isolated from the town. Link looked back at the village, deep in sleep. He debated with himself whether or not he should follow. Zelda's voice interrupted his thoughts._

_ "Please, Link?" she asked sincerely, her blue eyes looking up to meet his. They sparkled in the moonlight, making them even more captivating than before._  
_ "I promise you it's safe. I promise," she continued, holding up her right hand._

_ "Alright, fine," Link said, continuing further. He knew it might be stupid. But Zelda promised that it was safe. And Zelda never broke a promise._

_ Link continued hopping down small ledges and cliffs until he was on the lowest portion of Skyloft. To his surprise, however, a small cave was hidden beneath the cliff. It only went in about ten feet before turning into a wall. It was more of a tunnel than a cave. But that wasn't the surprise. _

_ Inside the small cave, plants lined the walls. Greenery hung down the walls, and small flowers were planted all along the sides. A small white bench sat against the wall of the cave, perfectly made for two. The grotto was beautifully decorated with all sorts of different flowers and plants, some that Link had never seen. Along the walls, potted plants added dashes of color all around. Link looked to Zelda, who was beaming with satisfaction._

_ "Well?" She asked, biting her bottom lip while her hands clasped in front of her. _

_ "Zelda," Link breathed, "did you do this?"_

_ "Yep," she replied happily. "I've been putting it together for a while now. I know how much you like Instructor Owlan's room, since he has plants covering the walls, so I thought I'd make you one of your own rooms like that. What do you think?"_

_ Link could't believe his eyes. The beauty of it was too much to take in. Only a beautiful girl like Zelda could have created such a beautiful place. But the grotto's beauty didn't amount to anything compared to the blue-eyed beauty next to him. _

_ "It's…perfect. Beautiful. I can't even begin…I mean you don't know how much," Link stammered out beginnings of sentences trying to tell her how much it meant to him. Before he finished any of them, he swept Zelda into a hug, gripping her shoulders tightly._

_ "I can't believe you did this for me," he whispered._

_ "I just thought I'd surprise you with something. It's always nice to be surprised when you're least expecting it." Zelda replied, blushing slightly at his contact with her. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but it was fairly dark out, given that the full moon was their only source of light._

_ Link pulled back to look at Zelda. _

_ "Thank you so much," he finally said. _

_ "Well, you're welcome. I'm glad you like it so much!" Zelda said, laughing slightly. _

_ "It's amazing. But this can't be all mine. We'll share it. It'll be our new place, how about it?" Link replied, smiling._

_ "I was hoping you'd say that," Zelda said, her beautiful grin spreading across her face. The kind that caused her eyes to disappear under her cheeks slightly. _

_ Link grinned back, still gripping her shoulders. He was overcome with relief that he'd swallowed his fear and followed her into this place. He knew he'd been foolish to doubt her. _

_ "You know, I've got to learn to trust my instincts at some point though," Link said laughing._

_ "Huh?" Zelda confusedly asked._

_ "I was certain you were leading me back here to murder me," Link joked._

_ "Hey now, what have I always told you?"_

_ "Trust meeee," the two said in unison, holding out the word 'me' just as Zelda always did._

_ "I swear one of these days your crazy stunts are gonna kill me, Little Bird," Link remarked, slightly nudging Zelda's arm._

_ "Don't worry, the Hero of the Skies shall come save you!" Zelda remarked, referring to the hero name she went by as a child when the two of them played._

_ "Oh good goddess, that'd only make it worse," Link said, rolling his eyes._

_ Zelda only nudged him back harder._

_ "Oh shut up," she replied jokingly, the two of them making their way back to the academy._

_ "Actually," she continued after thinking briefly, "that's something we haven't done in a while."_

_ "What?" Link responded._

_ "Played that game," she said, her voice far off as she remembered the many times they played it all night long._

_ Link smiled and suddenly fell to the ground._

_ "Link? What are you—" Zelda started before she was cut off by Link's overdramatic, fake shrieks._

_ "Oh no! The evil dragon of Dongobrookhavech has trapped me! Someone save me!" _

_ Zelda ginned as she realized what he was doing. She flung her hair behind her and jumped, holding her fist into the air while the other rest on her hip._

_ "Fear not, citizen! For it is I, Hero of the Skies!"_

_ Hours passed as the two played and laughed all night long until the break of dawn, reliving their precious moments as children, returning to the innocent minds they still held on to._

* * *

Link stared down at the darkness all around him.

"Well, Little Bird, I said it'd kill me one day," Link mumbled aloud to no one. He recalled the time he followed Zelda behind the Statue of the Goddess in the middle of the night, despite his fear of the place.

"I guess that day is today…" He continued as he passed a giant spider web along the walls of the Skyview Temple.

He tried to tell himself it was just another adventure Zelda was dragging him into, pushing aside the fact that she wasn't here. And that she was in grave danger.

But the thought comforted him, and Link clung to the feeling.

Just as he was starting to feel more confident, ready to face whatever may await him in order to be reunited with her, a monstrous spider with a shell in the shape of a skull on its back fell down in front of him. Link swung at it instinctively, thanking the Goddess for the reflexes he possessed. But the skulltula was still hanging on it's web, swinging back and forth in front of Link. The slash bought him some time, as the spider couldn't strike at him while moving. Link slashed at it again, sending it twirling on it's web. He located the weak spot on the belly of the beast, and struck it. The giant spider fell on its back, its legs squirming in the air. Link had a particular hate for the eight legged creature, and wished to remove it from his presence as quickly as possible.

Ready to end the vile thing, Link launched into the air, aiming his sword directly for the creature's stomach, before crashing down on it. He was proud of himself for perfecting his deadly blow, and flipped backward off of the creature, kicking it into the pool of water near him once he was certain it was dead. Even if it wasn't, he was certain it couldn't swim.

"Fi," Link said aloud.

Fi flew out of his sword upon his call.

"Yes, Master?"

"What was that?" Link asked, gesturing towards the sinking caucus of the spider.

"My data tells me that monster was a Skulltula, a giant spider with a skull-shell protecting it," she answered.

"Well, we know how to kill them now," Link replied before thanking her.

Fi nodded to Link and flew back into the sword.

Link sheathed his sword and continued deeper into the temple. He had the unshakeable feeling that someone, or something, was following him. The feeling made him apprehensive, forcing him to keep a steady, quick pace through the temple. Though it was lined with traps and various puzzles, he made his way through fairly quickly.

Link had obtained a map of the temple when he was searching for clues on how to progress through it. He had finally reached the very last room after fiddling with a tenacious key to get into the room. Link felt his heart race knowing Zelda was just on the other side of the door. One door. That was all that was between them. Only one door between seeing her beautiful blue eyes and golden hair. He was eager to find her, safe and sound.

_ Heck, I'll make it back to Skyloft in time for lunch_, he thought cheerfully. He realized that he had been in the temple for a considerable about of time, and was eager to get out into open air.

Just as Link rushed to the glowing door, he was stopped by a piercing bright light. He threw his arm in front of his face to protect him, and shielded his eyes. When he raised his head, he felt a giant pain course through it. There, right in front of him, stood a man. Well, what looked like a man. This man was tall, about three inches taller than Link, and was glowing white. His hair was cut in a manner that shielded his eye, making it impossible for Link to see all of his face. The man's cloak floated behind him in an invisible wind. He stood, black sword in hand, looking as if he was ready to strike at any time.

Link watched in terror as the man held his sword. He was certain he would strike at him. But to his surprise, the person in front of him seemed to have no knowledge to his presence. The man turned to the door, preparing to strike through it. Link felt his heart rate increase as he realized that this evil person wasn't after him.  
He was after Zelda.

Link placed a hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe it at any moment.

Just as the man was preparing to strike the door, however, the man's sword dissipated into thin air.

Grunting angrily, the man turned to face Link. Finally, he spoke.

"Oh look, you're alive…"

His words sent chills down Link's spine. The strange man's face was pale grey, clearly not human. It seemed like metallic, similar to Fi's. His eyes were underlined with purple, and his lips were a paler white than his skin. He looked to be dead. Link stared at him, unable to speak.

"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have surely torn you apart. Yet, here you are. Not in pieces," the man said, grunting.

"It was you who sent the tornado?" Link asked, feeling the anger rise in him.

"Oh look at you! You comprehend words! Your mother must be so proud."

Link felt his face burn hot at the mention of his mother.

"I'm pretty hard to get rid of," he replied, holding in his anger.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. Your life or death has no consequence. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her presence here—just beyond that door," the man said, looking lustfully at the door.

Link prepared to strike him. He would've gone ahead and eliminated the vile person, but he was curious as to what the man had to say next. Link could tell he was lost in thought, so he let him speak, gleaning every ounce of information he could.

"Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds and now she's ours. Of course, we were supposed to eliminate you in the process. Yet, here you are. What a shame. Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you call The Surface. You may call me Ghirahim," he said, turning to Link with an all-too-satisfied grin.  
"As if I needed permission," Link said.

"Well, in truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy," Ghirahim said, turning to the door.

"So humble," Link deadpanned, unsheathing his sword. He'd had enough of this pompous "demon".

"Did you seriously just draw your sword?" Link heard Ghirahim say, seemingly annoyed.

"Foolish boy," he continued, spreading his arms out in an openly "fair" manner. "By all rights, the girl should've fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the Goddess snatched her away," Ghirahim said, hands in front of his face, shaking with anger.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

As Ghirahim spoke, his voice depend and rose in tone. Link stepped back, taken aback by the amount of anger this prissy demon held. But before he could say anything, Ghirahim disappeared. Poof. Gone. Vanished in a sea of magical glowing diamonds that disappeared behind him.

Link looked around nervously.

_This whole game just changed_, he thought to himself, realizing he was woefully at a disadvantage.

"This whole change of plan has made me with an appetite for bloodshed," Ghirahim's voice said, ringing throughout the room. Link struggled to find the source, but couldn't see Ghirahim anywhere.  
"Still," it said again, his time, right behind Link.

He shot his head towards the voice to find Ghirahim standing right behind him, talking directly into his ear.

"it seems hardly fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on you, I suppose. You do look like a rather fun toy…so skinny. So no, I won't kill you right off the bat."

Link felt himself still not relived. This Demon Lord was clearly more than anything he could handle.

"No," Ghirahim unfortunately continued, "I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" He yelled at Link, sticking his disgusting long tongue out and hissing it like a snake in Link's ear.

Link gasped, horrified, and stumbled forward. Ghirahim now took on a whole new look as his cloak disappeared. He was clearly strong, and clearly confident. Which worried Link even more.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers a blade appeared, black and humming. Link had no time to respond. Ghirahim launched it forward quickly, barley giving Link time to evade the knife.

Link ducked, hearing the blade whiz over his head. Ghirahim only looked at Link and awaited his approach with a smirk on his face.

Link ran towards him, ready to strike. In an instant, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared.

He reappeared on the opposite side of the room, laughing at Link.

"Oh , little human, the look on your face! How precious!"

Link waited for Ghirahim to reproach him. As he got closer, Link held his sword tight. Slowly, Ghirahim held out his hand towards Link's sword. Link stood, appalled at his boldness. Ghirahim stepped in and took ahold of Link's blade with his bare hand. He held it tight as Link struggled to release the demon's grip on his sacred sword. Ghirahim's hand held steady on the blade as a menacing grin spread across his face while he snickered with satisfaction. Link gathered all the strength he had and thrust his blade across Ghirahim's face. The demon lord stumbled back, his hand raised to the side of his face. He merely laughed off the pain and glared at Link.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers again, summoning four blades to his side. He thrust them at Link, all in a line. Link waited until the blades got closer to him. Swiftly, he swiped his sword, hitting the blades and sending them back to Ghirahim. The blades dug into Ghirahim's flesh, leaving him open.

Link ran to him at the speed of light, thrusting his sword and swinging it in all directions, unleashing his anger upon the demon.  
Ghirahim backed up and licked his lips, sending a chill down Link's spine.

_What the heck is with his tongue?_ Link thought to himself, before seeing Ghirahim reappear behind him.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and summoned his deadly sword. It buzzed as it whizzed through the air. Link continued to dodge and slice and evade any attack Ghirahim made. When he finally had backed Ghirahim into a corner with his continuos strikes, Link thrust his sword into his chest.

Ghirahim shrieked loudly, frustrated with Link's success. He disappeared, and then returned inches behind Link, kneeing him in the back. Link heard his spine crackle upon the contact, releasing a blood curdling scream from his lungs.

Ghirahim laughed, ready to pulverize the boy more. Link spun around quickly, slicing his blade into the vile demon. Frustrated and ready to end the fight, Link kept fighting. His limbs continued tirelessly.  
_ Keep going. Keep fighting. You have to protect her. You can't let him get to her._ Link continued to encourage himself, using Zelda as his only source of motivation.

Finally, after agonizing moments, Link lit into Ghirahim, slicing and sticking his blade in every part of Ghirahim's body possible.

To Link's satisfaction, Ghirahim stumbled back, panting loudly.

"Well, you put up more of a fight than I thought possible from such a lanky boy," he said, pointing at Link with his sword.

"But don't clap for yourself just yet," he continued, "that sword is the only reason you're still alive. But I believe I've spent much too long teasing and toying with you."  
Ghirahim looked towards the door, noticing the fading glow.

"I can no longer sense the girl's presence coming from this place, meaning there's no reason to linger here."

Link had just felt some of the worst pain in his life. But none of that measured up to the amount of pain that he felt upon hearing Zelda had fled, once again.

"Well, goodbye, Sky Child. Run and play for now. But get in my way next time, and you surly will die," Ghirahim announced before swinging his sword in an elegant circle around him, and again, disappearing.  
Link felt himself relax once Ghirahim was gone. He released the tension he held in his shoulders and sighed.

He didn't think he had been too badly injured until he felt the screaming pain in his spine upon taking a step. Link sucked in air and told himself to ignore the pain. He refused to believe what Ghirahim said earlier. Zelda couldn't have left so quickly.

Link approached the door and watched it magically open. He felt a cool breeze hit his face, immediately soothing him. When Link took a moment to look around, he could not believe the sight.  
He never imagined the temple spring he had been told to reach would be this beautiful. He stood on a stone aisle leading to a staircase. Around it, small waterfalls fell into the shallow pool surrounding him. Stone pillars lined the aisle, and circled around the platform that the stairs led up to. Around him, the sunlight shone down into the tranquil spring. It occurred to Link that anywhere Zelda had been, sunlight seemed to beam.

_There's no way Zelda left here_, he thought._ She likes swimming too much. She would love this place. No, he was wrong. Ghirahim was wrong. He had to be wrong._

"Zelda?" Link called her name lightly. He glanced around in all directions, hoping to see her somewhere. He imagined her splashing in the crystal clear water.

_ "Link! There you are!"_ She'd say. _"Come on and swim! This place is so cool! I can't wait to tell the others at home! Come on, Link!"_

Link's heart fell at the emptiness of the place. He longed for Zelda's presence. He longed to see her again, hear her again, feel her arms slip around his torso again. But he had no idea how long it would be until he would. Or if he ever would.

_Stop that_, he thought, scolding himself. _You will find her. You're not going to let anything happen to her._

Link walked up the steps and onto the platform. From here, he saw three small stepping platforms that stopped in front of a smaller version of the Goddess Statue. In front of the Goddess was a crest, exactly like the one in the Chamber of the Sword. Link drew his blade, and held it skyward. He felt the familiar surge course through it before slashing it towards the crest. Instantaneously, the crest came alive, spinning around in it's crystal beauty.

Link heard Fi's familiar chime as she flew out of the sword in a ray of light. She glided over in front of the Goddess Statue, her feet making the tiniest ripples in the water.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you," she said.

Before Link realized it, Fi moved into a dancing position, gracefully bending her knee, extending her other leg behind her. With angelic grace and poise, Fi began to twirl and glide across the pool, explaining the message.

"From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out my great mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body. You stand in one of those places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring. The second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin."

Fi began twirling non-stop, arms spread out wide, in front of the statue. Link had never witnessed her so free and graceful. She then continued telling of Zelda, the Sprit Maiden's, whereabouts. Link listened intently, saddened upon realizing she really had left. And he had barely missed her departure.

"The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task in front of her, has set out to this sacred place."

Fi danced away again. Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the goddess statue. From it, another stone tablet appeared, floating over and landing in Link's hands. He admired it, noticing it was precisely like the tablet he had received the night Zelda was taken. Only this tablet had a ruby emerald embedded in the stone, unlike the green one in the other.

Link looked back to see Fi observing him. He waited for her to say something, but she merely transformed into her ball of light and flew into his sword. He stood there momentarily, looking around the spring. His thoughts led to Zelda: what she was doing, where she was going, how she even got there, and the fact that she had just stood in this very place.

_What does it mean to "purify her body"?_, he asked himself. _As far as I could tell, her body was as perfect and pure as it could be already._

Link slapped himself for letting his mind go as far as thinking about her body. There were much more important matters at hand than thinking about her perfection in every curve and edge of her, or the perfection in every step she took.

Link shook his head to clear his mind. Although Zelda was still in his mind. It hurt him to think that she left, potentially knowing he was right behind her. He thought about what her role in this "great mission" was.  
Realizing there was nothing more to do in the area except waste time, Link scuffed his feet and walked over to the nearest bird statue to return to Skyloft. As much as he wished it would, thinking about Zelda wouldn't bring her back.

With that in mind, Link held out his sailcloth as he felt the rush of wind under him, and flew into the clouds.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for not uploading this sooner. I know it has been quite a while since I updated. But school started and my life has been non-existent ever since *she said through tearful eyes*. BUT God hath shone His mercy upon me and I found time to edit this one and finally post it. I'm already well into chapter 12, so hopefully I'll have that one up soon. Thanks to my pal The Supreme for revising, and of course my awesome cousin who helped me out with this whole thing since the beginning. He is an actual author and he blessed me with his wisdom and guidance throughout my story. Also, side note: thanks to The Staves for writing the song Mexico...cause that's literally the only thing I listened to the entire time I wrote this chapter. Anyway, finally, it's done. Expect more from And All the While I Lay Sleeping as well, cause I'm kind of jumping back and forth between the two. But I WILL finish both, no doubt. I have started this rigmarole and I refuse to just quit. No matter if it's terrible and gets no views at all, I'll finish it. So there you have it. Read it, review it, and let me know what you think please oh please. I need to know how this is coming along, my readers are slacking on reviews here. (Kidding). But for real, feel free to leave me some. Until next time, dear readers!**

**-Zepora**


	12. Chapter 12: Nighmares

Link ran through the door which led inside the Goddess Statue, hoping he wasn't seen by anyone as he was in a hurry. He approached the altar and placed the newly acquired tablet in it. He waited for a moment, wondering what would happen next. Shortly after, Fi flew out of his sword.

"Master, I have located a second opening in the cloud barrier. It is located in the northeastern part of the skies. The opening will allow you to access a new area on the surface. I suggest you fly there as soon as you are prepared. But, Master, I suggest you first replenish your fluids and rest."

"Thank you, Fi, I will." Link responded, touched by her caring suggestion.

Link looked over everything in his adventure pouch. He checked the stability of his shield, concluding it was in well enough shape to continue using.

_I can't just go ahead and go; especially after what happened with Ghirahim._

Link put a hand to his back upon thinking about the short battle with the demon lord. He observed his many cuts and bruises that had already formed. In reality, the two fought for a fairly short amount of time, only ten minutes at most, but it was enough to completely injure Link to a degree he hadn't been in his life. He had never been so thoroughly wounded by an opponent; except for perhaps once, earlier this year.

_"Hey!" Sixteen year old Zelda said cheerfully as she jogged up to Link in the academy. Her hair was pulled back in a headband, revealing all of her face. It was rare that her bangs didn't hang in front of her. She held her books against her chest as she slowed to a walk, smiling at Link._  
_Link smiled back at his friend, genuinely happy to see her._

_"Hey there," he replied._

_"Where are you headed?" Zelda asked him. Link knew she had been studying in the classroom for the last few hours. She was always an over achiever._

_"I was going to head to the sparring hall and practice a bit. Eagus said he would show me a few of the advanced techniques."_

_"Well, aren't you the sparring prodigy?" Zelda teased._

_Link blushed slightly at the comment. It was true; he did have a gift when it came to swordplay. He progressed far more quickly than anyone in their class, much to Groose's dismay. Eagus often had Link come to spar with him independently and practice just between the two of them. He referred to it is as Link's "independent studies."_

_"I don't know about that," Link finally answered._

_"Well everyone else does! You're the best swordsman in school! Come on, Link. You even beat Eagus last week," Zelda said excitedly. She was so proud of her best friend. Usually, Zelda would've been jealous, as she was constantly determined to be the best; even if it was sword fighting, and even if she was, in fact, a girl. She was very competitive like that. Although she herself was fairly good, she was not as skilled as him. For some reason however, it didn't bother her.  
_  
_"Oh, he wasn't even really trying, Zel."_

_"Yes he was! We will discuss it no more. You're amazing, stop being humble," Zelda replied, waving a hand as if to signal the end of the discussion. Link looked over to see her smiling from ear to ear at him._

_"Whatever, Little Bird."_

_"Oh hush. Well, if you're going to spar, I suppose I'll go back to my humble abode. I finally finished studying, which you should do, too, by the way."_

_"No, thanks, I'll do it later. But don't go back to your room. Why don't you come and watch?" Link asked Zelda, trying to sound casual. He always liked having Zelda around to watch him and cheer him on. She would yell at him from outside the ring, telling him where to go and when to strike. Of course, he would occasionally look over at her, exasperated with her coaching. There were a few times that Eagus even agreed with her, when Link could've blocked a strike had he done what she said. But he did the exact same to her when she would spar, so he got over it. Lately, it humored him._

_"Well," Zelda said, pondering the question, "I suppose I could for a little while. I need to fold some socks, but I guess I can put it off long enough to watch."_

_Link looked at her with his usual "annoyed" expression. Zelda only grinned, as was her usual expression._

_"How thoughtful of you," he replied while she laughed._

_The two made their way to the sparring hall after stopping by Zelda's room so she could put away her books. Upon arriving at the sparring hall, Link noticed Groose standing at the front of the room, arms folded across his chest and a sour expression on his face._

_"So you're here for your little private lesson, are you?" Groose spat at him._

_"I'm just here to practice, Groose," Link replied calmly, more annoyed than intimidated._

_"I have an idea," Groose said in an all too innocent voice. "How about you and I go at it for a little while? Eagus was just saying I'd improved so much that maybe I should fi— I mean, spar you for a bit." _

_Link looked at Groose questioningly. Eagus wasn't around, so Link didn't know if the claim was true or not. However, beating Groose yet again in a match wouldn't be too boring._

_"Yeah. Yeah, I don't see a problem with that. Go ahead and gear up. I'll go in the back and ask Eagus to ref our match."_

_Groose looked at Link with a slightly unsettling smile._

_"Perfect," he replied before running over to the corner and putting on his sparring gear._

_"Link?!" Zelda whispered harshly. "What are you doing? You know he's just going to get mad and want to beat you up!"_

_"Hey, relax. Nothing is going to happen. Groose is a fair fighter, he won't try anything crazy, Besides, it's been a while since we sparred each other. Maybe he really has improved," Link soothed._

_"He's a boy, Link. Boys are prideful. They don't just lose graciously."_

_"Zel…" Link said in his usual parenting tone, looking down at her under long eyelashes._

_Zelda let out a sigh before answering._

_"Alright, fine. But don't expect this to end well," she said._

_Zelda stepped back, seeing Groose approaching, holding in her nervousness. Link was a talented fighter, but Groose was much bigger and much taller. Not to mention much meaner as well. Watching the two of them fight made her apprehensive._

_Eagus came out from the back room of the sparring hall and reluctantly agreed to let the two boys duel._

_Link put on his sparring gear and stepped into the ring, standing across from Groose. Eagus began to recite off the rules and regulations, as always. Link felt the excitement course through his veins. Sword fighting invigorated him. He loved the suspense and the constant threat. Something about wielding a sword just felt right to him; it was his purpose, his reason for existing. He was meant to be a warrior._

_Zelda stood in behind the ring, watching tentatively._

_Before commencing the match, Eagus added one thing._

_"Alright, gentlemen, I want a good clean fight. Remember, no punches, kicks, or sword contact of any kind to an unprotected area."_  
_Both the boys nodded in agreement._

_Soon, the match started. Link and Groose circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move._

_Of course, Groose was never a very patient person. He stepped in, going for Link's front leg. Link evaded the attack effortlessly and threw his leg in the air, kicking Groose back as he did._

_Groose stumbled, smiling sinisterly at Link. He waited again. After a short pause, he bent down and clumsily swung for Link's knees. Link jumped into the air, pulling them up to his torso. As he landed, he bent down, taking both of Groose's feet out from under him with a swipe of his sword. Groose quickly pulled himself back onto his feet. He began swinging wildly at Link over and over, aiming anywhere he thought he saw an open spot._

_Link blocked Groose's moves as he was slowly pushed to the edge of the ring. From her spot beyond the ring, Zelda yelled at Link repeatedly to block or strike back or kick somewhere. She couldn't understand why he wasn't being aggressive._

_It was stated in the rules that fighting must not be taken out of the ring. Link continued backing up until he was officially out, but Groose refused to let up._  
_"Groose," Link called out, growing concerned by the other boy's wild assault. "You're taking it out of the ring, buddy."_

_Groose didn't listen. He continued to push Link back further and further, not letting up his assault until he was dangerously close to Zelda._

_"Groose, time! Time out!" Eagus yelled, seeing a potential problem. But Groose didn't heed his warnings, now within striking distance of Zelda. One wrong swing and he could seriously hurt her.  
_  
_Link became frustrated with Groose; his childish attack on him he could deal with, but putting Zelda in danger over a simple sparring session was taking it too far. Now mad, Link began to fight back with vengeance, pushing Groose around as hard as he could. He struck, kicked, and punched in all directions he could without breaking the rules._

_"Don't…get…that close…to her…again," Link yelled at him in between strikes. He quickly and decisively took control of the match, pushing Groose back into the ring and disarmed him with a quick swipe._

_Groose grunted in displeasure and took off his head gear, appearing to be tired. Eagus watched like a hawk as Link took off his head gear, and his chest padding as well, clearly not as exhausted as Groose was._

_Suddenly, Groose looked up at Link with his same sinister smile._

_Link did not seem to notice the dark smile, and gave Groose an apologetic look. "Look, Groose, I'm sorry. It's just that you got really close to Zelda and had she not seen you coming, you could've hit her. Thankfully, she was smart enough to move, but usually people don't because you're not even supposed to step out of the ring—"_

_Link was cut off by Groose's large palms smacking hard against his chest, knocking the breath out of him._  
_"What was that—"_

_Groose hit him again, this time harder. Then he hit him again, and again, over and over. Eagus yelled in a frightening voice for Groose to stop, but neither boy listened to him. Groose gripped Link's shirt and swung him around, slinging him into the nearest wall. But Link did not fight back. Link turned around just in time to see Groose's fist smack into his face. Blood started dripping down his nose instantly. But still yet, Link didn't fight back. Groose came near him again despite Zelda's never-ending stream of demands and threats, and kneed Link directly in the stomach._

_Link fell to the ground immediately. Zelda screamed Link's name upon the contact. He winced at the pain, clutching his side. Groose pounced for Link once more, landing another punch to his face. Eagus sprinted to Groose, picking him up and throwing him off of Link before he could do any more damage. He began yelling furiously at Groose, dragging him outside. Before he left, he glanced at Zelda, who was too busy staring in worry at Link to notice. Eagus knew Zelda would tend to Link, making sure he was alright._

_Zelda rushed to Link, kneeling over him. She rolled him onto his back, placing his head in her lap._

_"Link, Link. Hang in there. It's gonna be alright, you're okay," she said in a shaky breath, trying to calm him and slow his breathing._

_"You've just had the breath knocked out of you, don't worry, it'll come back. Just breathe normally," she continued, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, though it was in vain. Link tried to regulate his breathing, letting out yelps of pain in between._

_"Shhh, you'll be okay, it'll go away soon."_

_Zelda brushed the hair out of Link's face and continued to whisper soothing words to him. She used her shirt to clean the blood off of Link's face. He lifted his hand and tried to hold hers to not ruin her shirt, but she persisted. She didn't care that Link's blood was smeared on her palms or all over her shirt, nor did she even really notice. Zelda just continued to stare at Link and whisper to him in a soothing tone. His breathing finally returned to normal while his eyes fluttered shut, letting Zelda continue to stroke her hand through his hair until she could get his nose to stop bleeding._

_Link was quiet for a moment, so Zelda finally spoke._

_"Link? Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone. Her mind wracked through all of the potential injuries: concussion (being number one), broken nose, bruised rib, and Goddess only knows what else._

_"…Ouch," Link finally answered in a muffled tone._

_Zelda let out a small laugh of relief._

_"Oh, Link. I'm so sorry," she said._

_"Don't worry, Little Bird; I'm alright. Just got the breath knocked out of me," Link replied, a little clearer._

_"You gave me quite a fright, Swordsman," Zelda lightly teased back._

_"Yeah, well it was worth it to have someone brush my hair for me. It's been days since I've done it myself," Link said through a crooked smile._

_Zelda laughed, blushing slightly, wondering how his comment should be taken._

_"You didn't have to bruise your spleen for me to brush your hair, you know."_

_"Apparently I did," Link teased back. "Sorry about your shirt."_

_"Oh don't worry about it. I didn't even like this one anyway,"_

_"In all honesty, I think the smeared blood makes it look way cooler," Link jokingly stated._

_"You're treading dangerous water for a boy who just got his breath back. You really want to lose it again that quickly?" Zelda said through a childish smirk._

_"Zelda, my friend, you never cease to take my breath away with your crazy stunts."_

_Zelda continued smiling and slightly bowed in gratitude._

_"Annnnd I thank you," she responded proudly._

_Eagus finally re-entered the room, still looking panicked about the previous few minutes._

_"Link! Buddy, are you alright?" he asked, worried._

_Link continued lying in Zelda's lap, not wanting to get up for a number of reasons._

_"Yes sir, I'm fine. Thanks to Zelda. She stopped my nose bleed so I'd say I'm back to normal."_

_"I wouldn't quite say 'normal' Link," Eagus replied. "You took quite a beating."_

_"Yeah…" Zelda chimed in, sounding suspicious._

_Link glanced at her questioningly but she averted his gaze and continued thinking._

_"Well, we can all thank her for tending to you long enough for me to handle Groose. The Headmaster has him now. I don't know what got into that boy. I know he's competitive, but I never thought he'd deliberately fight you like that, especially without your gear on," Eagus continued._

_"I bet I could name a few reasons," Link muttered, looking at Zelda again._

_"Have you tried sitting up?" Eagus asked him._

_Without answering, Link began to sit up. He felt an aching pain coarse through his side, but he ignored it until he could support himself. Zelda placed her hand on his back to stabilize him, which he became thankful for._

_"Well, that was harmless," he said, despite his spinning head._

_"I think you should go back to your room, Link. And clean that blood off of your face. Boy, the people in town are gonna freak out upon seeing you," Eagus said, shaking his head._

_"Zelda," he continued seriously, "I need you to watch him. Make sure he doesn't under any circumstances go to sleep. We need to watch him to make sure he doesn't have a concussion. Although I doubt he does, Groose is a big boy with a big temper. I don't want to take any chances."_

_"Yes sir, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him," she responded quickly._

_"Perfect. I'll help you stand him up. See how he can walk."_

_Link remained silent throughout the conversation, focusing on not clutching his abdomen. Eagus and Zelda began to stand up, holding Link under the arms. He stood up surprisingly easily. He stumbled on the first few steps, but then appeared to be walking fairly stable._

_"Think you can take it from here?" Eagus asked Zelda once they reached the door._

_"I think I can handle him, don't worry. Thank you Eagus," Zelda replied._

_Eagus nodded and apologized to Link. He thanked him, and then began his painful journey back to his room._

_Link wrapped his arm around Zelda, using her for balance as each step was a shot of pain through his torso. Zelda seemed to wince with him upon watching him move. Link never once complained about pain, so she knew the seriousness of it when he continued leaning on her._

_"Typically when a boy has his arm around a girl, it's enjoyable," Link thought with a hint of amusement to himself. "But this is nothing of the sort."_  
_When they finally arrived to Link's room, Zelda helped him over to his bed and forced him to not lie down._

_"I'll go get a wash cloth and help you get that blood off of your face. You look like you ate a raw Remlit," she joked._

_"That's disgusting," Link replied._

_"But it worked. You were momentarily thinking about the morbidness of my comment as opposed to thinking about the pain coursing through your veins."_  
_"Gee, thanks," Link deadpanned._

_Zelda smiled and walked out of the room quickly. Link watched her as she went, thankful the Goddess graced him with such an amazing friend._

_Zelda returned with a damp hand towel. She sat on her knees on Link's bed, inches from his face. Link knew she was merely observing his nose, but he only stared at her giant eyes in front of him. It was rare that Zelda was ever this close to his face. He took advantage of her closeness to actually study her. He looked at her soft pale skin and her ski-slope nose. He'd never really noticed her facial features: her high cheek bones, soft pink lips that were shaped perfectly, her slim face that shadowed her neck, or her long dark eyelashes that cascaded over her eyes. But her eyes were the most captivating things of all. Link had noticed them and admired them many a time. But with her only inches away from his face, it made it easier to see just how intricately perfect they were. Her bright blue irises were outlined with a much darker blue, and any light was reflected right off of them. They were big and bright, giving the illusion that they too, emit light of their own. Zelda finally looked down at him, questioningly, just now noticing his gaze._

_"What?" she asked, tilting her head curiously._

_Link scrambled for a response other than the truth.  
_  
_"Is it bad?" he replied, hoping he sounded normal._

_"No no, it's not too bad," Zelda said, apparently believing his intent. She had already started lightly cleaning the blood off, careful to avoid hurting him. The two sat in silence, save for Link's occasional winces and her whispered apologies._

_Link felt Zelda's light breath on his forehead, smiling slightly upon glancing up at her to see her mouth was barely open. Zelda glanced back down at him._

_"What?" she asked, her smile growing slightly._

_"You're working so intently," he replied._

_"Yeah. One slip up and you're gonna be in major pain. So don't tempt me."_

_Link continued sitting still until Zelda announced he could move. She sat back, admiring her work._

_"There. Good as new!"  
_  
_Link only smiled at her in response. The two stayed like that, smiling at each other for a while until Zelda's smile slowly faded._

_"What?" Link asked her._

_"Why'd you do it?" she asked quietly, her voice betraying her concern and confusion over his actions._

_Link looked down sheepishly._

_"Do what?" he asked innocently, although he already knew what she meant._

_"I've seen you take on Groose enough times to know that he's no match for you. You could've easily beaten him up if you'd wanted to. Why did you let him hit you like that?" she asked sternly, eye level with Link again._

_Link paused for a while before answering, trying to think of an explanation that would satisfy her. But he came up with nothing. So he told her the truth._

_"Because, Zel. I wasn't going to stoop to his level and fight him back like that. It wasn't worth losing my integrity over. Besides, it would have only made him angrier at me if I had fought back, especially in front of you," he said, gesturing towards her._

_"What do I have to do with anything?" Zelda asked confusedly._

_"Come on, don't be stupid. You know he has a thing for you. A weird thing." He pointed out, shuddering a bit as he remembered all of the creepy moments Groose fawned over her._

_"Groose is just a typical boy, infatuated with the female gender. He looks at Karane and Orielle the same way." She waved her hand dismissively._

_"Maybe so, but he REALLY likes looking at you more, and, frankly, it's repulsive."_

_Zelda felt her heart rate increase slightly at how protective Link was being. It was unlike him to act so attached in this manner. But she concealed her emotions and continued to speak._

_"Well that doesn't give him the right to physically harm you. Nor does it mean that you have to sit by and let him. You actually fought back for a while before he took his gear off."_

_"Yeah, but that was when he put you in danger," Link admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit._

_He thought about how he would later regret being so openly defensive of Zelda. But he decided not to care at the moment. Zelda paused at his comment, taken aback by his willingness to protect her so forwardly. Sure, he'd been there for her plenty of times and defended her dignity when she'd been stupid, or he had put his arm around her in a protective manner when she was afraid. But never had he been so defensive._

_"Well, I moved. So it was okay," was her only response._

_"Good thing you did. He could've hurt you."_

_"But he didn't. He just slammed his knee into your stomach."_

_"Thanks for reminding me."_

_After pondering Link's words for a moment, Zelda looked up at him wearing a more serious expression, rather than the one she got when she ranted._

_"Thank you," she told him softly, a look of genuine gratitude gracing her pretty features._

_"What are friends for?" Link asked, smiling._

_Zelda silently got up from Link's bed and walked over to his desk to admire his wood carvings._

_"Hey," she spoke up after a while. "Are you hungry or anything?"_

_"Maybe a little," Link said. Just then his stomach rumbled, confirming his want for food._

_"Want me to go get you something to eat? I can ask Henya to make you your favorite stew. You've had a rough day," Zelda replied through a sympathetic smile._

_"You'd do that?" Link asked her, slightly surprised at her compassion._

_"Of course, silly! I'll be right back!" she chirped, walking towards the door._

_"Zelda… wait."_

_Zelda turned around suddenly at the urgency in his voice and walked over to him, worried something was hurting him._

_"What is it? Are you okay?"_

_Before she could push him back down, Link stood up and embraced her in a tight hug._

_"Thank you," he whispered in her ear._

_Zelda froze at the sudden contact with him, but warmly returned his hug after a few seconds._

_"No need to thank me, it's just some soup," she said quietly._

_"No," Link responded, laughing slightly. "For everything. For helping me and getting the blood off of my face and calming me down earlier until I got my breath back. You're the best, Little Bird."_

_Zelda leaned back and tilted her head up slightly so that she could make eye contact with him._

_"Consider it an honor, young Swordsman."_

Link opened the door to his room, smiling as he remembered Zelda comforting him so much. But the thought made him long for her to be there with him now.  
Link took off his sword and shield and placed them beside his bed. All in one motion, he jumped up and sprawled out on top of his bed. He knew Zelda would want to kill him for getting in clean sheets when he was so dirty, but he didn't care. Immediately, upon impact with his bed, Link felt the fatigue take over his body, and almost instantly he was deep in sleep.

Throughout his near unconsciousness, Link dreamed strange, horrific dreams. He saw Zelda, over and over, being captured, tortured or killed. He kept watching her fall to her death over and over again. He saw her stabbed to death by bokoblins, devoured by Deku Plants, ripped apart by a swarm of ravenous spiders, drowning in a pool of her own blood, suffocating under the pressure of an unseen hand. The dreams got worse and worse. He saw the beast that haunted his sleep before and Ghirahim mocking him and his mother.

But the worst dream of all was none of these. The worst one consisted of Ghirahim finding Zelda; of him torturing her in the most brutal, twisted, sickening ways possible. Link watched in terror as the demon lord continued to assault her, viciously attacking her with all of his sadistic fury. After what seemed like an eternity of torment, for both Zelda and Link, Ghirahim decided to end his game and summoned his deadly powers, raising his hands right at her. As he waved his hands erratically, they began to burn with the same vile magic he had shown when he fought Link. Link screamed and attempted to throw himself in front of her, but it was no use. He was bound by glowing shackles, made out of the same evil magic.

Ghirahim laughed as Link's shrieks continued, but none were louder than Zelda's. Her screams rang through his mind as he watched the traumatizing sight of Ghirahim sending the same type of black smoke that was emitted from the monster towards her. Zelda too was bound in shackles, unable to protect herself. Zelda continued to scream and cry in agony, never stopping her pulling on the shackles. The shackles cut against her wrists, tearing her flesh. Her eyes were red and dry from her endless stream of tears. Her body was mangled; there wasn't an inch of skin on her body that wasn't covered in scars, cuts, burns, holes, or some other severe trauma. To say she had been through hell would be an understatement.

Ghirahim cackled gleefully, skipping over to Link and drawing his sword, pressing it against his neck.

"Hush, imbecile," he silenced him with a childish whisper. The villainous smile he wore continued to taint his face even as he continued speaking. "I could have done far worse. Would you rather your little friend be defiled whilst her soul is ripped away from her body?"

Link's anger became uncontainable in that moment. His head began to hurt and burn as he continued to struggle, swearing and threatening Ghirahim all the while. His voice grew hoarse as he screamed profanities, cursing the demon lord's name. Ghirahim only continued to laugh until finally Zelda seemed to lose her will. Her screams began to die down, her struggling weakened, and her limbs went limp. She let out one last cry before falling to the ground, still shackled.

Link felt his heart stop at the sight of her, motionless, bloodied, and looking so lifeless. Link felt hot tears spill over his cheeks while Ghirahim laughed ecstatically beside him. But Zelda's long, raspy cries continued to ring throughout the blackness around him.

"Link…Link help! Link…Link!"

"LINK!"

Link's eyes shot open to see Pipit standing above him, saying his name.

"Hey buddy, you're dreaming," Pipit yelled at him.

Link felt the sweat on his head and realized that it was a dream; no, a nightmare. He swallowed hard and tried to console himself. He focused on speaking to Pipit first.

"Hey, Pipit. How long have I been out?" he asked in the most even tone he could muster up.

"About 15 hours. I saw you come in here yesterday evening. I called for you, but you didn't seem to hear me. I figured I'd check on you; you're bound to be hungry or something," Pipit explained.

"Well, I'm honestly just thirsty right now. I'll get up and get some water. Thanks for waking me up," Link replied gratefully.

"Yeah, no problem," Pipit answered. However, he gave Link a concerned look. "Are you alright, Link? No one has seen you for a few days, and you look beat."

Link smiled crookedly at his friend. Pipit was never an emotional person, but it touched Link that he was genuinely concerned for him.

"I'm alright Pipit. Just haven't slept the past few days."

"You're not taking to Zelda's disappearance too well, are you?"

"I guess you could say that," Link answered.

"Chin up, Link. She will return. I'm sure of it." Pipit tried to sound confident, though he ended up sounding more nervous than anything.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Pipit."

"Well, I know the Goddess has her eye on Zelda. Don't worry."

Link wished he could believe Pipit's words. He tried to believe them, himself. But with the way things had gone, it seemed impossible.

"I hope you're right. Thank you," was all he said in response.

Pipit smiled, placed a hand on Link's shoulder, and then quickly exited the room. Link thought he saw the faint hint of a tear in his eye.

Link decided it was time to get up and get a move on. He hadn't slept at all during his journey to the surface. He wondered if Zelda had either. But at least he got to return to his own bed and sleep off his fatigue.

_Alright, let's see. Zelda was taken four days ago. Day one, I was thrown off and slept until early morning of day two. I was in the temple from day two until day three: yesterday. I fought Ghirahim. Zelda vanished. I came back here. I slept. Four days, and no sign of Zelda._

Link summarized the past few days in his mind, trying to get a grip on himself and how much time had really passed. It felt like an eternity. And he could only imagine what it felt like for Zelda. His mind wandered to what she was doing and where she was headed now. He wondered if she was safe. He knew she was alone, and unprotected. And with the thought of Ghirahim after her…

Link immediately stood up. He ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He splashed water in his face, and proceeded back downstairs into the kitchen.  
Henya stood motionless in the doorway, as if she were waiting for him. She stood with her arms folded in front of her, and a small, sympathetic smile was worn on her face. She held a brown leather bag tied up with one string. Link approached her with a questioning gaze, wondering what she could have.

"Oh, my precious child," she said in a soothing voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Henya," Link replied approaching her.

"I know you are in a hurry to find her. Here. Take this with you," she said, holding the bag up to him. Link took a hold of it to find it was fairly heavy for such a small bag. He opened it up to find it was stuffed to the brim with bread and dried fruit, along with a small, sealed cup of his favorite soup.  
Link looked at her, fairly shocked by her generosity. Henya stared back at him with tears close to spilling out of her eyes. Henya put a hand on the side of his face, having to reach up as far as she could to touch him. Link bent over slightly so he was more eye-level with her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

The fragile woman pulled him into a tight hug. She smelled of the academy and freshly baked bread. Link smiled, realizing just how much he'd always appreciated Mrs. Henya, and just how much he was going to miss the elderly woman.

Henya backed away from him, gripping his shoulders tight.

"Now you go find that girl. And you bring her back here, safe. Don't you go getting injured or dying on anybody, you understand?" she said in a strong voice.

"Yes ma'am," Link said through a raspy one, trying to hold back his tears.

"You take care of yourself out there, boy. Alright?"

"I will. I promise."

"Don't hesitate to come see me, Link. I've been cleaning up after you since you were toddling around in here. Don't think there's anything I can't handle from you," Henya replied in a motherly tone, handing him a bottle of water.

Link smiled back at her and took a drink out of the bottle. Feeling replenished, he smiled and hung the bottle on his adventure pouch.

"I'll remember that," he responded, and quickly exited the academy, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he walked out of the familiar door.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes. Poor Link hasn't had very good luck, or sleep. But, that's the way things go with the human brain. Link cheerfully remembers Zelda helping him when he's limp and bloody, and he dreams of not being able to help her when she's limp and bloody (course it was on a bit of a crueler scale but you didn't expect it to be nice, did you?) Anyway, thanks again to The Supreme. And be sure to check out his amazing story Moving On. I love it so far and he's only posted the first chapter! But I digress. I know it's been a while since I updated, and even longer since I updated And All the While I Lay Sleeping, but do not give up on me because I WILL finish these stories. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! (Actually I beg of you too so feel compelled...) See you soon!**

**-Zepora**


	13. Chapter 13: Eldin Vocano

Link felt the wind rush past him as he fell through the clouds. As he neared the surface, Link could already tell the difference in the terrain; and he hated it. Link passed through the cloud barrier and immediately felt the change in climate. The air was dry and dusty. As he opened his eyes he noticed the scorched earth and some sort of red soup-like substance escaping from a giant hill with a hole in the middle.

Link pulled out his sail cloth and felt his body come to a severe stop. As his feet hit the hard rocky soil beneath him, he knew this would be a completely different experience than the last.

"Master, this is Eldin Volcano. It is an active volcano, rich with the power of the Earth," Fi spoke, looking up to observe the area.

"Volcano? What is that?"

Fi seemed to almost smile at Link's astonishment.

"I see you have not yet encountered this sort of natural wonder, Master. Allow me to explain."

Fi began to tell Link of volcanoes and magma, along with the meaning of eruptions and their natural wrath. Link's eyes widened with each word she spoke.

"You mean, the surface is miles deep? And it's hot enough to turn land to liquid? Hotter than this?" Link asked gesturing to the smoldering air around them. Having only been there for a few moments, his hair was already damp with sweat.

Fi smiled and nodded. "Indeed, Master Link."

"Wow…" Link breathed, speechless.

"I can conclude that your emotions correspond with the word 'shocked' in your language," Fi responded.

"No, Fi. I believe the word you are looking for is 'flabbergasted,'" Link said, laughing slightly.

Fi merely looked at Link with what he concluded to be confusion.

"I don't appear to possess such a word, Master."

Link tilted his head back and let out a much needed laugh. He clutched his stomach until he finally caught his breath. Fi continued to only stare at him.

"I'm sorry, Fi. It's just that if I didn't know any better I would assume you actually didn't know what I was talking about."

"May I inquire as to what such a word in your language pertains to?" Fi asked.

"It means shocked. Stunned. Astonished," Link explained.

"The word has been added to my memory, Master Link," Fi replied.

Link smiled upon remembering the first time he heard the funny word, which was with Zelda.

_"__Link! Link come here!__" __Link heard Zelda call from__…__somewhere._

_Link had been on his way back to the academy after an early morning flight. Not many people were buzzing around in Skyloft yet, and the town was mainly quiet. Link was taken aback to hear the teenage girl__'__s loud whisper, as she was trying not to wake anyone up in a nearby house._

_ "__Zel?__" __Link responded, looking around for her._

_ "__Up here,__" __she called back. Link looked up to see that Zelda had scaled the biggest tree in Skyloft (not that he was surprised), and was perched on a tree branch._

_ "__What are you doing up there?__" __Link asked, approaching her._

_ "__Climb on up and see! You__'__ve gotta see this!__" __she explained, grinning._

_Link quickly climbed up the tree, accepting Zelda__'__s hand, and sat beside her to study what she was so excited about this early in the morning._

_ "__Look at them, aren__'__t they sweet?__" __she asked._

_Link looked down to see a hole in the trunk of the tree, and a litter of baby remlits sleeping. He stared at them in awe, admiring the adorable animals._

_ "__How do you think they got up here?" Link asked, looking at Zelda. "I mean, I__'__ve never seen a remlit nest up in a tree!__" _

_ "__I have no idea! I guess their mother saw the hole in the tree and made her home there. It was smart too, this way no Chuchus can get ahold of them. Isn__'__t it flabbergasting? A mother animal was smart enough to find a spot to keep her unborn babies safe..__"_

_Link stopped thinking about the remlits temporarily and looked at Zelda amused._

_ "__Wait, I__'__m sorry. It__'__s what?__"_

_ "__Flabbergasting,__" __she replied._

_Link burst into laughter. __"__What kind of a word is that?__" __he asked her._

_Zelda looked at Link slightly confused. __"__You__'__e never heard that word? It means shocking, stunning, astonishing. You know, flabbergasting.__" __She tried to explain without smiling._

_"__Wow. That vocabulary of yours is a mighty thing to be proud of, Miss Zelda.__" __Link said smiling._

_ "__Why thank you,__" __Zelda replied._

_ "__You clearly didn__'__t catch my sarcasm there,__" __Link said smirking._

_ "__Would you like to hear some other words in my vocabulary? A few corresponding to you come to mind,__" __Zelda remarked, returning his smirk._

_ "__If those words are something like: handsome, clever, or amazing, don't bother. I already know those.__"_

_ "__I see __'__humble__' __was never added to your vocabulary though,__" __Zelda retorted with her eyebrows raised._

_ Link laughed and assured her he was only kidding. Although he did notice Zelda__'__s hesitance to argue._

_ He__ stared at her momentarily to acknowledge the fact that she was in her very casual dress, the kind she only wears around the academy. Her hair was down completely and slightly moved in the breeze the blew her bangs out of her face. Link felt his heart pound at the sight of her so peaceful and pretty._

_ "__What?__" __Zelda asked, finally noticing Link looking at her._

_ "__What are you doing up so early?__" __he asked her, covering up his admiration of her. __"__I happen to know you weren__'__t asleep last night, considering I heard your every move,__" __he added, thinking about how Zelda__'__s room was directly above his._

_ "__I don__'__t know. Just couldn__'__t sleep I guess. Couldn__'__t get comfortable. That kind of thing.__"_

_ "__Well thanks to you, I didn__'__t sleep much either, and you know how much I value my sleep,__" __Link replied, winking at her._

_Zelda__'__s face slightly turned red as she mentally scrambled for a comeback._

_ "__Beauty sleep,__" __she corrected him._

_ "__Yeah, well, apparently it__'__s working,__" __Link said smugly as he ran his fingers through his hair._

_ "__Oh shut up, this is getting ridiculous__" __Zelda said laughing._

_ "__Okay, I__'__m done, I__'__m done. That was the last one__"_

_ "__Link, I happen to know that you haven__'__t brushed your hair in at least three days so don__'__t even pretend to have __'__lovely flowing locks,'__" __Zelda replied, running her fingers through her hair as Link did._

_Link laughed as he watched her beautiful figure, flowing blonde hair, and swinging legs. He hoped she hadn__'__t noticed his awing at her now instead of the remlits._

_ "__I can dream can__'__t I?__" __he replied._

_ "__That dream doesn't make it a reality,__" __Zelda said, winking back at him._

_Now it was his face that slightly blushed. He slit his eyes at Zelda, almost sure she__'__d notice._

_Zelda only smiled and asked him, __"__So what about you? Why are you up so early?__"_

_"__Couldn__'__t sleep either.__"_

_"__Why didn__'__t you come get me? I would__'__ve stayed up with you,__" __Zelda replied, looking almost concerned about Link not coming to get her._

_"__Well I didn__'__t hear anything in your room anymore so I figured you finally fell asleep. I didn__'__t want to wake you,__" __he told her._

_"__No, I just left my room. I thought you were asleep.__"_

_"__Since when have you started respecting the fact that I was asleep?__"_

_"__Since when have you not been able to hear me sneak out?__"_

_"__It__'__s not my fault you don__'__t weigh enough to make a floorboard squeak.__"_

_"__And it__'__s not my fault you can__'__t hear anything over the sound of your own breathing when you sleep,__" __Zelda said cracking a smile._

_ "__Alright, you win,__" __Link conceded._

_Zelda smiled at her victory before taking a hold of Link__'__s hand._

_"__Come on,__" __she said, taking one last look at the baby remlits._

_ "__Where to?__" __Link asked her, habitually ready to follow her wherever she wished to lead him._

_"__Mrs. Henya is probably making breakfast and I don__'__t want to be out when my father wakes up. He worries about my little endeavors, you know.__"_

_ "__Right,__" __Link agreed. He looked down at the hand Zelda held tight._

_ "__Are you gonna jump and force me to injure myself or what?__" __He asked her through a smile._

_Zelda let go quickly before answering. __"__Habit.__"_

_The two of them made their way down from the tree and headed for the academy._

"Master Link."

Fi's voice snapped Link back into reality. And the sweat running down his forehead.

"Sorry, Fi. Lost in thought I guess."

"It is alright, Master. But I do suggest we proceed forward. Zelda has been here, and recently. Her aura emits from the surroundings."

Link's motivation returned upon hearing that he had successfully caught up to Zelda again.

"Perfect, thank you," Link responded. But just before Fi could fly into her ball of light, Link stopped her.

"Fi?"

Fi stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"Would you mind flying alongside me? I might need you frequently and it might make more sense if you just stayed out of my sword. This place looks a lot harder to explore than the last," Link said, thinking about the burning hot lava Fi told him about.

"Of course, Master Link."

The pair continued on the path of Zelda's aura.

"You know, Fi, Zelda was the one who introduced me to that funny word," Link said as he jumped from one platform of rock to another.

"Yes, Master. I could tell your memory was related to Zelda."

Link laughed slightly at his transparentness.

"She was always saying crazy stuff like that," he added. "She introduced me to a lot of stuff. Ever since I arrived on Skyloft, she has drug me around and I've found myself caught up in some sort of stunt, or 'adventure of exploration,' or in some story that she would have me believing to be one hundred percent true until she confessed she made it up on the spot. I never grew annoyed though because it fascinated me how well she could tell a story."

"Indeed, Master Link. The previous human inhabitants and your ancestors who resided in Skyloft have been recorded to have extreme talents in the oral presentation of tales," Fi replied.

"Really?" Link asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes. The legend of Skyloft is an example. There are many truths in the legends that you, in fact, will soon discover."

Link stopped dead in his tracks to find that he had come to the bottom the of ascent of a massive mountain, of which he knew to be the volcano.

"You don't suppose I'll discover a way to get up there quickly, do you?" Link asked.

"Unfortunately, Master, you must continue to climb, as Zelda has done herself. I can detect her aura here. If she has made it up the mountain it must mean that it is physically possible for you to do so as well," Fi explained.

"You mean Zelda made it all the way up there?" Link asked, observing the steep mountain.

He remembered all the times he had seen Zelda climb so easily up a steep obstacle, one like her father's book case in his office.

I always said it would kill her or save her one day, he thought, admiring her physical talents he had no idea she possessed. I guess it saved her today.

Link looked around to find a stream of lava that was between him and the next spot of dry land. As observed the area he noticed a jut of rock sticking up out of the lava. He knew that the only way to make it to the other side would be to jump to the sharp rock, then jump to the other side. He drew his courage as he watched the lava racing underneath him, took a few steps back, and sprinted toward the rock. Link leapt with all his strength. He felt his hands make contact with the rough surface, and he hung on for life. He regained his footing before launching himself to the next piece of land. He thrust his arms in front of him and rolled, standing right back up from the momentum.

Thank goodness for all those times I had to throw myself off of those platforms, Link thought. Maybe I had more physical talents than I knew I possessed…

As he continued on the path, two creatures miraculously appeared from under the ground.

Link stumbled back and drew his sword. He hadn't expected any creatures to actually come out of the ground.

"Hey hey hey!" it shouted. "You mess with our turf and you're gonna pay!"

"What?" Link yelled in amazement. He'd never seen any creature like this. The beings that apparently thrived in the ground were human like in terms of body structure, except for the gigantic shoulders and monstrous hands with claws. But they had long pointed ears and snouts.

"Yo, Ledd, I don't think this chap is like the other guys," the other one spoke.

"What other guys? What are you?" Link stammered.

"Sorry about that pal, these red things have been showing up and messing with our property and it's got us a little on edge."

"Oh, it's alright," Link managed to reply. "But if you don't mind me by asking, who're you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," the thing spoke. "I'm Ledd, and this here is my buddy Cobal. We are Mogmas, the tribe of this fine province of Eldin," Ledd said.

Link wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Fine indeed," he said sarcastically. "I'm Link."

"So, Link, what brings you here? You looking for treasure?" Cobal asked.

"Something like that," Link replied.

"Well, you can just give it up buddy. No treasure around here and besides, those creepy red guys have taken over. It's not safe!"

Link felt his heart drop at the sound of the words "not safe."

"Hey, buddy, you look kind of pale. You alright?" Ledd asked.

"Oh, sorry. Yes. Listen, I'm kind of searching for something else. So I'll be on my way."

"What are you searching for? Maybe we can help!" Ledd replied eagerly.

"Actually, I'm searching for a friend." Link replied.

"A friend? Well that must've been the person sprinting by here without so much as a glance this direction! It was sort of a blur at the moment so I didn't get a real good look, but I could tell it was not one of those red guys," Cobal chimed in.

"Really?" Link shouted. "She ran by here? Was anything after her? Why was she running? Was she in trouble?"

"Whoa, buddy, I don't know all that. I just saw her run up that way. Why don'tcha follow and find out?"

"I will, thank you."

Link took off toward the path, using his sword to dowse for Zelda all the while. He felt it pulse as he got closer and closer to the center of Eldin. As he ran, he tried hard to forget about the scorching heat. His shirt was sticking to him and his hair became soaked instantly. He took off his hat occasionally to try to free his face of the constant downfall of sweat, only to find that his hat too was soaked. Link continued on through numerous caves and various cliffs as he followed Zelda's path, wondering how in the name of Farore she was moving so fast in this horrible land.

When Link had reached the outside of another cave, he was on the opposite side of where he started. But he knew he was catching up to Zelda, or at least getting closer to her. As he ran down a path, Link noticed another Mogma observing the area. He approached him, careful not to stun the jumpy creature.

"Umm, excuse me," Link said cautiously.

"Ahh! What are you? Stand back!" It shouted at him.

"No no, it's okay. I'm not a 'creepy red guy.' I'm on your side," Link explained kindly.

"Oh, okay. Good. Phew. Another stranger? Boy, I tell you what, things are getting plain weird around here."

"Another stranger? You mean you've seen another human around?"

"Yeah, just up ahead. She went into that hole over there. She was quite the funny dressed character, though."

"Funny dressed? How so?" Link asked.

"Let's see. This person was in some sort of blackish getup. Interesting thing to be wearing in this climate," the Mogma answered.

"Black? Zelda wasn't wearing black when I saw her…maybe she changed or something."

"I don't know any Zelda, bud, but that person went into that hole over there. I don't know how you're gonna get in there but you can try," the Mogma said, pointing to a hole that fell deep into the ground.

"Oh alright, thank you."

Link was utterly discouraged by what the Mogma told him. The hole was in the center of a jut of rock that was placed in the middle of a pond of lava. But with the thought of Zelda mere yards away from him, Link told himself to continue on, no matter how frustrating.

After killing more Bokoblins and being burned at least three times, Link made his way to the other side of the lava pond. He talked to a rather proud Mogma, who in an attempt to rid the area of Bokoblins, plugged up a lava spout. Link immediately realized his way into the hole. In one quick motion, he picked up a bomb flower and threw it toward the spout. Instantaneously, lava began to pour out of the spout once more. Link discovered that the giant rock was actually not just a rock stuck in a pool of lava, but that the Mogma had created the pool when he plugged up the spout. The lava poured out and the hole Zelda, or this person in black who he was certain would lead him to her had gone, was finally accessible.

Link jumped down the hole and continued his search.

He found a camp of Bokoblins under the ground and quickly slaughtered them all in order to protect a Mogma he had encountered. Out of thanks, the Mogma bestowed a pair of digging mitts to him. Link thanked the Mogma and hurried up the path.

Link raced up the path, hurrying to get to the top to where he was sure Zelda was. When he emerged out of another cave, he came to a hard stop. To his dismay, the path had run out, and there was a giant break in the ground between him and the other side. The small part of a bridge sat embedded in the cliff on the other side, but it was still too far for him to reach. He observed the ruins and large archways of stone on the other side, wondering how they even got there. He knew he must be close, as he recalled that Zelda had headed for another temple.

_This must be close to the entrance then, just like in Faron_, he thought.

Link put his hands to his head in frustration and began kicking the ground with his shoe.

"Dang it, _dang it_. I'm this close and I can't even get to her! Where is she? How did she get over there? How do I just find her?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, buddy! Watch it!" a Mogma said, digging up from under the ground.

"You!" Link said, pointing to the confused Mogma. "How do I get over there? I need to get to the other side, I have a friend over there, she's in trouble! Please!"

"That?" the Mogma replied, seemingly unphased by Link's panicked state. "We call that drop dead dead end. But hey, chum, I just saw another one of your tribe run through here! Some character dressed in black. Is that the friend of yours?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure. I don't really know what she is wearing but if you say it was another one of 'my tribe' then I need to find her."

"Well, this person came charging through and just danced right over that drop off! Watching a girl jumping over a gap like that, my jaw hit the dirt!"

"So she just jumped over it?" Link asked, wondering how on earth Zelda, if it was indeed she, was able to jump over such a large gap. "There's not another way across?"

"Well, there is one way. There's a switch you have to hit in order to make the bridge go across. But it's on the other side. Seeing as how you're not able to get around though, I don't know how you'll hit it," the Mogma answered sympathetically.

"Thanks anyway," Link answered before the Mogma disappeared under the ground again.

Link ran up to the edge and stared across, longing to get over to the other side. Suddenly, he felt a rumbling in his feet, and saw that the bridge was being moved out from the other side to where he stood.

"How…how is this happening?" Link felt his happiness return, and nearly jumped with excitement.

"You!" a voice called out. "The Goddess's chosen hero!"

Link looked up to see a tall, extremely thin woman standing atop the stone archway high above him. She was dressed in a black cloak that hid most of her face save for her eyes, and draped over the right portion of her body.

"Zelda is ahead…hurry," she said before Link could respond.

Link watched as the woman merely pulled her cloak and jumped off the archway before disappearing.

"Fi," Link said aloud. He instantly heard the chime of Fi leaving his sword.

"Who was that?" Link asked her.

"Master, I cannot register who the woman in black was. However, she does not appear to be an enemy, considering she his helping you across to Zelda," Fi responded while flying next to Link as he raced up the path. He didn't dare waste his time: he could talk and run at once.

"Alright, thank you."

Fi only nodded before flying back into his sword.

As Link continued up the side of the volcano, he came to a steep hill of slick sand. Link sprinted up the hill trying hard not to fall. Inconveniently, there were Bokoblins stationed at the top.

Three of the giant beasts surrounded him, hollering and slashing their enormous blades at him. Link evaded every swipe and attack with ease. He gracefully rolled around two before jumping in the air and slashing his sword into their flesh before they even turned around. The Bokoblins fell to the ground and rolled down into the quicksand. The third Bokoblin ran to Link in haste to rid him. Link thrusted his shield toward the villain, knocking it off balance. He quickly thrust his sword into its flesh and watched the disgusting creature roll down the hill of quicksand just as the others did.

Link made his way further and further inward, evading and disposing of what felt like hundreds of the dreaded ugly beasts before he finally reached the entrance to the temple.

He felt his heart stop when he looked around. The Bokoblins had set up camp right near the entrance, apparently knowing that it was Zelda's destination. Link's stomach grew nauseous as he realized that if the Bokoblins knew where she was, Ghirahim knew as well. But the worst realization was that the Bokoblins were no where to be found. They left camp. There was no need for them to keep watch anymore.

"Because they already found what they were waiting for," Link said to himself.

He looked around for any way into the temple or any sign of Zelda.

And he found it.

On the ground lay a torn piece of white cloth. The cloth seemed to almost glow it was so white. It was only a mere handful of fabric, but it was enough to indicate a struggle. As Link continued further toward the temple, his eyes widened in shock and fear.

There, sprinkled on the ground, were drips of red liquid.

"Master Link," Fi said beside him. He hadn't even noticed her presence. "I have analyzed the specimen on the ground. Zelda's aura is emitting from it heavily. I can conclude this blood belongs to her."

Her blood.

Link felt panic rise within him. His heart pounded in his chest and his head felt dizzy. He saw a trail of blood weave around the area before going into the temple. He knelt on the ground beside the blood and shrieked as he realized Zelda had been hurt.

Or worse.

Fi watched as Link's sanity began to leave him.

"Master…" she said calmly. "I am sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...first off, I am so sorry for the delay! The Supreme is having some major computer probs and I am having some major time concept probs so put the two together and you get a long overdue chapter. However, I am back and I am almost done with chapter 14 of this story as well so expect that soon! And, for those of you who follow my other story (And All the While I Lay Sleeping), which corresponds to this one, I haven't forgotten about it I promise! I'm in the process of writing that chapter as well, which will hopefully be up this weekend as well. Please stick with me on these stories, as I can assure you all that I will finish them both. I can't just abandon these, so no matter how long it takes, I will finish! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and feel free to leave a review!  
**

**Side note: For all you sticklers out there, I am aware that Zelda's room is not directly above Link's in the academy...but for the sake of the story I bent it a little. And I know remlits in a tree are weird, but if you all recall, there aren't regular sized birds in Skyloft, only Loftwings. So I made it remlits. Okay. That's all. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: An Arm's Length Away

_ Sixteen year old Link examined his latest wood carving. He had spent ample hours shaping the carving to be just right. When he was satisfied, he took out his blue paint. Link began to paint the carving carefully and add details to it: big eyes, blue feathers, and a bright orange beak. He admired the accuracy of the carving compared to Zelda's loftwing. It was perfect. His best work yet. Link smiled at the bird he carved and set it on his desk to dry. He had planned to give the handmade gift to Zelda tonight after dinner, but he couldn't hold in his excitement. He got up, taking his bird with him, and ran with it carefully up the stairs._

_ The academy was empty this time during the day. The instructors were off planning classes for the afternoon and the students were usually busy around the town, hanging out in the plaza or flying around on their loftwings. Hence why Link thought it a perfect time to give Zelda the gift he made her. _

_ But when Link reached the top of the stairs, he didn't find Zelda in her room. He headed back toward the headmaster's office and any preconceived notion about Zelda being in there was confirmed upon hearing her yell._

_ "How can you do this to me?!" she screamed._

_ Link stopped, completely stunned. She rarely ever yelled and when she did, it was usually at him. _

_ "Because I am your father! You. Listen. To me!" he heard Gaepora yell back._

_ Link paused outside the door. He had never, in all of his years in Skyloft, heard Zelda and her father quarrel like this._

_ "It's harmless! It's not like anything has ever or will ever happen! I've been doing this since I was a child! There is nothing wrong with it! It's part of what I do!"_

_ "Zelda, walking around and roaming Skyloft at night is a dangerous game. You are forbidden to do these little adventures again. There are monsters stirring out there, and I can't go worrying about your safety every time I hear you supposedly retire for the night. I don't know who ever gave you permission to go wandering about! Who in the sky would teach a child how to roam around "adventuring" at such a young age?!"_

_ "MY MOTHER," Zelda yelled, slamming her fists on some object which Link guessed to be the headmaster's desk._

_ There was a pause in the room, and it was so silent he could hear Zelda's harsh breaths of frustration._

_ "Zelda—," Gaepora started, but was cut off by Zelda._

_ "If I had her here she would defend me! But I don't have her! You don't have her! None of us have her anymore, she is gone! If you had ever come with us instead of investing your time in this forsaken academy you'd know how much these little adventures mean to me! Because they remind me of her. They're the ONE piece of her I can still keep and still feel! And you are _extremely_ mistaken if you think you can _ever_ take that away from me!" _

_ Link felt his throat close at hearing her so upset. He too knew the hurt and agony in losing a parent. He'd lost both. He felt her pain and anguish. But she was the one person he knew that would shove it down and see the bright side of things. To hear her so manic made Link want to nearly throw up. This wasn't like her. _

_ Suddenly the door flew open and Zelda stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing him. She clearly didn't know he had been there the whole time, but she knew by the expression on his face that he had heard it all._

_ "Don't you dare try to console me," she mumbled before taking off down the hall and out the door before Link or her father could catch her._

_ Link looked in the door to find Gaepora rubbing his forehead. Gaepora was the closest thing Link ever had to a father, as he was the one who raised him since he was young. And Link was the closest thing Gaepora had to a son. _

_ Link stared at the man for a while, not wanting to say anything. _

_ "Link?" Gaepora said through tearful eyes._

_ Link only looked at him in response._

_ "Please go find her. Make sure she's alright."_

_ Link nodded before taking off down the hall. But before he could make himself open the door to find her, he stopped and walked back to Gaepora's office._

_ "Headmaster?" he nearly whispered, leaning his head in the door._

_ Gaepora looked up at Link, attempting to hide his tears._

_ "You're a good father," Link said, sending him a sympathetic smile before racing out the door._

_ Link knew where Zelda would be. The only place she ever went to be alone, which was their spot under the waterfall. The small little cave tucked away, hidden from the eyes of the townspeople. _

_ Link ran to the Goddess Statue, eager to get out of sight before someone stopped him._

_ When he approached the cave, he heard a loud crashing sound. Link ran quicker when he heard Zelda's exasperated cries and shouts of anger. He peered in to find her smashing pots and jars along the walls of the cave, sending shards of glass or clay everywhere. Her hands were bloodied from broken glass. Link immediately thrusted himself in her direction. Zelda began screaming in a fit of rage._

_ "Don't touch me!" she spat through tears._

_ "Zelda, calm down! Just calm down!"_

_ Zelda turned away from him in an attempt to either run or break more jars, but was restrained by Link. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, trapping her arms and rendering her unable to do any more damage. But his hold on her only made her scream more._

_ "Let go of me!" Zelda continued to scream, struggling to free herself from his grasp. But it was no use. Link was far stronger than her and she was clearly unable to remove herself from his arms. _

_ Link held her still, whispering soothing words to her and telling her to calm down. When Zelda realized her struggling was pointless, she turned herself towards Link threw her arms around his neck, and began to cry. She sobbed and sobbed, murmuring sentences about her mother or herself. Link gently caressed her back and brushed his fingers through her hair until she began to catch her breath again. _

_ Link continued to hold Zelda while she cried until she finally stopped after a few minutes. She sniffed a few times before lifting her head out of his shoulder, rubbing her eyes._

_ "Sometimes there just aren't enough tears," Link said, tilting her chin up to look at him. Her eyelashes were still damp from tears and her cheeks were flushed from crying. Zelda smiled crookedly in response to him before hugging him tight in gratitude. Link hugged her back, kissing the top of her head, a gesture he only did on rare occasions since they were young._

_ "Good news," Zelda said._

_ "What?"_

_ "You don't have to wash your shirt now. I did it for you," she said sarcastically, pointing to the tear soaked spot on his shirt._

_ "I find it amusing that you think I wash it to begin with," Link replied._

_ "I find it amusing that you think I didn't notice you hadn't. I have been inhaling the thing for the past ten minutes."_

_ "There she is!" Link cheered._

_ Zelda laughed and softly punched him in the stomach._

_ "I'm teasing, your shirt smells fine. It just smells like you," Zelda remarked. _

_ Link couldn't help but still feel sorry for her though. Her voice sounded so young from her crying and her now congested nose. She was far too young to be without a mother. And he knew she missed her mother daily. She had hers longer than he had his, but that extra time only made for extra memories and extra hurt when her mother passed. _

_ "Hey, I almost forgot," Link said, perking up._

_ "What?" Zelda asked, her typical happiness returning to her._

_ "I made you something. It's in your father's office."_

_ "My father…," Zelda nearly whispered, looking towards the academy. "I have to apologize!"_

_ Link looked down at her before grabbing her hand and tugging her along. "Let's go then, Little Bird."_

_ They headed towards the academy in silence. Link kept thinking about the previous minutes and how Zelda had acted upon thinking of her mother. Her mother had been gone for about six years, which in retrospect was not that long. But never before had he seen her in such a panic-stricken state. She seemed distant and manic, completely beside herself. And it was very rare for Zelda to ever be anything but under control. There were plenty of times when Link had seen her yell or chastise Groose for an uncalled for comment, but never had she been like that. He was acutely frightened by it._

_ When Link and Zelda arrived at the headmaster's office, Gaepora stood up and immediately embraced his daughter. The two continued to apologize and mend their relationship quickly, as all three of them knew they would. Gaepora reached for Link and hugged him as well. _

_ "Thank you, Link. You always have the magic touch with her," he said smiling._

_ Link smiled back at Gaepora, who's hands were on Link's shoulders. _

_ "It was my pleasure, sir."_

_ "Well you two, I have to run now. Horwell needs help setting up the targets for a knight to practice with, so I shouldn't keep him waiting anymore."_

_ "Okay, Father. I love you," Zelda said, hugging her father._

_ "I love you too," Gaepora answered before walking out of the room. "Oh, Link," he said, popping his head back in the door. "I believe you left something on my desk. Quite a work of craftsmanship," the headmaster said gesturing to Link's wooden bird and then disappearing again._

_ Zelda and Link turned to the carving, Zelda gasping upon seeing it._

_ "Oh, Link!" she said in awe. "It's beautiful! I love it so much! It looks just like my loftwing!"_

_ Link blushed at her gushing over his woodcarving skills. _

_ "You really think so?" _

_ "Oh yes! It looks so sweet! Thank you so much," she continued, examining the bird with a grin before taking Link's hand._

_ "Come on, you've gotta help me pick out a spot to put it in my room," she said excitedly._

_ "I would be happy to," Link replied, following her down the hall, happy that all was once again well in their world._

* * *

When Link came to, he was still on the ground beside Zelda's blood. His head was pounding from all the screaming and his body hurt from being clenched. Link stood up with a sudden urgency to find Zelda and save her from whatever vile creatures had drug her into the temple.

"Master." Fi urged. "Master, to reach Zelda in time—"

Fi was cut off by Link's cries of insanity.

"In time? IN TIME, FI? Fi, this is her blood! This is the thing that, you know, keeps her alive! And there's a trail of it! Not just a drop or two, a TRAIL. You and I both know she's probably dead!"

By the time Link finished, tears were already spilling over his eyes and his voice became raspy.

"Then, perhaps," Fi said, unfazed by Link's spastic mood, "you should confirm that theory and go find her. While Zelda's blood does lye here on the ground, it is unlikely that she is dead. Zelda is the Goddess reborn. Had her soul had been captured, we would know for certain, Master."

"You mean, she's not dead?"

"There is a 95% chance that Zelda is alive. She has only been kidnapped by means of physical struggle and harm."

"Only," Link deadpanned. He sighed and wiped his tears from his eyes. He recollected himself and began to walk towards the temple.

The doors remained open from where Zelda's captors must have left them, and the trail of blood swerved down the stairs into it. Hot air and small bits of ash and soot carried by the wind slowly glided out of the temple.

As Link approached the inside, he felt the intensity of the heat pick up. He lifted a hand to try to rid his skin of the profuse sweat.

"How could Zelda even be alive in there?" Link asked aloud.

He took one look behind him at the world outside, and headed down the stairs in a steady run, ready to finally end whatever force had taken his best friend.

Link ran through the temple as fast as he could, every bit of him drenched in sweat. The thought of Zelda being harmed was the only thing to keep him going. As he fought off numerous Bokoblins, and some other new monster that resembled a lizard, Link noticed the ever increasing dryness in his mouth. The thought of dying in this temple from dehydration steadily crept on him. Dizziness and delusion slowly slithered into his mind to take him over, never allow him to rescue Zelda, and never to emerge to see the light of day again.

As he ran up a stair case in a giant room, the biggest Link had seen in the temple, Fi flew out of his sword.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area." Link took note of the haste in her voice. Instead of interrupting her with obvious questions, he waited for Fi to continue. "I detect a strong reaction from this chain. There is a ninety five percent chance that Zelda was bound to it, and recently. I surmise Zelda as able to escape continue along this path, we must hurry."

"Bound to it!" Link screamed. "They bound a precious, innocent being like her to a chain?" He continued screaming. "Those disgusting beasts beat her and then chained her down! Fi, what were they doing to her? What do they want with her? Why would they beat her to a pulp without killing her yet? Why are they torturing her? How is she still moving?" Link knew the evil forces wanted to kill her in the first place. Yet, seeing the heavy chain broken on the floor only reminded him of just how evil Ghirahim could be. And imagining Zelda's tiny wrist bound by it only made him angrier.

"It would appear, Master Link, that the only answer to these questions would be to find Zelda and confirm that she is indeed mobile." Fi concluded.

"I'll kill them all," Link muttered under his breath.

Fi, realizing there was no more information to share, leapt into the air and returned to the sword.

Ghirahim's malicious laugh echoed around the stone walls. When Ghirahim appeared sitting atop the head of a giant stone dragon, perched over a long winding stone aisle, Link felt himself shake with anger.

"Oh, it's you," Ghirahim chuckled. "Let me see…no, that's not it. This is all too embarrassing but I seem to be at a loss for your name. Not that it matters really. See, I'm feeling very frustrated at the moment, and I just need someone to vent to."

"Then go find someone," Link called.

"How rude. Such impoliteness will get you no where. You can be certain the girl's father would never approve of you talking to demeaning to an authority figure," Ghirahim joked. Link swallowed hard realizing Ghirahim could very well go after Gaepora too. Even if just out of spite.

"I don't think he'd mind, considering you're not my authority. And if you take into account that you kidnapped his daughter, he probably wouldn't mind me lodging my blade through your chest either," Link retaliated.

"Speaking of blades and nonsense," Ghirahim continued, unfazed by Link's threat, "I heard my underlings had captured the spirit maiden so I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even."

"That's sick." Link's stomach dropped thinking about Ghirahim laying his hands on Zelda.

"Oh wait 'till you hear this! Guess what I found out when I arrived? That agent of the Goddess…," Ghirahim inhaled slightly, "She…you see, what I'm trying to say is…," Link waited for Ghirahim to finish his sentence, hoping that he would announce Zelda was safe. "That Goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl!"

Ghirahim's voice rang through the room. Link cringed at the sound of evil and hatred in it. But he hid his fear. Link looked up at Ghirahim with one eyebrow raised as a sly smirk spread across his face. At least he received some good news today.

"Oh, don't play coy with me," Ghirahim continued, "you scoff now but wait until I kill that twig of a body guard and have the girl to myself. I'll see to it that you never smile again! For the sound of her screams and the drip of her tears will be the last thing you ever know of this earth!"

Link swallowed hard at the thought, but still yet he kept his emotions hidden. Although his silence only gave Ghirahim more time to talk.

"I MUST have that darling little girl in order to resurrect my master, I MUST HAVE HER."

Link felt his face reveal his shock. Resurrect his master? There was another one? But why Zelda? Link didn't know the answer but he figured he had better play it safe and pretend he knew more than he did as to not be taken advantage of.

"So this that's why you need her," he finally responded. "You don't need her for yourself, you merely need her to bring back your master. You're just a middle man. You're not even going to be the one making the rules when all of this is over."

Ghirahim returned his composure and leapt off of the statue, landing right next to Link.

"Ah, yes, I know. Quite nobel of me, isn't it? To be spending my time and effort in order to help his majesty…what loyalty I have."

"You're nothing but a slave," Link said through gritted teeth.

"Watch it, boy. A little sarcasm never hurt anybody but I do believe you are overstepping your bounds. I hate to do this, but such impoliteness must be dealt with. Besides, I have all this anger and your agony is the perfect stress reliever. It'll only take a few moments with my little friends and you'll be charred to a satisfying crisp!" Ghirahim's snake-like tongue whirled around his mouth, leaving droplets of spit on Link's ear. Link flinched and his hand immediately went to his ear to rid the vile saliva from it.

"And let me tell you," Ghirahim moved closer to Link's ear, "you'll be nice little appetizer before I get to have a nice taste of your adorable little girlfriend. I can hear her tears falling to the ground now. Drip…drop…"

In mere seconds Link had drawn his sword and slashed toward Ghiarhim, but he was too late. Ghirahim had already disappeared, however his laugh still rang through the temple room, the whispers of his voice singing, "drip…drop," never ceasing.

"Fi," Link called. She insatiately popped out of his sword. "Give me an analysis." He continued looking around the all-too quiet room for some sign of Ghirahim's next attack.

The floor began to shake. A deep rumbling noise came from the dragon Ghirahim had been sitting on. And a large bolder fell out of it, rolling fast towards Link.

"Never mind," he called to Fi as he dove out of the way. Fi glided back into the sword.

When the bolder reached the bottom of the stone aisle, legs sprouted from it. The six-legged monster opened it's single eye, staring at Link before rushing its way to him.

Link raced up the seemingly ever-increasing in length stone aisle.

"There's gotta be a way to kill it," he murmured.

Upon reaching the top, he noticed about ten bomb flowers growing, the only plants that could survive in such hot, dry climate. Link waited for the monster to reach the top, his heart pounding as he wondered how to destroy the vile thing. However, when the fiery bug reached the top, it's giant legs crushed one of the bomb flowers, causing it to instantly explode. The monster retracted its legs and rolled down the aisle, far away from Link.

"That's it! The bombs!" Link picked one up and raced toward the monster with it. When he neared it, the beast opened its large mouth as it prepared to either roar or release its wrath upon him. Link threw the bomb into the creature's mouth and watched it explode inside of it, revealing its eye.

Link raced to the eye and began to slash it over and over with his sword. The monster rolled away before regaining its bearings. Once it extended its giant legs out again, it headed full speed for Link. Link sprinted up the aisle again to obtain another bomb, the monster following close behind him.

When he reached the top, the fiery bug extended its leg out and stepped on the bomb in front of Link. Link screamed as he felt himself fly through the air from the force of the bomb. He landed on the stone hard, the wind nearly being knocked out of him. Link quickly stood up and continued running for another bomb. He successfully reached it, and threw it into the monster's mouth at the first opportunity.

The monster swallowed the bomb and rolled to the bottom of the winding aisle. Link followed it down, feeling the effects of the bomb on his body. When the monster opened its eye, Link slashed with his sword over and over.

As a last defense, the bug extended its legs and ran. It was suddenly twice as tall in order to prevent Link from being able to reach its eye. Not only was it taller, but faster. Link heard the monster gaining on him from behind, glancing back to see it had grown taller. Link had one last idea to destroy it.

He stopped dead in his tracks and rolled under the giant bug. As he jumped back up, Link spun around, whipping his sword around with him as he did. He quickly took out three of the monsters legs, rendering it unable to crawl anymore. Link raced to the front of the beast and slashed away at its weak spot over and over.

The monster let out a cry of defeat before turning to rock and exploding into bits of dust. At last, the sound of Ghirahim's whispers stopped.

Link waited for anything else to happen. It didn't. He nearly skipped for joy as he made his way to the glowing door, exactly like the one that lead to the last temple spring. He stopped momentarily to decipher where the smell of burning flesh was coming from. To his dismay, when the bomb exploded it took the entire first layer of skin off his forearm, revealing sticky, red, bloody flesh that was now exposed to the air. His hair was also singed slightly on the ends. His uniform took a beating however, as holes were burned into it. Link thought it only minor damage considering he had successfully defeated a giant, fire breathing, six-legged, lava covered bug.

He quickly raced through the door, eager to see his blue-eyed beauty on the other side.

When Link emerged from the goddess-forsaken temple, he felt a rush of cool air hit him. He was thankful to be out of the hot, choking atmosphere. He took note of the water he heard falling around him, thankful to have the precious resource close to him. At least dehydration was one less problem to worry about.

Link lifted his eyes above him to see a staircase. A gold-light pillar twinkled at the top. But the light's glow could not compare to that of his face when he laid eyes on Zelda.

Zelda heard footsteps behind her, turning around to see what she had to face. Her mouth fell open when she made eye contact with Link.

Link immediately took notice of the bruise on her cheek, along with the scratch that spread across her cheekbone. His mind flashed back to the horrid scene of Zelda dangling from his hand with the blood and tears gliding down her face. Her dress had been tattered and he noticed it had been shredded across her waist. Her back was red with her blood from the attack. The precious blood that made the trail of which lead him into the temple, and through part of it. He immediately felt himself rush to her. Never again would she have to endure what she did to get to this spring. He finally found her. He finally laid eyes on her. No, she wasn't considered well. But she was conscious. And she was alive. Most of all, she was alive.

"Link," Zelda breathed, taking in the sight of him.

Link didn't know what came out of his mouth, as he was too stunned at her appearance, but it felt something like her name. Zelda began to race to him, both of them eager to finally be reunited.

"Zelda!" Link laughed excitedly, rushing to meet her. Zelda giggled as she prepared to accelerate in his direction. And just as Link was about to extend his arms to reach her, to embrace her and pull her into his them, to finally feel the warmth of her skin and her silky hair again and whisper for the thousandth time in her life that everything would be okay, to take her and rush home, Zelda was pulled to a halt.

Link hadn't noticed the woman, the one whom he recognized to be the "woman in black" who helped him back at the summit.

Zelda let out a wince of agony upon being pulled due to her injuries. Link gasped out of pain and fright, quickening his pace in order to get to her. The woman swung Zelda around to face her. Link slowed down out of confusion, not knowing why Zelda wasn't running to him.

_What is she waiting for? It's been forever since I've seen her, I've been through hell and back out of anxiety and trying to find her!_

Zelda and the Goddess' servant exchanged a few words while Link was lost in thought and confusion. The world suddenly seemed foggy to him.

"—matters not how many times you call me, 'Your Grace!" Zelda was yelling. "I've got to just speak to him at least!" Zelda began running towards him again.

"FOCUS!" he heard the woman shout. Still Zelda struggled against her.

_Typical Zelda, never can be told what to do._

Although Link had been confused, the next phrase he did hear, and it rang in his ears.

"The fate of him and all you love are in your hands!" the woman shouted.

Zelda stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of Link's fate in her hands.

"Zelda?" Link questioned hoarsely.

Zelda began shaking her head back and forth, clearly in inner turmoil. Link felt tears rise up in his eyes. What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry, Link. I can't. I have to go," she choked out.

"Zelda? Zelda stop!"

"I'm not just Zelda anymore, don't you see? Link, I'm so sorry."

Link's panic rose, making him feel as if he would break down any moment. This was not what he thought would happen.

"Yes, you are!" he called, trying to stop her. Anything to get her attention. "You're my Zelda! You said you'd always be my Zelda! Don't you remember that?"

Zelda began to cry. But Link persisted.

"I've travelled all this way for you. I've fought so much to find you! Just to know that you're safe! Please don't leave right now!"

Zelda let out a tearful and raspy wail, a thing Link knew her to do when she was about to break down and sob. Or when she was in pain. He thought, maybe now, it was both. With her back turned, Link could see the sicky flesh that was revealed under her dress. The blade of the Bokoblin must have gone right through, digging its way into her perfect skin. Link shuddered at the thought.

_What all has she been through to get here? I've fought off hundreds of Bokoblins, and gotten a few cuts to show for it. Not to mention a nasty burn. But she has been on her own and without anything to protect herself. _

Link felt himself want to cry, not for him, but for her.

_That poor girl…_

Zelda's guardian, Impa, as he heard Zelda call her, yelled for Zelda to step into the light and leave. Impa pushed Zelda, and Link watched as his friend, the one he'd fought so hard to see, was transported miles away from him to a place he didn't know. Link reached his hand out toward her as she dissipated away.

Out of anger and tiredness, Link sprinted up the stairs after Zelda, determined to follow her to this unknown place. Determined to tend to her. Determined to reach her. Determined to know where she was and that she was okay. Determined to put an end to all of this. And determined to prove to her that she was still Zelda.

Impa whirled around to face Link, casting him a nasty glare that stopped him immediately.

"Do not even think about following her," she said harshly.

"What? Why? I have to get to her, I have to know she's going to be okay!" Link yelled, wincing in pain as his throat was sore from all of the smoke he had inhaled.

"Do not make the mistake that you are the only one who cares for her safety, boy. You are still but a child. I will tend to Zelda, and be alongside her."

"Why can't I at least follow her?"

"You see, the fact of the matter is, you were late. Zelda was nearly delivered into the hands of the enemy; had I not appeared, she would be dead. She would be dead, and there would be no more great mission of yours. I care not for what reason you were held up, the point is: you were late, and you didn't save her. Zelda has taken care of herself throughout much of her journey, but I see it is time I accompany her. The forces of evil are strengthening, and we can't depend on a sixteen year old child to fend for herself in this new land. If you want to help Zelda, you will hasten, and be there to protect her at a moments notice. I fear the Goddess has miss-chosen the hero."

"Stop!" Link interrupted her. "Just stop, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Frankly, I'm in the dark about everything! I'm just aimlessly following her as it is trying to reach her! Now look, I defeated that giant lava-bug before it stormed in here and ruined your little ritual so you can thank me for that later."

Impa raised her eyebrows at Link's assertiveness, and his apparent strength she didn't know he possessed.

"But look," he continued, "I will run, I will push on, I won't sleep, I won't eat, and I will _fight_ to defend her. I _will_ be there for her next time. You may think the Goddess has chosen wrong, but you're wrong. You will see me the next place you stop, and I will talk to Zelda and I my questions will be answered. You can count on that."

Impa studied Link up and down to determine his seriousness. After she came to her conclusion that "the boy" was indeed telling the truth, she began to bid him a farewell.

"So be it then. But you have a lot of room to grow. You and your sword must grow together before reaching Zelda again, as she must grow herself. Trust in your instincts, Link. For if your cause is truly worthy, you will in time see Zelda again. Until then, continue on. You'd better get a move on if you're going to reach Zelda."

"Agreed," Link ended.

"Be careful on your journey."

Link started to walk away, disheartened by all he'd heard. Never before had he felt such failure.

"And, Link," Impa called after him, "see you soon."

Concluding there was nothing left to say, Impa walked into the light, disappearing as Zelda had.

Link watched jealously as Impa left, taking the portal of light with her. But he was determined to catch up to Zelda.

"It's simple really," he mumbled to himself. "It's just another game of chase. And I always win."

* * *

**A/N: Helloooooo. I'm sorry it's been so long. No excuses. Anyway here is is, finally. I hope you all haven't given up on me! Let me know what you think of this one! I really need some feedback here so I can know what's going well and what I need to change! My apologies for any grammatical mistakes. Long story but three of my beta people have had technical difficulties and/or exams and finals and whatnot. (But it's okay because Christmas) So anyway. There. Expect more soon though, I'm past my blockage on this story. I really like where this is going soon. Bear with me. Thanks for reading! **

**P.S., Shoutout to my pal prowessMaster44 for the encouragement and much needed feedback! **


	15. Chapter 15: Memories

Link stood in front of the replica Statue of the Goddess in the Earth Spring where Zelda had left him. His arm was relieved from the healing sacred water that flowed in the spring, along with the help of a potion he stored. Link received the third and final slab of stone that would open the way to the next world below Skyloft. The world where Zelda now stood. Although his body was nearly healed, his heart still ached at the thought of their ruined reunion. He had awaited, even dreamed about the moment he finally laid eyes on her again. But he only fought so hard for her to watch her be pushed away from him.

Link realized he was still staring at the stone tablet. He heard the light shimmering sound that Fi made when she floated beside him. She was still watching. Link tucked the stone between his back and his shield to keep it steady and turned to leave. Before leaving he glanced back to study the Goddess Statue one last time. The Goddess Statue that represented Hylia. In looking at it, he felt his mind drift back to he and Zelda in their Skyloft days.

He heard Zelda's laugh as she turned around, smiling brightly, closing her eyes as she laughed. Her hair wasn't tied at the end like it had been the day of the Ceremony. It hung free, just reaching the bottom of her ribs. She wore her usual dress: a white three-quarter length sleeve top with a dark blue skirt. She had a brown and orange piece of fabric around her waist that was tied tight in the back, which always complimented her thin waist. Then his mind flashed to her standing over his bed when waking him up. It flashed to racing with her on their loftwings. It was as if in that moment, he relived every instance with her. He saw snippets of her carrying her books in the halls, pointing at something in the distance, sprawled out on the grass laughing deliriously with him. He watched her mouth move to the side as she lingered over a painting, he watched her hold up her attempt at knitting a sweater. A hundred small moments flashed through his mind upon looking at the statue.

It was only when Fi spoke that he realized he had been smiling for at least five minutes.

"Master?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fi. I guess we should get a move on."

"Master Link, I sense your hesitance to embark is due daydreaming about Zelda."

"How did you know I was thinking about her?"

"It is only logical. I have also observed that you emit a certain aura of happiness and joy…and you also begin to smile."

Link slightly blushed at his transparency.

"I can tell you have a strong attachment to the spirit maiden," Fi continued, "why is that?"

Link wondered why Fi would ask such a question. He assumed she knew why. He assumed she knew about emotions and feelings and human attachment. But the more he thought about it the more he realized Fi had mainly an encyclopedic knowledge of things, but not feelings. He pondered how he would explain such to Fi.

"Well," he started, "it's sort of like…" Link scrambled for the right words to say. For some reason he couldn't think of a way to describe his closeness to Zelda without either sounding cheesy or needy. Fi's head was cocked slightly to the side, and her eyes stared deep into his curiously. Frankly, Link find it kind of cute. Not the kind of cute that Zelda looked like when she laughed, but an endearing kind of cute.

"Because she is more to me than just a 'spirit maiden,'" he proceeded, "she is even more than a friend. She is this person whom I know I can count on. She is always there for me. She understands me better than anyone else. It's like she can peer into my brain and she automatically knows everything about me. She knows me, like really knows me. And I know her. One time Henya, the academy-mother, described Zelda as being my 'other half' and I was hers. I guess that is the easiest way to put it."

Fi took in what Link was saying.

"I have added such definition in my database, Master. Thank you for your explanation."

"So you just wanted to know in order to better 'analyze' Zelda and me?"

Fi looked at Link with a much deeper expression than she usually wore. "No, Master Link. I was genuinely…curious as to why you struggled to reach the spirit maiden. That is all."

Fi flew back into the sword, leaving Link in silence. He thought it weird that Fi would want to know about human emotions. He started thinking of her more as a person than a piece of magic technology created by the Goddess.

* * *

Link placed the tablet into the alter and listened for Fi's chime to indicate another path had been opened to where Zelda now was. After Fi disappeared into the sword, Link made his way to the academy. He attempted to make himself look slightly better than he did given the fact that he had just been at hell's gates. He took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air as he ran in sheer excitement to the academy. He swallowed hard. His throat burned as the saliva glided down due to the large amount of smoke and dirt he had inhaled in Eldin.

As Link burst through the doors of the academy, Henya stood with her hands placed firmly on her hips in front of him. Link tripped in his attempt to control his momentum.

Henya started up at Link with a fierce expression. Despite the fact that he was a good foot taller than her, Link feared for his life.

"Word is you've made it back in town," she said scowling at him. Link was genuinely confused as to why she seemed so short with him.

"News sure travels fast around here doesn't it? I'm not here five minutes and you people already know it," he said casually, scooting by her.

Henya grabbed Link's arm which was still fairly tender, despite his dip in the healing waters of the spring. Link winced at her grip.

"Ah hah," Henya scoffed, "I knew you were keeping something from me, boy. Let's have a good look at you."

Link hesitantly stood in front of her, shoving down his instinct to run to his room and collapse.

"Well, you've looked better," Henya sighed, "but I suppose you're a pretty strong young man to have endured so much and only come out covered in dirt and a little burnt." Her expression changed from scowling to gentleness. Link noticed her referring to him as a "young man,"and not "boy." Although it seemed to be a minor thing, he was touched by it.

"Thank you," he replied, hoping she wouldn't see his emotion.

"Awh, Link!" Geapora's voice echoed in the quiet halls.

Link and Henya turned to greet the Head Master.

"How goes your search?" Gaepora asked, gripping Link's shoulders. "I haven't been able to sleep at all. I've been searching the ancient texts for any signs. I've found some very interesting things. Perhaps you could come to my office for a moment?"

Much to his dismay, Link knew he couldn't keep the Head Master waiting. After all, it was his daughter who was missing. Link nodded and began to follow Gaepora up the stairs. He turned to Henya and caught a wink from her just as she returned to the kitchen.

Gaepora motioned for Link to go into the office first, and shut the door. Link sat in a chair across from Gaepora's desk. The Head Master lingered over a giant map of what Link knew to be the surface stretched out on the desk.

"You haven't found her, have you?" Gaepora's voice was weak and depressed.

"Actually, that's why I came here, sir. You will be pleased to know that I did see her."

Gaepora's head snapped up to Link. His eyes widened. Link noticed how sunken they were. In fact, the once rather plump Headmaster had reduced to a normal sized human being. Link wondered how much weight he had lost in the past week. Or weeks. He couldn't remember how long it had been. Could it possibly have only been mere days since her disappearance from Skyloft?

"Go on," Gaepora urged. He didn't bother to waste time with obvious questions pertaining to Zelda's whereabouts.

"She is on the surface. She is safe. She is being guarded by a chosen servant of the Goddess. She, for whatever reason, cannot yet return to Skyloft despite my pleas…" Link's voice trailed off as his throat felt like it began to close. And he knew it wasn't from the smoke.

"What does all of this mean?" Gaepora asked, staring at Link with tear-filled eyes. Link felt helpless in not being able to explain everything to his only father-figure. Everything was so out of place. The Headmaster looked at Link as if he were the Master and Gaepora was the child.

"I wish I could tell you, Headmaster. But I do not know." Link dropped his head in dismay.

Gaepora slowly walked around his desk and leaned against it. Link looked up at him as if to say something, as there were a thousand things he wanted to say, but only a sigh escaped from his lips.

"Link," the Headmaster said lovingly, "I know you are doing your best. You're doing more than I can. I am her father. I should be the one down there searching for her. I feel so helpless. But I know that the Goddess has chosen you for this task. I have read the legends. I know you are the chosen hero. There is an air about that tells me so."

Link was moved by Geapora's words, and his certainty in him. Link muttered a "thank you," since it hurt his throat to talk too much. But also because he truly didn't know what to say. But somehow, he knew a simple "thank you" would suffice.

"Can I help you with anything else?" he asked Gaepora.

The Headmaster smiled and nodded his head no. "Rest, Link." he replied.

Link smiled back and stood up to leave the room. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and stopped. He turned to Gaepora and took two steps into his arms. Gaepora hugged Link as they both let themselves cry.

Geapora was the only person on Skyloft Link could name that loved Zelda as much as him. If not more. He was the only one that understood Link's pain and emptiness. The Headmaster. The only one left in his world that truly understood him in this moment.

* * *

Link wiped his eyes as he crept down the hall making his way to his room. He was eager to change and hopefully be seen by no one in his current state. Just as he was about to head down the stairs, he heard Henya clear her throat.

"Where do you think you're going, sonny?"

"Ma'am?"

"You think I'm gonna let you crawl in those sheets like that? No sir, I won't have it! Come on now," she hollered at him.

Link walked towards the bathroom to find that Henya had already drawn a bath for him. She stood in the bathroom with her hand on her hip. Link stumbled in, fatigue taking him over.

When Link saw himself in the mirror, he didn't believe his own eyes. How much weight had _he_ lost? His eyes had dark circles underneath them from lack of sleep. His hair was singed on the ends where it hung in front of his eyes. His face was covered in dirt and soot from the ash. Not to mention his uniform had been burned straight through to the skin in some parts. The leather belt that once fit him snuggly hung from his hip bones. Link ran his fingers through his hair. How could he have changed so much?

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with that hair," Henya said, reading his mind. Before he knew what was happening, She removed his gear from his back.

"Yes, yes, I know you like your privacy," she was saying. "But you'll just have to get over it. I was the one who bathed you back in the old days, you know." Link put a hand to his shirt to keep her from removing it, but he received a slap in return.

"Huh uh, don't touch," Henya barked. "It'll take some mighty stitch-work to fix that, but I think I can do it as long as you're not tuggin' at it."

Link let her lift the shirt off of him and help him out of his boots until he remained only in his pants.

"Now be gentle with those too!" Henya tossed his uniform and gear over her shoulder.

_Dear goddess how strong is she? _

"Now be sure to scrub behind your ears. Get all that ash out of your hair too. And when you're done, go under water and rinse out those sinuses," she said, pointing at the bath.

"Ew," Link replied.

"That's exactly what I thought when I saw you, too," Henya joked, closing the door and leaving Link alone to bathe.

Link plunged into the tub to finally cleanse himself from the horrible mess he was. Once his skin was finally clean he was able to beter examine the burn on his forearm. Luckily, it didn't look too serious. Nothing a few potions couldn't help.

When Link finished bathing he skidded down to his room. Upon entering, he found his gear perfectly set against his bed. His (freshly cleaned) night clothed laid out on the mattress, and his sheets were already pulled back, screaming at him to dive into them. Link nearly giggled with happiness when he saw the inviting scene. He jumped into bed and immediately felt himself slip under the darkness.

When Link awoke, a glass of water and a potion sat on his nightstand. He sat up to find his uniform hanging on the door. It had been cleaned as well.

_This will help that scratchy voice of yours. You sound worse than scorched loftwing. Drink up. _

_ -Henya_

Link smiled at the note and gulped down the soothing potion. His throat instantly felt much better. Suddenly, Link's mind flashed back to the Zelda's last morning. He had awoken to her note, and smiled down at it as well. His heart pulled at the memory. If only he had protected her from the start. He shouldn't have dismissed her uncharacteristic behavior that morning. Maybe that's what Impa meant when she claimed he failed to protect her. Not only had he failed her down on the Surface, he'd failed her here too.

Link pushed himself off the bed, determined to not fail her again. It was night when Link awoke. Perfect. Now no one would stop him. He donned his uniform and reattached his gear. Link took out a quill and wrote a beautifully worded "thank you" on the back of Henya's note. He dropped it off at the kitchen before heading up the stairs.

As he headed to the doors, Link stopped outside Zelda's room. His eyes scanned the sign that hung on her door. A wooden plate that read "Zelda" in elegant calligraphy dangled from a small nail that protruded from the door. Link smiled remembering all the moments he spent standing in this spot. He thought about all the events and conversations that took place under her doorframe. Link gently placed his fingers on the doorknob. The cool metal felt nice in his palm. It felt familiar. Link knelt down and lifted the doormat outside Zelda's door. He felt around for the small, clear string attached to the bottom of it. When he found it, he pulled on it until he felt the key in his hand.

He always knew where Zelda kept her spare key. She told him incase she ever needed something from her room and he was around to get it for her. She had tied a piece of clear, extremely thin string to her extra key. She laid the key in the corner of her room behind her armoire. Then she tucked the string into her straw doormat. No one could ever see it. But Link knew it was there.

He turned the key over in his hand, debating whether or not to go inside. But before he could make a decision, his hand thought for itself and opened her door. His feet quietly carried him into her room and shut the door behind him.

The moonlight streamed through Zelda's room, illuminating it completely. He wandered over to her dresser and observed all of her trinkets that were decoratively placed. There was something about seeing her things. Link imagined Zelda debating over where to put her beloved belongings, on her dresser or on her desk. He smiled imagining her soft lips pursed to one side of her face. He scanned her desk. Her journal still sat opened on it, and her quill laid across it. Despite his urge to read it, Link didn't dare pick it up, for two reasons. One, because if Zelda ever found out he read it (and he hoped there would come a chance for him to tell her such a thing one day) she would want to throw him off his loftwing. The other reason was the true one that kept him from picking up her precious thoughts on a page. As he stared at the quill still propped up on her journal, he thought about her hand being the last one to touch it. Everything was exactly how she left it. Not touched by anyone else but her. And he felt comfort in looking at it.

Link walked passed Zelda's unmade bed. It was unlike her to not make her bed in the morning, but he supposed she was too rushed the morning of the Wing Ceremony to bother making it. As he neared it, he caught something that he thought was long gone.

Her scent.

Link restrained himself from diving onto her bed and grasping her scent once more before descending into the clouds. Instead, he picked up a stuffed remlit that sat on her bed and held it. He could still catch her faded scent from it, just like he could from the sailcloth that now only smelled of the hard surface.

The last thing he noticed was the blue loftwing he carved for her, sitting on her dresser next to her mirror. He wondered why, of all places, she moved it there. When he helped her place it in her room, it was on her desk. Everything had a specific place, and reason for that place, to Zelda. He remembered how excited he was to present it to her, recalling his nervousness. And her excitement upon receiving it.

Seeing all of her things only made him miss her, so Link dodged out of her room quietly, and made his way out of the academy, tucking Zelda's key away in his pocket.

* * *

**A/N: Okayyyy so I meant to get this out way sooner than I did! Oops! But here it is finally! I also am already starting on the next chapter because this one is kind of short and uneventful. But I figured Link needed a break. Anywho PLEASE leave me a review like all of you wonderful readers have been doing. Cause I would love to know what you think of it thus far. Let me know if there is anything you'd all like to see or anything you want me to expound upon more. At The Supreme's request I am bringing Fi in more so expect to see her develop a lot more. Hope all of your finals and whatnot went well and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Link Between Worlds

Link whistled softly into the night air for his loftwing. Flying at night was a forbidden act on Skyloft, and only highly ranked knights were allowed to do such. But he was determined to reach Zelda, and soon. As Link flew on his Loftwing, he noticed the sunrise was beginning in the east. The only other time he had ever been awake to watch a sunrise was with Zelda when she dragged him out of bed at the crack of dawn when he was about twelve. She always claimed she liked sunrises better than sunsets. When he asked her why, she replied, "because a sunrise signifies a new day. No matter what happened the day before, no matter how bad it was, there was always a new one to restart with. And, even if the last few days were horrible, a sunrise makes you remember that today might just be different. It's a sign of hope. Plus, it's just prettier. It makes me happier."

Link smiled as he remembered her soft voice speaking in the morning air. Even as a little girl she was stunning. He remembered her blond locks wrapping around her face in the wind. He would always reach a hand up to remove the stray hairs from sticking to her mouth, as she never did.

The yellow beam of light came closer. Link guided his Loftwing down as low as the bird would go, trying to gain a view of the world below. When he flew over it, he was overcome with surprise. He never dreamed for it to look like this, even from way up here. His heart thumped harder at the anxiety of learning about the entirely new world beneath him, once again.

The Crimson Loftwing screeched his goodbye to Link as the boy prepared to jump off.

"See you soon, bud," Link said to his friend, patting his feathers.

Link gracefully rolled off of his bird and watched as the world below grew closer. The land was covered in a dark yellow, with patches of brighter yellow scattered about. Link pulled out his sail cloth and glided down and landed atop a metal tower.

He surveyed the area with excitement. The world was nothing like he had ever seen, even since he had explored the surface.

The land around him was a mixture of different shades of yellows as far as the eye could see. In the distance he could make out a few hills of whatever the stuff on the ground was. The yellow ground seemed to go on forever, until it just kissed the sky. The blue sky contrasted sharply with the ground. Link took in the beautiful sight, dumbfounded by the extraordinary landscape. He inhaled deeply. The air was crisp and light, similar to that of Skyloft's air, only it was warmer. He realized how dry the place was, although it wasn't hot. From above, it looked as scorched as Eldin, which he had dreaded. But once he took in his surroundings, he found it was far different. And he enjoyed it.

"Beautiful," he exhaled as Fi appeared.

"Master, we have arrived at Lanayru Desert."

"Desert?" Link questioned.

"Yes, Master Link. A desert is a barren area of land where little precipitation occurs. Living conditions are hostile for plants and animals. My data shows that this area was once an arid region, bearing a remarkable resemblance to Faron Woods. Over the centuries, the land has become a wasteland, yielding no plants or animals."

"Just monsters," Link mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, Master. As a result, a few monsters have moved into the area. But many have moved on or died. However, I would still recommend to proceed with caution."

"Fi, one question," Link said quickly.

"Yes, Master Link?"

"You said this area was once like Faron? Was that back in the Goddess's era?"

"Indeed, Master. After the great war between the Goddess and the leader of the underworld, the land was altered from it's original state. Lanayru Desert is one example."

"Fascinating," Link breathed. "And what is all this stuff on the ground? It's certainly not grass."

"The specimen on the ground is labeled as 'sand.' It now covers the desert. In some areas, there is quicksand, which causes you to sink under ground. I suggest you avoid these areas at all cost."

"Well, being buried alive isn't exactly on my bucket list so I'll steer clear of it. Thank you, Fi."

"My pleasure, Master."

Link waited for Fi to return to her abode before climbing down the tower. He looked around before deciding there was nothing to do except search for Zelda.

Link looked around the area to see where to go. Although Fi said the land yielded no life, there had evidently been life here a thousand years ago. There were remains of a path on the ground, which was astonishing considering it had remained visible for so long. Link noticed something out of his peripheral that laid on the ground. He knelt down to find a small metal being. It had eyes and hands like a human. He tapped it to see if it would awaken. But the thing never moved. Link shrugged and continued his steady run on forward on the path.

He entered a small cave and found a sort of cart on a track. The cart was clearly old and unmoving, but Link was again astonished by its durability. He slowed his pace to look around at the beauty and wonder of the place around him. The area was enclosed and protected by surrounding pieces of rock or boulders, a probable hideout for the inhabitants of the land during the war. Within it were other tunnels in the rocks and cliffs that led to other parts of the desert. What amazed Link the most were the rusted machines that were used in the Goddess Era. Tracks identical to the ones Link had seen in the cave laid on the ground going numerous directions.

But the thing that caught his attention, the most fascinating of all, was a giant, purple gemstone, held in place on a stand. The gemstone had some sort of symbol on it that Link struggled to recognize. He flipped through his memory but couldn't remember where he had seen the symbol.

Link approached the stone, curiously eyeing it. Upon touching it with his hand, his sword began to vibrate. He unsheathed it, momentarily thinking it was picking up Zelda. He excitedly whirled around and yelled her name.

"Zelda?!"

But there was no answer. Link waited to see if he could hear her light footsteps.

"Zelda, where are you?"

Only Link's own voice answered him as it echoed through the small, roofless circle of rock.

Link studied his sword, and then realized what was going on.

He raised is sword high and struck the gemstone with all his might.

Immediately, the world around him came to life. The gemstone turned blue and floated above its stand, hovering with life. In one second, everything gained color. The yellow and brown landscape turned lush green, with perfectly trimmed grass and tiny flowers growing about. Color returned to the machines as they began functioning again. Link spun around to observe what happened by hitting the gemstone. Even the small, metal "claw-guys" (as Link had named them) began digging into the dirt and bustling around.

_It just…changed. How could it have done that? Just by me hitting the stone?_

Instantly, Link was flooded with memories of he and Zelda years ago in the Headmaster's office. Often times, Zelda would wake him up to show him something she had learned in the ancient texts.

_See? The Timeshift Stones are what makes the whole place tick! It is magical stone that can control time and revert you to the past! Link, can you believe this? A place this advanced, this constructed, with this type of technology and it existed around a thousand years ago! It's got to still be down there! What if we were able to activate it and go back in time? This is so fascinating! _

Zelda's thirteen year old voice rang through his mind as he recalled the night she discovered the ancient texts about this province. And the moment everything came to life, he realized this was truly the place he had seen in the book three years ago.

Link's eyes danced around the area as he tried to make sense of what had happened the moment he hit the Timeshift Stone.

_But…if this is the place, and it's running again…it sprang to life like it did back then. How is working again if it…_

A chill traveled down his spine as he put the pieces together.

_Because it is back then… I've gone back in time._

The word "timeshift" began to bounce around in his mind. Link stumbled backwards as he observed the new world.

_Old world_, he corrected himself.

"Hey!" a robotic voice, nearly like Fi's only more metallic, shouted behind him.

"Ahh!" Link screamed as he turned around.

"Where did you come from, dzzzrt?"

"Uhh…," Link stammered.

"We are collecting Timeshift Stones and transporting them to the Lanyru Mining Facility. Stay away from the blue stones, bzzrt. They're too dangerous for humans!"

"Too late," Link muttered under his breath.

He stepped out of the way of the busy creature and summoned Fi.

"Master, there has been a shift in time due in this small area due to your impact on the Timeshift Stone. Any impact to the blue stones creates a sustained temporal disruption field in the surrounding area. This area is in a past time state, we are in the Goddess's Era."

"I knew it!" Link shouted at Fi. He threw his head back and laughed, whether out of astonishment and anxiety or sheer excitement, he didn't know.

"Fi, don't you see? Zelda was right! This is proof to everything she suspected at the ripe old age of thirteen!" Link stopped to catch his breath as his eyes panned around the ancient, yet current, place. "What Zelda would give to see this place," he breathed. "Do you think she has?" he asked, turning to Fi.

"I cannot say whether the spirit maiden has passed through this place or not. Her aura is emitted here, yes, but it is unlikely she interacted with the Timeshift Stones, especially with her fellow guardian."

"Oh yeah," Link felt a twinge of anger as he thought about Impa. "So you picked up on that too, huh?"

"If you are implying, Master, that the Goddess's servant is unwilling to let Zelda explore as much as she would like, I would agree. But it is for the best that the guardian is with her. It will only insure her safety more, Master Link."

Link exhaled, causing the hair on his forehead to lift momentarily. "You're right," he finally answered. "This is still amazing though, I just wish she could see it."

"It would seem, Master Link, that if you are able to reach the spirit maiden quickly, such a chance for you to expound upon this place may arise."

Link realized Fi was essentially telling him he needed to get a move on.

"Alright, let's go explore this old world then, Fi. But one last thing," a small metal creature buzzed past Link shouting for him to move. "What are those things!" He asked her.

"Master, those are LD robots. They inhabited the land long ago before the war. They were created to mine Timeshift Stones out of the land, that is mainly all they know to do. I don't believe they realize the shift in time, as they are computer beings, incapable of keeping track of time when shut down."

Link knelt down to touch one of the robots as it glided by.

"Hey! Watch it!" the robot shouted.

Link smiled despite the hostility. He was amazed by the intelligence in them.

"Remarkable," he laughed, looking up at Fi to see if she too was enamored with the robots.

Fi smiled at her master and returned to the blade.

As Link made his way deeper into the desert, activating various Timeshift Stones to use the once dilapidated carts to transport him over various canyons and spaces where the ground seemed to completely disappear.

"This is so weird," he said to Fi as he watched the world revert after hitting a Timeshift Stone. "One minute, the ground is there and it seems to go on forever, then all the sudden it just drops into a never ending abyss!"

"Yes, Master. That is due to the war between the demon king and the Goddess. The dwellers of the underworld broke through the ground and attacked this world. Hence why there are various spots in the other provinces where you can potentially fall forever."

"So you mean that, there used to not be these kind of cliffs and stuff? It used to just all be land and no random areas of…nothing?"

"Indeed. The land was safe and…beautiful." Link noticed the softness in her voice.

"And, you remember this world like that? That was your original era after all, right?" he inquired, hoping to find out more about Fi's past. Although she reminded him of a robot, the more he heard her speak, the more he realized she was much more intelligent than that. And much more deep. He suddenly became interested in her own past and what she remembered.

"Yes, Master Link. Although I only lived in that era for a moment before being sealed in the Goddess Sword, I do remember this land as what your people I believe call…home."

Link looked beside him as he scaled the terrain to study Fi. Her glass skin reflected the blinding sun as her icy blue eyes scanned the area. What all had they seen before? The Goddess herself, apparently. Which in and of itself was something to be astounded by.

Just as he was about to inquire about Fi's past some more, an electric-blade-swinging bokoblin sprung to life by the timeshift.

_That's inconvenient. They come back to life too…_, Link thought as he took out his slingshot to stun the enemy long enough to take it out.

"Well, Fi. This whole game just changed. Now, whatever thing that used to thrive out here is gonna be brought back every time I hit these stones."

"Then deactivate the stone," Fi suggested.

"But what do I do when I need it? They'll just keep coming back."

"Unless you remove the remains from the present to a different place where they won't be in the area of the past…"

"So you're saying I throw the bones from the present, say, over the edge of the cliff and then activate the stone?"

Fi nodded in response.

"Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

"That's what I'm here for, Master Link."

Link smiled at his companion and realized Fi actually smiled back at him. Not only that, but she came up with a pretty devious plan to conserve energy so he wouldn't be fighting off bokoblins the entire journey through the desert. She saved him time.

After numerous cart rides across the broken spit of desert, was finally near the entrance to the temple. His sword vibrated from Zelda's aura, telling him she was, in fact, not far from him. Link's heart raced with excitement every time he felt the dowsing signal grow stronger. He turned around to study the desert he had traveled across to find her. Finally, he would reach her, and finally he could learn what she had been doing. He could finally learn why she left him. He could finally hug her. He could finally stroke her long, soft hair once more. He could finally tell her—

_CRASH_

Link whirled back around, ready to fight whatever made the thunderous sound. Just as the cart stopped on safe ground, Link saw the cloud of dust rise from a pile of stone that seemingly caved in.

And then, he truly saw the temple.

A monstrous stone wall wrapped around the perimeter of whatever was inside of it. Stone tile lay all along the wall and, Link assumed, everywhere inside the shelter of the wall. It was an open-aired temple. No roof or doors, only the wall surrounding it. The temple was clearly massive in size. The Goddess's Seal could be seen from anywhere in the desert, but Link didn't think it was this size. High above his head, it towered over the desert, overlooking the sandy terrain. Link walked slowly, turning in all directions to take in the massive structure. No building had ever been such size on Skyloft, accept for the Statue of the Goddess, and the Seal that he studied now had to be twice or even three times that size.

Link ran to what used to be entrance way into the temple. Piles of stone blocked the entrance. Link felt his sword surging due to Zelda's aura being so near. He was overcome with anger and frustration knowing that Zelda was mere yards away from him, and there was no way to get to her. He pounded his fists against the stone wall and felt tears rise in his eyes. About the time Link was ready to scream until his voice no longer yielded sound, Fi emerged from his sword.

"Master Link, I can conclude Zelda is on the other side of this wall," but Link's panic overtook his anger before she could finish.

"Fi, she is for now, but what do you think made that wall collapse? They are after her, you saw what those bokoblins did to her back at Eldin and now this! They could have her! What if they've gotten rid of Impa and captured Zelda again! What if she's trapped in there? I have to get in there, I have to help her! I can't let her down this time. I _won't_ let her down!"

"Master, perhaps if you spoke to the surrounding robots, you might find out more useful information. They know every inch of the desert, and might be able to help."

Fi realized Link had to stay focused and busy in order to keep him from reveling in frustration. Although he had slept, she knew he was mentally still fatigued, constantly chasing a goal that never got any closer. Lost in a labyrinth with no way out. Being tricked into coming so far for the spirit maiden only to be used for his skill with a sword. And before Link could say anything else, she flew back into the blade.

"Fine, I'll figure something out," Link said toward the sword on his back, knowing full well Fi could hear him.

Link noticed a small pile of metal scraps huddled behind a large rock to his right. He activated the nearby Timeshift Stone to bring the LD robot back to life. Only, with the robot, a bokoblin also regained its life. Link stunned it with his slingshot to end the monster's life quickly. The robot peered from behind its hiding spot to check its surroundings.

"It's okay," Link calmly said, bending down on one knee to the robot's level. "I got rid of him for you."

"Th-thank you, bzzrt! You saved my life!" the robot said in its technological voice.

"Listen, I was wondering if you could help me out with something," Link regained his composure as to not scare off the robot, and for his own mental health. "I really really need to get in there," he said, pointing to the wall. "Is there any way to do that besides the main entrance?"

"Of course! The only other way in is through the Lanayru Mining Facility. Do you have a map? I can mark it for you."

Link nearly jumped for joy upon hearing the news. He still had hope.

"Sure thing." He fumbled through his adventure pouch, trying to control his excitement.

"Oh, your map is not quite accurate. I can alter it for you."

"No, that's okay, you don't have to—"

The robot held up the altered map, Link's heart sinking as he thought it was ruined.

"Take these paths and then you'll come to a set of stairs. Right at the top is the door to the Mining Facility. Be careful though, there have been monsters around there lately!"

"Thank you," he responded with a sigh. The robot continued its mining, leaving Link to figure out how to get there on his own once more.

As Link studied the map, he wondered about the certain "paths" the robot had mentioned. The whole place past the temple looked to be covered in the yellow stuff Fi had called "sand." And it was most likely the kind that drowns you as well.

As Link studied the terrain and the map the robot had rearranged, it started to make sense. There the robot marked a path, there would be a corresponding bit of stone in the desert that hadn't been swallowed by the sand.

"Exactly! That's it! Fi, you've got to see this!" Instantly, Fi was at his side. "Look! There are paths there, that should mean—"

"Yes, Master. You can walk in these places and not be swallowed by the sand."

"Yes! Oh, beauty! I can still get to her!" Link took the altered map and kissed it before studying how to get to the Mining Facility.

After taking yet another cart ride and running through a tunnel built in the rock, Link found the area of the desert where the entrance was.

Link took one step on the golden sand and felt his foot be sucked under in an instant.

"Whoa! What is that?" Fi immediately flew out of his sword.

"Master, this is the quick sand I spoke of. It will engulf you if you stand in it for too long. Should you have to touch it, you must sprint across only a small portion of it without a moment's delay."

Link was mesmerized by the sand. He had never touched or seen anything remotely like it. As curious as it was, it was terrifying, and only reminded him of the force that pulled on Zelda before she fell. So he refused to touch the stuff unless one hundred percent necessary.

His mind flashed back to the horrifying last moments before Zelda fell to the surface. Her screaming his name. Blood colliding with her tears as they trickled down her face. Her soft hand gripping his with all the strength she had in her. He thought it ironic how, in mostly every situation growing up, it was her hand he grasped for help. When he was left alone and frightened, it was her hand he held on to. Her hand that became his lifeline. And in just a few short minutes, it was his hand that she held on to for life. His hand became her link between worlds: life and death.

And only the night before that, the night before his life became utter turmoil, the last night of sleep knowing she was right above him, under the same roof, he had realized how much he loved Zelda. And he never got the chance to tell her.

* * *

_What are you doing to yourself, Link? You can't. You can't do this. You can't fall in love with her. Loving her is one thing but being IN love with her…that's just going to have to wait. _

_Until when? When can I finally let myself fall in love with her? The moment I think their might be sliver of hope that she would love me back? _

_No. She would never know. She can't know. What if she didn't? What if it made things weird and awkward? What if she didn't ever look at me the same. I can't handle that. I can't handle her being different. I've loved her as my friend and that's what she will remain. My friend. And I'll continue treating her like one. It's better than running her off. If I have to shove it down and block it out to keep her presence, I will. I will just savor every moment I have with her. I'll take in every bit of it and fall in love with those moments. _

_I'll have to grow immune to it. I'll grow immune to her touch, to her holding my hand, to my gazing at her. I'll stop blushing every time she speaks so soft and sweet to me and I'll stop getting chills every time I feel her breath next to me. I'll become immune to those stormy, deep, never fading, blue, glistening, reflecting eyes. That golden hair that hangs in front of them all the way down to her waist. Her skinny little waist that I could easily wrap both my hands around and entrap her so fast and pull her close to me. Just once. Just once feel those soft, perfect lips pressed against my own. Just once feel her eyelashes caress my cheek. _

_Stop it! Stop it, what am I doing? No, this is exactly what I'm talking about. No! No. She is Zelda. She's my friend. My goofy friend that is loud and has more guts than any knight Skyloft has ever seen. My silly little, younger friend who drags me into all of her messes with her. Who I'm always getting out of trouble. Who can't sew to save her life. And who sleeps with a stuffed remlit at night. And who loves to paint. And who hates three-quarter length sleeves. My best friend._

_Exactly. That's her. That's my Zelda. And she will always be my Zelda. My goofy little Zelda. One day, maybe one day, she can be more than that. Goddess please, let her be more than that. But for now, she's my friend. Frankly, I have nothing to worry about. I don't have to worry about falling in love with her. That's not even an issue anymore. Because I know. _

_I know I already have._

* * *

Link sliced the giant eyeball of the sand-dwelling scorpion and watched it twitch as its life drained out of it. He had finally made it through the Lanayru Mining Facility, which no one had mentioned, was only able to get around using wind-powered platforms on small, metal bridges.

_Convenient enough, I figure they didn't feel the need to mention it_, Link thought, sarcasm oozing form every syllable in his mind.

He had obtained a device labeled the "Gust Bellows," a magical pump that blew a never ending gust of wind. After fighting numerous new enemies powered by the Timeshift Stones and trying countless different maneuvers to manipulate the past's energy to help him in the present, Link finally made it to the last room of the winding place.

He used the newly obtained Gust Bellows to blow the sand out of the doorway in the far corner. When he ran through, the room was entirely different than the rest of the Lanayru Mining Facility. Link didn't know what was held in such a beautifully designed and interact room, but whatever it was must have been extremely valuable because the room was more of a sanctuary. A single mine cart sat at the end of a bridge closest to Link, headed in the direction of the door on the other side of the room. A giant abyss lay between where he now stood to the door that led to the temple outside. Link hurridly jumped in and anxiously waited to reach the other side.

As he floated across the room, Link took in the sight and amazing design of the room. While his eyes soaked in the images and carvings, his mind wandered. He wondered about Zelda, and where she was. What she was doing, why she left him. What would she say when she saw him? What had she been doing all this time? How did she get this far by herself and how did she escape the bokoblins back at Eldin? And what of Impa? What of this dress she was in, anyway? What is she now? Who is she now?

Link threw himself out of the mine cart and sprited to the door. He lifted it open and ran under as fast as he could, ignoring the sand and dirt falling in his hair.

He shielded his eyes from the glaring desert sun. As they adjusted, he could just make out a figure, who must've been Impa, standing with her hand on

Zelda.

There she was. He would recognize her a mile away. After an eternity, he would know it was her. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back to her waist. The white dress she wore hugged her curves and stopped just at her knees, where it had apparently been torn off. She stood with nearly on her toes, like a bird ready to take flight. Her little fingers danced across the harp that she (somehow) still had from the day of the Ceremony. Her soft voice rang through the quiet air.

"Unite…Earth and sky…bring light…to the land…"

Link knew the song when he heard it. The same one she sang atop the Statue of the Goddess right before leaning in so close to him he thought he might have a chance to finally do it.

He wouldn't miss that chance ever again.

"Zelda!" he cried.

Zelda spun around, hair flying around her. The stormy blue eyes Link swore to never again look away from started right into his. And then she took flight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so a few things. 1. Sorry I am literally just now getting this out. I meant to days ago but for some reason this chapter just completely STUMPED me. I don't know why. 2. With that being said, it is so so so early/late in the day/night to be posting this. But I was bound and determined to get it out before I slept and so I did. *bows. 3. Iiiiii didn't exactly proof this chapter like I should have because I'm tired and wanted to get it out there soooo pardon le mistakes. If you see that I edit it later just know that I am only fixing minor grammatical things or whatever. 4. I know I glossed over the Lanayru Mining Facility but...come on, do we really need to listen about how many times he hit a timeshift stone? 5. Speaking of THAT my computer kept autocorrecting Lanayru to something weird like lanyard or something so if you see that...my bad. I think I got them all by who knows. 6. I AM going to upload another chapter soon I PROMISE because I have been hit with more inspiration for my next chapter thanks toooo prowessMaster44! Annnd I think that's it. I am officially done with all of that and now things can really get interesting...oh how I look forward to the next few scenes. With each passing day I am realizing how I am breaking away from some of the original gameplay stuff in my story, but of course keeping the overall plot. I'm going to really be throwing some (gut wrenching) stuff in there soon so keep a look out for that. Also, if you want to read Zelda's side of this whole thing, check out my OTHER story And All the While I Lay Sleeping, based on what happened to her after the separation of her and Link. Oh and, lastly, yes, the flashback is written in first person from Link in case anyone is confused. Sorry I switched it up a smidgen. Okay. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think! Happy writing.**


	17. Chapter 17: Torn

The area inside the temple wall was completely made of stone. To his right was another seemingly bottomless abyss. A large stone bridge connected his side of the courtyard to the other where Zelda and Impa stood. Link noticed the gigantic gear that was seemingly made of some sort of glass that reflected light. The gear had hundreds of small symbols and ancient Hylian inscribed on it. But his mind wandered far from the magic gear when his eyes landed on Zelda.

"Link!" she cried back as she ran to him. "Link, you're here!"

Link beamed as he sprinted towards Zelda, determined to not let her leave his side when he got to her. Finally, she would be with him. Whatever this surface held, they could fight it together. And the world seemed a million times smaller with her by his side. He was ready to defeat whatever may be thrown at him on the earth, now that Zelda was with him. There for him to protect.

"Zelda! Zelda, I made it! I found you I finally found you!"

The pair continued running to each other, regaining hope with every step they took. And just as they had finally gotten to each other, just as their arms were extended to embrace each other, just as tears had arisen in both of their eyes, and just as their hands were about to touch, a thunderous crash shook the earth and threw them to the ground.

The sky grew dark as night instantly. The debris that had been blocking the entrance was blown to bits, pelting Link and Zelda as it flew toward them.

Ghirahim's blood-thirsty cackle echoed through the air.

"No…," Link mumbled as he struggled to stand up.

"Impa, hurry!" Zelda cried as Impa rushed forward.

Impa was already at Zelda's side by the time the pair stood up, throwing Zelda over her shoulder and running towards the gate.

Ghirahim flew through the air with his sword slicing as he landed. Link was on his feet and had his sword unsheathed in seconds, ready to protect his little bird, refusing for her to be caged once more.

Link slashed away at Ghirahim to buy Impa time. Ghiahim skillfully blocked nearly every move, but Link refused to let up. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as his anger became uncontainable.

"You annoying little brat!" Ghirahim spat as Link continued fighting, forcing Ghiarhim away from Zelda and Impa. "I've had enough of you!"

Ghirahim instantly vanished, his laugh ringing about every direction. Just as quickly as Ghiarhim vanished, he reappeared. He stood at Link's left, twirling a small spike in his fingers. No, he was on the right. No, he was right behind him now. Link's head spun as he turned around, realizing not one but three Ghirahim's surrounded him.

"You want to keep up this little game of chase, boy?" they all taunted simultaneiously.

Link slashed his sword in a one-eighty, spin attacking and hitting every Ghirahim. The two apparently fake ones on Link's left and right disappeared, but the true Ghirahim stood directly in front of him. Link thrust his sword towards Ghirahim's chest with all his might, but upon contact, a bright, unruly, yellow light flashed. Link felt a giant burst of energy and the same evil force that tore Zelda away. The blow threw him backwards, leaving him dangling on the edge of the bridge.

Link heard Zelda's same raspy scream pierce the air. In a fit of her own rage, Zelda released Impa's grip and began sprinting towards Ghirahim the fastest Link had ever seen her.

"Zelda, STOP!" Impa commanded as she ran after her.

But Zelda listened to no one.

Link struggled to pull himself back up on the bridge, but Ghirahim remained standing above him, one foot poised above Link's hand.

"Hmm, doesn't this look familiar? My, you are the spitting image of your father," Ghirahim's snake-like voice whispered maliciously.

Link's entire body froze. A sharp chill raced down his spine. His limbs grew numb. Images of his father hanging helplessly flashed through his mind. Voices seemingly came from all around him, whispering harshly.

_Your father. Your father. Your dead father. Hitting the surface. Dead. Exactly alike. Your father._

It was Zelda's command to hang on that pulled him back into reality.

Zelda's face hardened with a look of sheer hatred Link had never seen on her. Her hands began to glow as she grew closer to him and Ghiarhim, her eyes locked on her target. In one hard swing of her arms, the pure light force, similar to that which inhabited Link's sword flew from Zelda's hands, striking Ghirahim and throwing him on his back. Zelda leapt into the air, higher than any human could ever jump. Her hand grazed the air as she leapt, and as it did, a bright, shimmering spear appeared with her. In one swift motion, Zelda twirled her spear and threw it at Ghirahim. The head of the spear embedded itself into Ghirahim's hand, rendering him unable to get up, but only for a moment.

By this time, Link had regained his footing on the bridge Ghirahim yet again being between him and her. Ghirahim used the dark magic of his own and removed the spear from his hand, sending it flying back to Zelda.

Link watched in horror as the spear flew right towards her heart. Zelda merely held out her hand, her palm facing the shaft of the spear.

"Zelda, no!" Link cried in terror.

As the spear came into contact with Zelda's hand, it seemed to shrink into her hand, leaving her unharmed.

Ghirahim leaned back on his hands and pushed himself on his feet. Link ran at him, sword poised and ready to strike. Link hoped he cold once again distract Ghirahim long enough to let Impa get Zelda to safety.

But Ghirahim spun around with his sword, slashing through the air as he did. A barrier of dark magic appeared in front of Link, making it impossible to reach Zelda. Ghiahim scoffed at the boy before turning to Zelda and Impa and speeding towards them, sword aimed right at Zelda once again.

"Impa, now!" Zelda screamed.

Impa's lightning quick speed met Ghiarhim's. A bright blue force field stood between her and Ghirahim. Ghirahim swiped his sword over and over into the force field, but his sword could not penetrate it. Impa stood her ground, staring into Ghirahim's insane eyes with her own blood-red ones.

"Your Grace, go through the gate! NOW!" She directed Zelda.

Zelda's head turned from Impa, to Link, to the giant gear, back to Link. She immediately ran to the right (of course, not to the gate as instructed) and pointed for Link to do the same.

Link turned around and ran back to the courtyard, standing directly across from Zelda, separated by the abyss. He heard Ghirahim's strengthening attacks and knew they didn't have much time left.

Zelda held her harp high above her head.

"Link, here! You'll need this where you're going!"

The golden harp sprang into the air and floated across the bottomless pit, landing right into his hands. The pure magic that was emitted from the harp deteriorated the dark magic from Ghirahim's small force that trapped Link. He was finally free and useful again.

"Zelda!" Impa yelled tirelessly. The force field was giving way to Ghirahim's dark magic.

Zelda took one last glance at Link, sadness filling both of their eyes. Link swore he saw Zelda mouth the words, "I'm so sorry." She took in one last image of him, then turned and sprinted to the whatever the gate was that Impa had told her to.

As soon as Zelda reached the gate, the force field broke, sending Impa flying backwards.

"Impa, no!" Zelda shrieked.

Ghirahim laughed before sensing something behind him. He rolled out of the way before Link's sword penetrated Ghirahim's skull, leaving Link standing between him and the gear.

"Just protect her!" he yelled to Impa.

Impa nodded at Link. "You have my thanks. I'll leave him to you."

Link stood ready to face Ghirahim yet again.

"Hey!" Impa called to him. "Link, return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. She will tell you where you must go from here!" Impa's hand was held above her hand with a glowing ball of magic. Link's mind raced with what she was about to do.

"And I know that we will—"

Zelda interrupted Impa, breaking through the gear she had evidently disappeared into.

"I'll see you again!" Impa shoved Zelda backwards into the gear. "This isn't goodbye!" Zelda cried again, thrusting her upper body through the gear. "I promise!" she managed to yell one last time before Impa pushed her backwards and a loud explosion followed. The magical, glistening gear was reduced to a crumbled pile of rock.

"Oh, you've done it now." Ghirahim chuckled. "I should have reprimanded you last time we met but I was…soft. I don't mind telling you, I was looking forward to meeting you again. You're like a little stress reliever for me, someone to take my anger out on. But now look at what you've done! I need that girl to resurrect my master, as I'd mentioned before, and you've gone and helped her escape! I must say, I am saddened by your sudden display of strength."

Ghiarhim's whole body moved as he reveled in his anger. "I'd take pleasure in punishing you now, but I have no time for recreation. But next time…oh, the next time you interfere with my plans," Ghirahim cooed, "I'll do more than beat you _and the girl_ senseless! I'll make sure your ears bleed with the sound of your own screams and that you drown in your own blood! And if you further aggravate me, I'll make sure you want to die to escape the scene of the girl's soul being ripped away from her body! Her screams of terror will be the last thing you know on this earth, and your death and helplessness will be only _one_ of the last things she will know!"

Ghirahim circled his sword around him and disappeared once again. The sky slowly grew light again, and all returned to normal. Link's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. He cradled his head in his hands, trying to remove the images Ghirahim depicted from his mind. Bodily harm could be healed. He could handle a few slices and broken bones. But the mental images of Zelda's soul being torn from her…that would take more than potions to heal.

Link sheathed his sword that had been glued to his hand from the moment Ghirahim appeared. His fingers ached from how tight he had gripped it. He massaged his hand to try to get the feeling back in it, rubbing it on his pants to remove the sweat. He turned around to gaze at the gear Zelda once stood in. He had initially had no idea one was able to walk into it. It looked solid on the outside, but Zelda and Impa had escaped through it. Although, he heard Impa call it a "gate."

_A gate to where though?_ he thought while studying it. His heart ached thinking about how once again, he stood behind only to gaze forward to where Zelda disappeared.

Link heard Fi's chime, indicating she emerged from his blade.

"A report, Master," she started.

"Yeah, umm, did you just see that?" Link asked her sarcastically.

Fi stared at him, unfazed, before continuing, "I can no longer detect Zelda's aura. The moment the gate was destroyed, Zelda's presence disappeared from my readings. You can no longer dowse for her. However, Zelda's companion instructed you to meet with the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. I suggest you hurry there now."

"Wait, what do you mean you can't detect Zelda now? She was just here."

Fi studied Link as if contemplating how to tell him exactly what happened.

"Master, Zelda is no longer in this world. You are unable to reach her by physical means in this land."

"WHAT?" Link felt his sanity start to slip away. "You mean all of that and for nothing? She's not even here? Where is she? How do I get to her? Fi, you have to explain to me where she went! How is that even possible!"

Fi calmly stared back at Link, allowing him to release his panic while he could.

"I suggest you visit the old woman to have all your questions answered."

Link kicked the one of the pebbles that had flown from Ghirahim's attack. He picked up another larger rock and threw it as hard as he could. He began screaming at the top of his lungs, throwing pieces of debris and kicking whatever he could. He ran up to the crumbled gate and knelt down beside it, tears once again spilling over his cheeks. He held his head in his hands, trying to soothe the splitting head ache that taunted him.

He noted that whenever Ghirahim appeared, both he and Zelda always seemed to be in pain. When the tornado appeared the day of the Ceremony, he noticed Zelda had cried out in pain as well.

_It's got to do with the magic…that magic causes both of us to feel drained, yet somehow we manage to fight him off…_

Link thought about how quickly and skillfully Zelda acted. She had apparently acquired some magic wielding of her own. Link new the thought should astound him, but after everything that had happened, he was willing to say all bets were off in this world and its capabilities. Although, he couldn't overlook the fact that she had risked her life to save him as well. That was the embodiment of their relationship: they were willing to die for the other. And yet somehow they always got split up.

He thought about how Zelda had made the spear appear just by her magic. He thought it interesting that she chose a spear to defend herself and not a sword. Everyone in the Knight Academy was taught how to use sword.

Then Link's mind flashed back to a day far back in Skyloft.

* * *

"_Alright, trainees! Today we are gonna learn your own strengths. Now, everyone pick a weapon, besides a sword. All knights must learn how to wield a sword, but excellent knights must explore other weapons and find their gift," Eagus spoke to the small group of students training to become knights._

_Thirteen year old Zelda ran to Link to see what he would choose. Lined up against the wall were various weapons of all sizes, some that the students had never seen or heard of before. _

"_So, what are you gonna pick?" Zelda said in a low voice._

"_I have no idea. What about you?" _

"_No clue," she said, observing the weaponry._

_Many of the students had already chosen their weapons. Groose had chosen a large ball and chain, as he claimed he was the only one strong enough to use it. Karane chose two silver cycles, and Pipet chose a small pack of knives for throwing. _

_But something in the far corner caught Link's eye. A sleek, white bow with sheath of arrows laid on the ground. Immediately he knew that was his weapon. He tapped Zelda on the shoulder and pointed to the bow. _

"_That one," he whispered. "That's the one I want."_

"_Well, go fetch it then."_

_When Link returned with the bow, a smile stretched across Zelda's face. _

"_Perfect." She concluded._

_Zelda's eyes scanned the room for her perfect weapon as well. She noticed one that was not in the line up for the training knights, but a weapon that was on a rack with all of the utilities for upperclassmen. _

"_I want that one," she pointed._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Zelda," Eagus interrupted. "Spears are only for upperclassmen."_

"_I know," she responded. "But I'd like to try it."_

_Eagus studied the girl's wispy stature. He doubted she was tall enough or big enough to be able to have full control of such a cumbersome weapon.  
"Come on, Eagus, pleeeease?" she pleaded. "I promise, if I'm not good at it I'll try something different! Can I just hold it?"_

_Eagus contemplated whether or not to let her try it. _

"_Well, you did ace your sword training…," he thought aloud._

"_And you did promise that you'd let me excel quicker with the boys if I kept up!" Zelda continued begging._

"_Fine, but BE CAREFUL," Eagus said giving in._

_The other student's jaw's dropped. Eagus typically never bent the rules, but he was always particularly fond of Zelda's enthusiasm. And considering she was the Headmaster's daughter, he knew she would just come down later and get the spear for herself. She may as well practice under his instruction and guidance. _

"_Oh thank you, Eagus, thank you thank you thank you!" Zelda gushed, running to grab her spear. _

_She felt the weapon in her hand and estimated its weight. The staff of the spear fit perfectly in her hand. She began to twirl it in her hands while Eagus was busy instructing another student. _

_Link watched her, apprehensively. Zelda was already gutsy enough, who knows what damage she could do to herself (or him) when armed. _

_He watched as Zelda began twirling the spear like a natural. She started slow and began gaining momentum with the weapon as she went. She switched hands quickly and swiftly, then tossed her weapon in the air, catching it. She fumbled with it slightly, but quickly regained control._

_Link made eye contact with her, eyebrows raised in surprise. He nodded his head at her as if to say "not bad," and continued watching her. After a while, he knew Zelda was a natural with a spear. But he wanted to try his hand at a bow._

_The bow was beautiful and light. The grain felt good and steady in his hand. He latched an arrow onto the string and assumed position in front of a target. He swung the bow up, pulling back on the string. Link exhaled in order to be as stable as possible. He aimed, then let the arrow fly. _

_He penetrated the bullseye with his first shot. A grin spread across his face in pride of his newfound talent. _

"_Not bad," Zelda spoke. Link jumped at her presence, as he had no idea she was near him._

"_Not bad? Girl, you couldn't have gotten any better!" he teased._

"_Maybe not with that, I'll hand it to you," she replied. "But can you do this?" A smirk spread across her face as she twirled her spear in hand. She threw the spear forward with all her might, watching proudly as it sank in to the target next to Link's. _

_She turned to him and curtsied, clearly impressed with herself._

"_Everything has to be a competition with you doesn't it?"_

_Zelda started laughing, placing a hand on her stomach as she did._

"_Actually, I just got really lucky that time…I was so not expecting that to make it!" _

_She and Link laughed together at her evident skill that she didn't know she possessed. _

"_Well, to be honest, I didn't know I could do that either," Link said, pointing to his arrow._

_The two noticed suddenly that the whole room was quiet. The other students' mouths hung open, including Eagus's. _

"_It appears I'm going to start giving you two some…independent lessons," Eagus gulped._

_Link and Zelda smiled at each other in excitement, blue eyes wide and ecstatic. Link turned to Eagus twirling an arrow between his fingers. _

"_See you tomorrow then?"_

* * *

The wind rushed passed Link's ears as he fell toward the surface. He watched as the surface grew closer and closer, reaching for Zelda's sailcloth.

Right as he was about to pull it out, he heard an obnoxious scream that made his stomach churn.

"AHHHH! LINK, HEEEELP!"

"Groose?!" Link screamed back. "Groose, what the—"

Groose fell right next to Link grabbing his shoe as he gained velocity. Link quickly pulled out his sailcloth to slow the drop and lighten the impact they would have now.

With one loud _thud_, both Groose and Link hit the surface.

"Ugh…rough…landing," Groose choked out.

Link's face was plastered to the ground. He remained still for a moment, hoping he would wake up from a dream. But Groose's annoying voice continued, affirming the fact that he was indeed there.

"I think I mighta broke something. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crash—"

Groose stopped speaking as he realized exactly where he was. Shock overtook him as he observed the world around him. Two small birds landed at his feet, pecking the ground softly.

"Whoa! B-birds! Tiny birds! What—what are they?"

Link propped himself up on one elbow to make sure Groose was okay, and slightly to enjoy the scene of him so surprised and scared.

"Birds," Link answered casually before standing up to brush himself off.

"And…And what is that thing!" Groose shouted, pointing to Gorko, who was usually always in front of the Sealed Temple looking for historic sights. Little did Gorko know he was witnessing one now, what with Groose being so blatantly frightened.

"Groose, lower your voice! That's just Gorko, he's a Goron."

Groose sat on his hands and knees like a child looking around the Sealed Grounds.

"But…how did…I thought…Wh-where am I!" Groose shouted at the top of his lungs.

Groose stood up and sprinted to Link, grabbing him and shaking him violently.

"What's going on here? Ever since Zelda went missing you've been zipping in and out of town all in a hurry! So I figured I'd tail you and you might lead me to Zelda! But this is so wild! Seriously, what IS that thing over there? Why are there so many trees? Why does the land go on forever, and why is the ground so hard?"

A small smirk crawled across Link's face.

"Enough with the games you twit! Where are we? Give it to me straight! Where is Zelda? Is she here? Is this some kind of place where you secretly meet her? Don't tell me you've just been seeing her here and keeping her to yourself! I always knew you were some smug character! You're probably all over her here with no one around to see! What's the deal with this place? There isn't supposed to be anything below the clouds!"

"Groose, calm down, and STOP!" Link finally yelled, a small laugh escaping. He grew annoyed and insulted that Groose would think he would just "meet up with her here" where no one could see, he liked to think that people knew he wasn't that kind of person. However, it was Groose and Groose did usually have his mind in the gutter and he also was scared and not realizing what he was saying. Link suddenly felt a little sorry for Groose. At least _he_ had been doing something to find Zelda, while all the while Groose was just stuck in Skyloft, as helpless as her father. And although he hadn't even truly been united with her, at least he had seen Zelda with his own two eyes and known she wasn't dead. She may have been bruised up a little, but she was alive and that's what mattered at this point. But Groose actually cared enough about her to follow Link and figure out where she was.

And, although the idea of Groose having Zelda in any way whatsoever sickened him, Link was touched that he truly did care a lot about her.

Link lightly patted Groose's arm connected to the hand laid on his shoulder as he started to explain everything.

Link explained everything from the war to the tiny birds on the surface. Groose's eye grew wider with each sentence. At one point Link thought he might actually cry, which would have been even crazier to see than the entire surface itself.

"Okay…you're kind of imploding my mind right now…but I think I get it," Groose finally answered. "So, Zelda is down here somewhere? And she's okay?"

Link nodded his head, hoping that now he wouldn't be the one to cry. Groose had no idea what he had just experienced.

"She's…she's okay! Wow, that's so great to hear! I haven't hardly gotten any sleep thinking about it. Hearing that is such a huge weight off my mind…"

Groose stopped and looked around to observe the beautiful scenery.

"You know, Link, it's not so bad down here."

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"This place needs a name…a fitting name. One that's strapping and sturdy! A name like…Grooseland!"

Link's contorted face turned to meet Groose's. He quickly wiped the disgusted look off and tried to cut Groose off.

"Nope. Nope, sorry, already got a name. The Surface. Or, the Sealed Grounds. Not Grooseland."

"Oh sure, pal, sure. Anyway, so you say the old lady in the temple a little ways down knows where Zelda is?"

"Yes…," Link answered cautiously.

"Right, Link. Thanks for getting me here. You've done a great job, but you can go home now, little buddy! Ole Groose can take it from here. I'll have Zelda back home in flash."

"Uhh, Groose," Link started, feeling slight regret in being nice the past…ten minutes. "Groose, wait, it's not that simple."

"I'll tack her down, save her, then give her a life back to Skyloft. And when we get back, I'll ask her if she wants to make our whole going-out thing official. Then we can get some real quality time together without Li—everyone always getting in the way."

_Yep, yep, definitely regretting it_, Link thought as he watched Groose revel in his lust for Zelda.

"Well, off to find that old lady! See ya, Link!"

Groose ran off down the path without another word. Link scratched the back of his head as he watched Groose attempt to climb up some vines to reach the temple. He waited for a long time, watching as Groose fell multiple times before finally making it over the top.

"Oh, Goddess, please keep her safe long enough for me to deal with this pen cushion, please?" Link quietly prayed.

* * *

As Link entered the Temple, he heard Groose's (annoying) yell. But something else caught his attention. He felt her. He felt Zelda's presence in the temple. His sword remained quiet, but he didn't need it. He knew she was close. She was there. Somewhere.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Grannie!"

Groose's loud voice centered his focus.

"The fate of this land is no joking matter, young one."

Link looked up to find Groose and the elder of the temple in her usual spot.

"Say it to me one more time, I dare you!" Groose shouted back, rather disrespectfully.

"I only speak the truth. You will not be the one to save her. The spirit maiden, your Zelda, can only be saved by another. Such is his fate. He shall save her, and in doing so, save all of us. And it was designed to be this way long before you were brought crying into this world."

"Shut it, Grannie! You obviously don't know me very well, 'cause if you did, you'd know I'm gonna be the one to save Zelda!"

"Oh look, here's our Hero now," the old woman said, turning to Link as he walked up on the conversation. He was far too tired of Groose talking down to the woman. She may be difficult and never give answers, or at least the ones he wanted to hear, but she certainly didn't deserve to be demeaned.

"Him? Pfft, Grannie, I think you're a little confused. Link, Grannie here is trying to tell me that you are gonna be the hero to save Zelda. All this babbling about destinies, I don't buy it! Now, would you please straighten her out?"

"Stop talking to her like that," Link deadpanned. The old woman smiled up at Link.

"I know you, and you're no hero, shrimp!" Groose continued. "This isn't right! He's a wimp!"

"He is the hero, for a hero is not made by flesh and bone, but by the heart. By power, by wisdom, and by courage."

"You'll see!" Groose shouted, and then ran out of the temple.

"…I'm sorry about that," Link started, "It seems he followed me."

"No matter. Now, were you able to catch up with Zelda?"

"Umm, sort of."

"I see. So she has made it through the gate."

"Evidently."

"Fret not, Link. She has travelled to a place in order to fulfill a task the Goddess has set before Zelda. You will surly see her again."

"I just want this to be over," Link replied quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

The old woman smiled sympathetically up at him.

"And Zelda was able to give you the harp, correct?"

"Yes…with a bit of help from her magic I didn't know she could wield."

"Oh, yes. I see the girl has quickly mastered her Goddess given gifts. Because of Zelda's important roll in this land, she too, along with Impa, the gaurdian, is given the power of magic."

"So, Impa is there purely to guard Zelda?" Link asked, mind racing as he connected the dots.

"Indeed, she passed through the gate at the Goddess's request."

Link shuddered as he realized what that meant. Her request.

"There must be powerful evil at hand if Zelda is being guarded like that. Even with her being able to use magic like the did."

The old woman nodded her head steadily. "Let's have a look at that harp," she continued. "Since the gate has been destroyed, there is only one other way to reach Zelda now. She is in another world, not able to be reached without the gate. You can search on this land as long as you wish, but you won't find her here. Link, do you have a good ear on you?"

"But wait," Link protected, refusing to be distracted. "I can feel her here. She's got to be here. I felt it when I came in. She's somewhere near here at least."

The old woman turned around and looked at the doors behind her, as if checking to see if something (or someone) was there. She turned back to Link, seemingly disturbed.

"Link, when you and Zelda stand in the same spot, yet in separate worlds, you are able to feel her there. That is the only explanation."

"So, she's not here?"

"She is here. But not in this realm. Now, Hero, we must get on with the harp. Time is growing short."

Link was unnerved by the supposed "explanation." But he didn't object. Because the old woman was right, time was growing short.

"Now, hold it like this," she instructed.

The old woman taught Link all the strings to play and how to use the harp. When she gave the signal, he began to play them all in a row.

"Stand in the circle of light and play. I shall join my voice with your harp. Listen well, for this song will prove useful on your journey."

Link stood in the circle of light as she directed him and began to play his harp.

The moment he started playing, beams of light began to spring up around him. The longer he played, the more light appeared. Link heard the voice of the old woman begin humming a familiar tune, but he couldn't place where he had heard it.

Slowly, the song came to him. He felt Zelda's soft voice singing in the back of his mind.

…_Guided by the servant of the Goddess_

_unite earth and sky_

_bring light to the land…_

"That's it!" he exclaimed, playing the harp fast and precise with a newfound joy. For some reason, he felt as if Zelda were still with him when he played this song. It is her song. The last thing he heard her sing. The song that captures her beauty and gentleness, yet strength.

And this is her harp. The harp she coddled so much, that meant so much to her, that she was fascinated with. Link felt that, as he looked at the harp, there was still a bit of her he had. Something he could keep that she treasured. He made a vow to her mentally that he would protect the harp, and keep it on him at all times. He would make sure it was never harmed during his travels. And one day, hopefully one day soon, he would return it to her. The harp was the last piece of Zelda that he had in this world. This was the last thing she held before being separated from him yet again. And if something were to happen, if he took one fatal blow too many, he vowed that the harp would be the last thing he held in this world before being separated from her until another life.

Link shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Sure, he was risking life and limb to protect her, but he didn't necessarily welcome the thought of dying.

When his fingers lifted from the harp, the old woman smiled proudly at him.

"I thought you might remember it," she said, chuckling lightly. "That song is the Ballad of the Goddess. It has been passed down from ancient times. It is said that the Goddess wrote sang these lyrics during battle. After her sacrifice, the people continued singing the song and labeled it as her ballad. It is very sacred."

Link studied the harp with a newfound fascination. He turned to tuck it safe in his belt when he noticed a bright blue light coming from the ground behind him.

A large stone slab that glinted with blue light rose from the ground. It filled the space between the small stairs that Link had noticed when he first entered the temple however long ago. It was large and thick, but perfectly cube. There were no jags or any sort of arête. The stone merely appeared to be hundreds of cubes stacked atop one another.

"That harp is the Goddess's harp. It is the divine instrument of the Goddess when she watched over this land. It has otherworldly power within it, able to affect many things on this earth with the melodies it brings to life. The giant slab in front of you is known as the Gate of Time. It is the last in existence. The only portal left that bounds our world to the one where Zelda now resides. If you manage to activate the gate and pass through, you will likely end up in the same place Zelda is."

Link stared forward at the gate, unable to speak.

"But," the old woman continued, "you will need to endure many hardships and overcome great danger to gain the power to awaken the gate. Though your journey may further put you in harm's way, you must not give up, Link. It is your fate as the chosen hero of the Godde—"

A giant shift in the ground threw Link to his knees. The ground started shaking and thrashing, unlike anything Link had ever felt.

"The seal! It's been broken!" the old woman cried frantically.

"Seal? Broken? What does that mean? What's going on?" Link shouted over the quaking thundering of the earth.

"There is no time to explain now! You must run to the bottom of the pit outside and investigate!"

Link jumped to his feet and ran through the heavy stone doors. The minute he reached the fresh air, an earth-shattering pain split through his head.

Link fell to his knees, unable to move from the aching in his head. This ache was familiar. Just like the pain from Ghirahim's magic. Suddenly the world around him flashed in red and black again. Was this another one of his nightmares?

Unfortunately, Link didn't awake from the horrifying events. His head continued to pound. Link managed to drag himself to the edge of the spiraling ledge to peer over the side.

Sure enough, it was the same scene as his dream. Black tendrils of smoke rising from the ground. The same evil air that surrounded him.

Despite his aching head, Link thrusted himself over the edge and landed at the bottom of the pit. To his dismay, he was too late. The sealing spike had already left the ground. A large, black hole spread across the ground. And out from it came the dreadful beast from Link's nightmares. Only this time, there would be no waking up.

* * *

**A/N: HA. WASN'T LYING. I SAID IT WOULD BE OUT SOON. Ahem. I am proud to announce that I am really cranking up the gears here with this story. I have so many ideas and after some stressful "what do I do with my life" situations, I have found that writing is the most enjoyable and therapeutic thing for me so expect to see some more soon as well! A few things. First off, as I have been meaning to mention for ages now, I am aware that a few of my sentences are incomplete. However, I do this on purpose. I want you (the reader) to read the words the way Link is thinking them: short moments of realization, connected to the last thought. I hope that makes sense. Second thing (wait crap I forgot). ... OH YES. Okay. So the bridge scene. Totally made that up as I was going. I just thought "to heck with it" and just went for it so I hope that all made sense and flowed well. It did in my head. If you didn't understand something, just mention it or ask and I'll clarify! I also just wanted Zelda to have a spear. I personally love those. I know that right now the fad is the whole Katniss-bow-and-arrow-archery-star thing but I REFUSE to jump on that train. I think that's it for now really. Of course I must give a shout out to prowessMaster44 who encouraged me to upload this tonight (it's been done since Sunday, oops). And of course for her support and inspiring me to keep writing! Feel free to let me know what you think! Happy writing!**


	18. Chapter 18: No Longer Nightmares

The beast rose out of the ground. Link could smell the foul breath that escaped its large mouth. He felt the blood drain from his face.

"I can't beat that," he mumbled to himself. "I can't, there's no way, that's impossible!" He felt himself whispering, filling with panic as each second passed.

A movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. A flash of orange hair raced by. Link snapped his head just in time to see Groose running for dear life to seek shelter behind a stone wall.

"Coward." Link felt his anger rise at seeing Groose hide. He refused to break. Especially now. Not only Zelda, but the surface needed his help now more than ever.

"It must not reach the temple!" The old woman shrieked loud enough that Link was certain her voice was the source of the shaking underneath his feet.

Link watched as the vile creature began to make its way up the spiral path toward the temple. He immediately pulled out Zelda's sailcloth, being sure to catch her faint scent before throwing it above his head and jumping down, ready to brave the beast.

He fell fast to the giant monster, trying to observe it from his upward angle as best as he could in order to find a weak spot, although it didn't seem to have any. However, Link did notice a giant spike on top of the monster's head. He recalled seeing the spike stick in the ground, having to use a the Power of the Goddess his sword wielded in order to re-seal the beast. He wracked through his brain trying to put the two together. The spike, the seal, the sword.

"That's it!" he shouted over the wind of the geysers and the roar of the beast.

Link steered the sail cloth as best as he could to land right on top of the monster's head.

He barely made it. The deceitful "fluff" that appeared to cover the monster was actually razor sharp scales, which Link found out upon landing. He felt his unsteady balance beneath him and wondered if he could truly make it to the spike at the peak of the monster's head.

Link assumed his arrival would soon be noticed, and realized he must hurry to the head. He sprinted up the monster's back as fast as he could, feeling the metal beneath his boots.

He drew his sword and began driving the spike into the monster's head.

_Surly this is it…_

Not to his surprise, the monster halted and let out a screeching roar. It threw its head back, sending Link flying in the process. He landed hard on the ground, but managed to pull himself back up just in time to see the monster stand up once again.

_Are you kidding me?_

Sword drawn, Link sprinted toward the monster.

"There's gotta be a way to stop it…or slow it down…if I could just immobilize it…" Link stared at the monster's feet and realized its need for balance.

Not wasting another moment, he sprinted up to the beast and began slashing at its feet. Tired of the torment, the monster leaned its giant head down, mouth open wide, ready to sever Link's head.

Link rolled out of the way just as the monster snapped its teeth together. He didn't even notice that his forearm was nicked by the teeth in the process. He took the opportunity to jump onto its head. He leapt with every last bit of strength he had, grabbing onto the spike.

The monster immediately stood up, feeling its prey holding on. In a rage, it began to thrust its head around. Link gripped onto the spike harder, hugging it between his arms. He felt his legs swing in the air from the momentum. But he still held strong, willing to outlive the monster's rage.

As it threw its head about, Link felt the beast began to lose its footing. The edge of the path was near. He envisioned the beast falling, and himself falling either on top of it or under it. Either way, the story ended with him being impaled by spikes.

But it was too late. Link felt the monster begin to fall. In a last attempt to live past the day, Link let go of the spike, sending him flying through the air.

The world around him seemed to slow. The wind no longer rushed past him. The beast no longer let out its string of roars. Even the dirt and bits of ground torn up by the struggle only moved slowly around him.

"Please, Goddess," he murmured, "please keep her safe. I'm sorry I wasn't the one…"

He felt an immediate force hit his back, knocking the wind out of him. The monster lay on its back, writhing in pain. Link forced himself to his feet. Staggering to his target, he unsheathed his sword. With all of his might, he thrusted the spike into the foul beast's head.

The monster tossed and turned, letting out a cry of defeat. Suddenly, it burst into thousands of tiny spikes. They flew through the air before returning to the sealing spike that now hovered over the ground in the center of the pit.

"Now, Hero! Drive the spike into the ground!" the old woman cried.

Link attempted to regain his breath, trying to teach his lungs how to breath once again.

"Inhale…exhale…," he whispered as he made his way to the sealing spike.

When he finally reached it, he held his sword high in the air, once again feeling the familiar surge of the Goddess's power. With one final strike, he drove it into the ground, sealing the beast in his prison underground.

Link let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed the blood running down his arm or the pain in every step he took until he attempted to turn around to face the old woman for approval.

To his surprise, she was already right behind him, as was Groose. How long had it taken him to reach the sealing spike?

"Although The Imprisoned had only just awaken, I am impressed that you were able to seal it back into captivity so quickly."

"The Imprisoned?" Link questioned, still disoriented from the fall, and what he assumed to be a broken rib.

"That is the name of the beast you just beat back into submission. However, you have only really succeeded in buying us little time in which we must act."

"Great," Link deadpanned. He appreciated the honesty, but he did not need to hear this at the moment.

"Try to remain confident, Hero. Although the behemoth you confined is one of horror, it is also one of great power which you were able to conquer. Still, you are left with little time to complete the burdensome task you have been entrusted with," she continued.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Come to the Temple, Link. There is much to discuss." The old woman turned on her heel, and made her way up the path.

As Link began to follow her, he felt Groose's gaze burning into his (bloody) flesh. And for the first time that Link could ever remember, the red-haired teen was silent.

Link found himself yet again standing in front of what he had come to know as the Gate of Time, however, still in its sleeping state.

"Rousing it from its age-long slumber would require great power. Such power that a Skyward Strike might emit," the old woman recited, staring at the Gate.

"Then, if I strike it, I will end up in the same place as Zelda?" Link asked, feeling pain coarse through him with every attempt to move his lungs more than they had to. Even so, he wouldn't risk not seeing her again. Especially now.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy, but your sword lacks the power needed to awaken the Gate."

"Why am I suddenly not surprised?" Link sneered. The old woman smiled at him mischievously.

"You and your sword must first grow together," she continued, "You must travel to Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert once again to find the sacred flames. Once you purify your sword in their heat, it will gain a mighty power, as will its wielder. Only then will you be able to awaken the Gate to meet the spirit maiden."

"Okay…," Link said steadily, "but where do I find these said 'flames?' The provinces are huge, I can't possibly find a tiny flame in any of them."

"Clues to finding the flames are woven in the song held dear to your people, the Ballad of the Goddess," she offered.

"But, I only know the first verse, the one I heard Zelda sing on the day of the Ceremony."

"Seek it out. There is one who remains on Skyloft that knows knowledge of the ancient times."

Link's mind trailed to Zelda the morning of the ceremony. Her soft voice rang through his mind as he remembered her singing the ballad. If only he had known that would be his last moment with her. The last morning of waking up to her. The last moment of watching her hair in the sun. The last moment of truly being able to awe at her, dreaming of the day when he could finally entrap her, not in a comforting hug, or a sympathetic stare, not to stroke her back or her hair in order to calm her down, to give her that tender love she never got since her mother's death. But to wrap his arm around her waist. To pull her to him. To stare into those stormy blue eyes and trace those perfect lips. To finally feel her lips on his. But then her father came, snapping him out of his trance.

Her father.

"Geapora," he whispered hopefully.

"Return to Skyloft, young Hero. You will find your heading there."

Link looked down, remembering the blood that was draining from his arm earlier. No wonder he felt weak. He watched as it began to drip to the floor. But something about him was calm. He realized he had been holding his hand over the wound for then entire conversation. When he removed it, the old woman gasped.

"Link!" she cried, eyes wide with fear. "Link, the blood! We've got to make it stop!"

Suddenly Link was feeling very hazy. The world around him became distorted. With each passing second he became more and more aware of the drowsiness and less aware of his surroundings. He could only faintly hear the old woman calling for Groose. But he continued his daydreaming about Zelda. If anything, her face was the last thing he wanted to picture before taking an eternal plunge into the after-life.

"Take care of her for me, will you?" he choked out.

And he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

When Link awoke, he was still in the temple, lying under some sort of cloak. His arm had been bandaged after what he assumed to be nearly a thousand potions, he felt like sitting up.

"Oh, you're awake. Glad to see you're alive. Grannie left me hear to make sure you were breathing still so I, uhh, made sure you were comfortable."

Link was surprised to see Groose hovered over him. Something about the red-headed boy seemed different. Suddenly, he seemed…concerned.

"Thank you, Groose," Link replied. He continued to attempt sitting up. His ribs ached, but nothing like it had after falling with the Imprisoned.

"Let me go get her, she'll want to know you're alright," Groose scrambled.

"No, it's okay, Groose. I can let her know," Link insisted.

"I dunno, Link. You were pretty…drowsy," Groose offered, "you might need to get your bearings more."

Link smiled at Groose's concern. He hated to admit it, but he was actually touched.

"How about we both go. Mind helping me up?"

Groose smiled a crooked smile back at Link and began to stand up, offering his hand to Link.

"Well, this is strongly familiar," Link joked, remembering a time when _he_ had offered a hand to _Groose_ back in Skyloft, only to be shoved into a wall in the dining room.

Groose scratched the back of his head sheepishly after helping Link to his feet, wincing as he watched Link bear the pain in order to stand.

"Ah, well, maybe a little," he choked out.

As the pair began to walk, Link thought about how much had changed in the past few days. The morning of the Ceremony, he and Groose were enemies. Yet, now he held on to Groose as he walked.

"Listen, uh, Link," Groose started, "I just want to say that…I guess everything Grannie said wasn't all that outlandish, you being the one to save Zelda and everything. Me? I cowered behind a wall. You risked your life to go out there and beat that thing. There's nothing I can do to help Zelda…," he trailed off.

"Hey, you don't know that," Link offered. "Maybe you sell yourself short. I'm sure you'll play a role in all of this too. Heck, you were willing to brave the unknown to come down here and find her anyway, right? That's gotta count for something."

"I hope you're right," Groose ended.

The had finally reached the outside of the temple, where the old woman still stood, studying the pit.

"Ah, Hero," she greeted as she heard them emerge, "I am happy to see you are well. I hate to be the one to say it, Link, but you must go now."

"I understand," Link replied.

"Not only your fate, but the fate of Zelda depends on your strength to keep fighting. Trust in the Goddess to guide your feet, Link. You will soon find your way in this world. Fear not."

Link smiled at the old woman. She placed her hands on his shoulders before smiling back at him. "Now, go."

* * *

When Link landed on Skyloft, it was well past dark. He neared Geapora's office quietly, hoping the man was still hovering over maps of the surface and ancient texts. Link noticed that a small light came from under the door. He tapped on it lightly with his knuckle before barely opening it.

Gaepora's head rested on his desk, tons of maps still lying under him. Link knew he must've fallen asleep after the long hours of researching, and he hated to wake him. As he debated with himself, Fi emerged from his sword.

"It's been a while," Link whispered.

"Master," Fi said in a low voice, "I would advise you to return to your quarters to rest. After your fatal wounds, your body must recover. You cannot live on potions alone. The spirit maiden is still with the Guardian, she will be alright."

Link debated what Fi said. He knew she was right. The elixir the old woman at the Sealed Grounds gave him was a strong potion, only given to patients in critical condition. Although the potion was strong enough to numb the pain and heal most of the wounds, his body still had a lot of work to do. Not to mention his ribs. Maybe he ought to visit Owlan tomorrow.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay the night and just wait until tomorrow," Link replied. Fi nodded and returned to the sword. Link knew that meant she was done discussing it. Fi had an uncanny way of basically telling him what to do. But he didn't mind. She was beginning to grow on him, and she sure helped with the loneliness.

Link snuck out the door, determined to make the most of his night of rest. But before his feet carried him down the stairs, he stopped and stared at Zelda's door down the hall. He quietly made his way, feeling the key in his pocket. It had survived all this time.

Link silently opened her door. For a slight moment, he expected to see her lying in her bed, asleep. A scene he had seen a hundred times throughout the years, and one he now realized he had taken for granted. Not in any derogatory sense, but in a sense of security. Sleep resembled peace. Sleep resembled quietness and safety. And he would give anything for those feelings again, not just for him, but Zelda as well.

A small tear hit the footboard of her bed. He hadn't even noticed he was crying. But now that he was, he couldn't stop. And frankly, it felt relieving. A twinge of nervousness passed through his mind thinking that Karane might hear him. But he decided he needn't worry. Karane was a heavy sleeper.

And he was a silent crier.

Link placed his gear on the floor, and sat on the foot of Zelda's bed to let his tears out. He grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed his face in it. Her scent engulfed him. At last, something of normalcy.

He fell over onto his side, clutching the pillow, continuing to cry. Tears slid down his cheeks and onto Zelda's pillows. But he knew she wouldn't mind.

_That monster, the Imprisoned, was so huge. What if it comes back? It had only just sprung free and I barely made it out alive! What if I can't do it again? I don't have magic to help me, I'm doing this all on my own here! _

His mind trailed to earlier that day. The last time he saw Zelda before she disappeared from this world. He thought about her sudden display of strength, and defiance for that matter, toward Impa.

_What was with the spear? Where did it come from? Better yet, when did Zelda learn to CONTROL things? How did she make it disappear and reappear like that? _

Suddenly, Link's mind raced with confusion and just what Zelda was now. She wasn't his "little bird." She wasn't even one hundred percent human anymore, it seemed.

_She is the same type of magic wielder as the rest of them! The Guardian, and the old woman, and Fi. She doesn't even need me! She can clearly take care of herself! For crying out loud, she's the one that charged at him while I hung between life and death! She doesn't need me! What's the point of me getting beat up and chased and a bite taken out of my arm if she can use some crazy magic to protect herself? What's the point? All of this "growth" I have been doing, and for what? She can already take better care of herself than I could of her! I don't even know my place anymore! _

Link sobbed. He sobbed so hard he finally had no tears left. Blurry eyed and worn out, Link felt his eyes close. With every gasp of air his ribs screamed. The pillow he clutched was now soaked.

_I was stupid to ever fall for her. I was stupid to ever be dragged into this. I was stupid…so stupid. _

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Link saw sunlight coming through the glass window by his bed.

_Glass window? I don't have a glass window by my bed?_

_Oh no. I fell asleep in her room. DANG IT._

Link scrambled to his feet in a panic. Someone would be sure to notice him emerge from Zelda's room like a freak. How would he explain himself? He could hear it already.

"_I was just going into her room to catch her scent and ponder her sudden power of making spears appear out of no where and her shocking skill of fighting demons and why I even matter in the great quest of "banishing the shadow of apocalypse" from the land. Nothing weird."_

_Oh Goddess this is bad._

Link pressed his head up to the window to see how high the sun was. For being the last room in the academy on the corner, Zelda sure had a heck of a view.

To his fortune, the sun was barely up.

_Must be that internal alarm clock set to wake me up before dawn all the time. Zelda would be so proud._

He silently made his way to the door, and cracked it open. Good, no one was around. He quickly slid out, not making a sound, shutting Zelda's door behind him. No one would know, except for maybe Zelda one day. Of course, he hoped she'd have the chance to find out. Even if he wasn't here to see it.

He felt refreshed after his unexpected outburst last night. Stupid, but refreshed. Despite the fact that he convinced himself he wasn't needed, Link knew he had to continue on his journey. He was never a quitter.

He raced down to the kitchen. No one was there yet, but he helped himself to a glass of milk anyway. He knew Henya wouldn't care. He filled his spoils bag with bread and a large portion of cheese before heading up to the Headmaster's office.

"Link! Come on in! Glad to see you," Gaepora greeted. "Tell me, how is your search going? Any luck?"

"Sort of." Link hoped the Headmaster wouldn't push for information. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of having to tell him that after his daughter attempted to impale the Demon Lord on her spear, she disappeared into a land in another realm and wasn't even on the same timeline, let alone the same earth.

"Ah, I see. I won't question. Probably best I don't know."

Link only smiled sympathetically in return. "I actually have a question for you," he tried to redirect the conversation.

"Oh! Well, ask me anything, I'd be happy to be of any help."

"The lyrics to the Ballad of the Goddess," he started, "are there more?"

"Hmm, well, yes, there is one more verse—"

"Can you teach it to me? It will give me my next heading, it's imperative that I learn it!"

"Well, I'm not much of a singer, but I can recite them for you."

"Whatever works!"

"Alright. Let's see, the next line was, 'Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower…and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.' I believe that's the whole thing."

"Light Tower? Like the one in the plaza?"

"Correct. I don't know anything about who whirling sails though…"

"Well, I guess I've got some investigating to do then, huh?" Link smiled.

"I suppose you do, boy. I'll let you get to it then. I hope I could help, Link."

"More than you know, thank you," and Link hurried out.

* * *

"So, you mean…it fell below the clouds… and you never just made another one?" Link asked Jakamar. He had (finally) found out that the sails the song referred to were the two sails to the east and west of the Light Tower after much exploring and pondering. The one to the west had a small propeller on the base that rotated when motivated by a little wind. The gust bellows Link had acquired in Lanayru proved to be extremely useful for such task.

However, to his dismay, when he raced to the eastern sail, the propeller that was required to move the darn thing was missing. Link knew that Jakamar, the handy-man on Skyloft, would probably know where it went or how to make another one.

"Yep, that's the story. Shame huh? It just fell right off one day and disappeared beneath the clouds. You know the drill, once something goes below the clouds, there's no seeing it again," Jakamar answered.

"Boy, don't I know it," Link deadpanned. He knew better than anyone what it was like to watch a treasure fall below the clouds.

"You know what though?" Jakamar continued, "I heard that Gondo's grandfather had this old robot that would fly below the clouds and get stuff. He sure was the butt of some jokes over that one, yes sir. But, if you're desparate, you might go talk to Gondo and see if he's still got it. Who knows, maybe that thing will be of some use!"

After everything he had seen, Link had learned anything was possible.

"Will do, Jakamar. Thanks!"

"No problem, kid!"

"Gondo!" Link huffed, as he had just run all over town. "That robot of your grandfather's, do you still have it?"

"That old thing?" Gondo hooted, "Yeah, I still got it! Didn't think anyone would be wanting to see it or anything though."

"Yes, let's see it. I actually have a real use for it if you can get it to work."

"Well, I can try, doubt I can get him up and running though." Gondo reached under the counter and plopped a heap of metal onto it. Link's eyes widened as he realized where he had seen it before. It was an exact robot from Lanayru Desert.

"YES! That's it! It'll work Gondo, trust me!"

"I don't see how it can without an ancient flower…," Gondo trailed off.

"…What do you mean," Link asked reluctantly.

"Well, the little guy won't start up without some oil from an ancient flower. They're really hard to come by. Only a few people have them on Skyloft, and they're usually only used for potions since they have a high healing power. I doubt anyone would lend us one for the use of a robot."

Link cursed under his breath. Was there no end to this? "Where do you supposedly get them?"

"They were only ever seen on the surface. Hence why they are so rare," Gondo answered sadly.

"Wait here," Link said, backing up to the door, "I'll be right back."

Link nearly tripped over Gully, a little boy that constantly stood outside trying to catch bugs, when he raced out of the Bazaar.

"Where are you going, Link," the boy asked excitedly.

"Umm, I have to find a flower," Link answered, kneeling down to the boy. He hated to be rude to him considering everyone in Skyloft loathed the annoying child.

"Why?" Gully stared up at Link with curious eyes.

Link regretted running into the kid. He really had no time for this. He let out a sigh.

"So I can fix a robot to find a propeller to carry it up here to fix the sail to make it turn to face the Light Tower so I can find out where I need to go so I can find the sacred flames so I can open the Gate so I can find Zelda, who ate the cat that killed the rat that lived in the house that Hylia built, make any sense?" He finally finished, a little harshly, nearly out of breath.

Gully only stared at him wide-eyed. Suddenly Link felt bad for nearly spatting all of that in boy's face. But it didn't matter. He could blab on all day about Link's turmoil and no one would believe him, or even listen for that matter.

"Not really," Gully answered before running away.

"Welcome to my world, kid." Link stood up and couldn't help but snicker. Poor Gully. Oh well. He had to get a move on.

Link placed the flower down in front of Gondo, slightly frustrated. He had finally found one after having to go all the way to Lanayru Desert at Fi's suggestion.

"Wow! Never thought I'd see one of these in my lifetime!" Gondo awed at the plant. "This is perfect, little Scrapper is sure to run now!"

"Scrapper?" Link questioned.

"Yeah, that's the name of my little friend here. So, what do you say we oil him up and see what happens?"

"Let's do it!" Link was so relieved to finally have success in _something_.

Gondo cut the stem of the flower and poured the bright pink oil on the robot. It immediately sprang to life. Scrapper began buzzing and beeping, flying around Gondo's shop.

"Thank you!" It chirped. "I've got a full tank of energy and I'm ready to carry anything, BZZRT."

"Whoa," Gondo exclaimed, "It actually talked!"

A grin spread across Link's face as he admired the astonishing durability of the technology.

"Wait," the robot commented, "who is this green-clad individual of small stature?"

"Uhh, Link."

"And Link here gave me the materials I needed to fix you! So go on, say thank you," Gondo piped up.

"Hmm, are you sure it was him, gzzrt?"

Link and Gondo exchanged surprised, yet slightly amused looks.

"Well then," Scrapper continued, "I extend my reluctant thanks to you in a gesture of obligatory gratitude."

"Hey now! That's no way to thanks someone who just saved your life! Look, Mr. Link here needs you to haul some stuff for him, and you've gotta do it, alright, buddy?"

Scrapper looked at Link, expressionless.

"While this individual may have restored my operations, I am not inclined to aid him. Serving children is rather low on my priority list!"

At that precise moment, Fi emerged from Link's sword.

"Master Link, materials from the windmill will allow you to dowse for the missing propeller. I suggest you start your search for it."

"Who are you?!" Scrapper exclaimed the question with loads of excitement. "You are the most stupendous piece of technology I have ever seen!"

Fi seemed to be unmoved by the comment, only bestowing the smallest glance in Scrapper's direction.

"That's Fi," Link answered for her.

"I shall call you 'Mistress Fi' then! Are you looking for something, Mistress Fi? I will carry anything for you, Mistress Fi! Regardless of weight or destination!"

Fi remained solemn, which Link found undeniably funny. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Master," Fi continued to Link, "we now have the means to carry the propeller back. I suggest you now begin your search."

"You got it, Mistress Fi," Link swooned at her, mocking Scrapper. Fi, seemingly unamused, returned to her sword.

"Master Shortpants, should you need me, merely ask Mistress Fi! We robots can communicate through telepathy! She shall summon me!"

"Thanks, I guess," Link replied. He turned around to thank Gondo, and then he ran, once again, out to find the propeller.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! It has been longer than I ever intended for it to be, that's for sure! Thankfully the snow never stopped, nor did the ice, and I've left my house once in the past week! How miserable! (Please, please know I am being extremely sarcastic) So, due to Mother Nature's wrath, I was able to get this one out. I expect to update my other stories too, and I've decided to continue on with Hope. I meant for it to be a one-shot, but I can't stop thinking about it so...what the heck, may as well write it. I know I've said that the past few times, but I'm actually being serious now! So be on the lookout for that. Also, for all you (few) Madoka Magica fans out there, I threw a little Easter Egg in there which you will probably spot. Anyway, please please let me know what you think of this and my others if you wish! Thanks so much for the support and patience!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Light Tower

Link fell closer and closer to Eldin, where he believed the propeller to be. He whipped out his sail cloth and landed on the dry, hard ground.

"Man, I have not missed this place," he said aloud. Fi immediately flew out of the sword.

"I assume it is because of the heat, Master?"

"Yeah, can you feel it? It's a furnace down here!"

"Actually, Master, the Goddess created me in a manner so that I cannot be affected by physical trials humans can be. However, my analysis of the area shows that temperatures here are extremely high."

"Well, you're lucky," Link replied, envying her durability.

"I would imagine that the faster we find the propeller, the quicker we can return to Skyloft," Fi suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Fi. I'll get a move on," Link joked with her.

Fi seemed to slightly smile. Link hoped she wouldn't return to the sword; he enjoyed her company.

As if reading his mind, Fi floated along next to Link as he searched the ground for the propellor.

"I believe I sense the aura coming from below that hill, Master," she said after some time of searching.

Link slid down the hill of sand and examined the propeller. Sure enough, it was exactly like the other one in Skyloft.

"This is the correct propeller, precisely like the one on the windsail. We can now carry it to Skyloft. Should I call the robot, Master?"

"Do we really have to see that annoying thing again?"

"If you want to find out what happens when we replace the propeller, we must, Master Link."

Link sighed. "Alright, go ahead. I can put up with it."

Fi stared into the sky, and in a moment, Scrapper came flying down to help.

After what felt like forever of flirtatious comments to Fi and a few snide remarks to Link, Scrapper finally had the propeller and was making his way back to Skyloft. Link ran to the nearest statue and was soon soaring on his loftwing, headed back to the Plaza.

Link glanced behind him as he flew, checking to make sure Scrapper was keeping up.

When Link landed near the Plaza, Scrapper floated down beside him.

"Here's that propeller," he said, dropping it rather hard on the ground, "if you need anything else, just call! For Mistress Fi, I will travel to any destination, ker-dzzzit!"

"Thanks, Scrapper," Link replied as Scrapper flew away.

"Whoa! Isn't that…the beat up robot from Gondo's place?" Link heard a voice ask him. He turned around to see Jakamar walking towards him.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, it is."

"Wait! Don't tell me that thing really went to get the propeller…," Jakamar stammered.

"Sure enough," Link said, trying to hurry along and fix the windmill. He was always in a hurry these days.

"Wow, looks like this is either a really elaborate prank, or I have some major apologizing to do."

Link slightly laughed in response.

"Well then, better get a move on, yeah? Let's see what I can do about this propeller," Jakamar said, picking up the propeller and hammering away on the windmill.

Link waited as Jakamar cranked and twisted certain pieces of the propeller back in their spots, muttering to himself as he worked. After what felt like forever, Jakamar stepped back to observe his work.

"Well," he said, brushing his hands off, "that ought to do it! Let me know if you need anything else. As for now, I better run. I promised my wife I'd help her fix the cabinets back home. I'd better not tarry. You know how that woman gets when she is made to wait."

Link laughed, thinking of Jakamar's wife and how much of a busy body she is.

"I understand, don't worry. Thanks for all your help, Jakamar."

"Don't mention it kid!"

After Jakamar had taken off, Link extracted his Gust Bellows and began to rotate the windmill. Once the light on top of the windmill activated, Link stepped back, waiting to see what would happen. He heard a rumbling in the distance. He looked up to see that the Light Tower in the Plaza had somehow grown taller. He ran over to investigate, hoping that a clue would be revealed on how to get to Zelda's world.

Once he reached the top of the Light Tower, Link stopped to observe the change. He was amazed by how calculated everything was. The song lead him to here, which would lead him to a place that would hopefully lead him to Zelda.

Four pillars that supported a roof stood around him, but there were no walls. A lone mirror sat facing him. There were twelve circles that encircled the crest of the loftwing on the stone ground in front of the mirror.

Fi emerged from the sword and stood on the opposite side of Link. She waited for Link to pull out his harp. When he finally realized what he was supposed to do, he started playing the Ballad of the Goddess, just like at the Sealed Grounds.

He struggled to remember the notes at first, but soon his fingers took over, and he began to play the song in a perfect rhythm. Fi's voice accompanied him. He couldn't help but smile as he heard it. He had never heard Fi actually sing, but when she did, it was almost as beautiful as Zelda's voice on the morning of the ceremony.

The circles began to shoot up beams of light as he played. Link's heart raced in excitement and anxiety.

When he slowed, the stone ceiling above him opened up, letting in light. The light reflected off of the mirror, and in a split moment, a razor beam of light pierced through the sky. The beam shot all the way across the sky, right into the thunderhead of clouds. The thunderhead was a dark and dangerous place to fly. Even the most skilled knights were reluctant to fly into the thunderhead. Even professional flyers like his father.

Link shuddered at the thought of his father bravely flying into the thunderhead. The very place he would never come back out of. He thought of the wind and the storm in the clouds. Images of his father struggling to fight the Skytails raced through his mind. Link shut his eyes in angst, trying to block out the scenes. But it was no use. He watched in horror in his mind as his father fought and fought, spinning furiously through the air before hitting an island and falling to his death.

Link recalled Ghirahim's voice in his ear.

_"My, aren't you the spitting image of your father?"_

But, how did Ghirahim know? How would Ghirahim have known what Link's father looked like, let alone how he died?

"—Master Link," he heard Fi's voice say. "Master, listen to me. Hear my voice," she continued.

Link's eyes opened as he saw Fi standing in front of him, inches from his face. His breathing slowed as her glassy eyes stared into his.

"Master, control yourself."

"Fi," Link huffed.

"Master, control yourself," she repeated in her monotone voice. But there was something commanding about it.

"You didn't see it," he stated, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Neither did you," Fi answered.

Link stopped and stared at her, wondering how she knew he wasn't present for the death of his father. He was only left outside, screaming into the rain and wind for his father to return.

_In the distance, he saw a loftwing speeding towards him. A sliver of hope rose within the young boy. But as the loftwing flew closer, he realized it wasn't his father. He watched as his father's best friend mounted off his lofting, holding something. The man knelt down on one knee, eye level with Link._

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered, handing young Link the helmet of his father's. The eyeglass was cracked, and the chin strap broken. Link held it in his hands, seeing one of his tears slide down the leather. But he felt no emotion. He was stiff. He didn't even realize he had been crying._

"_Your father," the man started, choking on his words, "was the best knight I had ever known. And he was an even better friend."_

_Link said nothing in response._

"_Always remember to be as brave as your daddy, Link," he said before standing up. Link watched as the man wiped a tear from his eye as he walked away. _

"It was all I had left of him," Link muttered to Fi. He had no idea how she had known his whereabouts that night, but he figured she had to have known the whole story in order to know that.

"You have more of him than you think, Master."

Link looked up at her, perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"You are half of him. You hold his eyes, his hair, his face, his mind, and his strength."

"But it's not him…" Link trailed off.

"Yes, it is," Fi countered.

Link looked at Fi's expressionless face. She stared at him, in the simplest way, as if _he_ were the one who just didn't understand. Maybe he didn't.

"Thank you," he whispered. Fi slightly smiled in return.

"Master, we must investigate the sky beyond the thunderhead."

"WHAT?" Link shouted at Fi, completely shaken.

"No, no no no no, Fi, I am not going in there. I can't go in there! Are you crazy? Not even the most skilled knights go into that thing! I can't just go soaring in there like it's no big deal! Besides, one of the knights would be sure to stop me before I did!"

"But it is by the plan of the Goddess that you fly into the thunderhead."

"Well, if the Goddess didn't want me to be scared of it then she shouldn't have let my father die in there. That's it, Fi, I'm not doing that."

"Am I to assume you have another way of finding the Spirit Maiden?"

Link froze. That's right. He had to go in there to find a way to Zelda.

"Well," he stammered. "No. But surely there has got to be another way."

"There isn't," Fi answered with utmost confidence.

"Tell me, Fi," Link snarked, "just how much of this plan do you know anyway?"

"Whatever the Goddess instructs me to tell you at any given moment."

Link stared at her, wondering what kind of direct line to the Goddess she had. It partially made him nervous.

"Why does the Goddess talk to freely and clearly to you, but not to me?" He remarked.

"She does, Master."

"No she doesn't, Fi! I'm left to wonder what to do and where to go and what on Skyloft is going on around here!"

"She just told you," Fi responded without hesitance.

Fi was right again. He _did_ know where to go now. He just refused to.

"Master," Fi started. "The Spirit Maiden must be alongside you to save the world as you know it. Only together can you two bring forth the piercing light to abolish the apocalypse from the land."

Link sighed. He knew he would have to fly into the thunderhead.

"Is she in danger?" he asked Fi, although he really directed it to the Goddess.

"Yes," Fi answered. Link felt a cold chill run down his spine. "With each passing minute," Fi added.

With that image in his mind, Link took a deep breath, and raced off the top of the Light Tower. He skillfully directed his loftwing straight into the thunderhead at enormous amounts of speed. His loftwing called questioningly to him as Link steered him into the sea of clouds.

"It's okay," he said to his friend, gingerly patting his loftwing. "I won't leave you, I promise." He said the words to his loftwing, be he wished Zelda could hear them.

With Zelda once again being his only source of motivation, Link raced into the thunderhead. The words of his father's best friend rang in his ears, _"Always remember to be as brave as your daddy, Link." _

* * *

**Wow...uhh...okay. So, that time I said I would update this story even though I was writing Captivated...that was an unintentional lie. BUT, I AM BACK. I know this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get it out! Plus I mean, I did throw in a little gem of history here. At least now we know what happened to Link's dad, right? But...what about what Ghirahim said? SO DO WE REALLY KNOW OR NOT? Anyway, yeah, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Expect to see more of it out soon, and I'm actually not lying this time. Now that I'm out for summer, I have wayyyyy more free time. And I plan to devote it to writing and updating. I'll be recovering from surgery tomorrow and the next few days (yeah, yikes), so hopefully I'll crack out some more if I am feeling up to it. I just wanted to get this out before I get knocked out (heh). Soooo let me know what you think and how you liked this chapter! I am so sorry for the lateness! I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, and I WILL continue and update soon and I WILL finish it! I am back on track! Thank you all for your support and patience!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Tears, Flowers, & Gaurdians

Chapter 20: Tears of the Silent Realm

_The village of Skyloft was buzzing. It was the time of year that the flowers had begun to bloom, so then entire town made a festival out of it. The entrepreneurs at the bazaar placed all of their tables outside and everything was decorated with beautiful flowers. Husbands were bartering for deals on bouquets for their wives while young boys were picking stray flowers here and there for their childhood loves. It was always a goal of Zelda's to receive a flower someday from a suitor. _

_ Link knew this. The seventeen year old boy had heard (and rolled his eyes in response) countless fantasies Zelda had concocted in hopes to one day find flowers waiting for her from an admirer. But as of late, Link was worried Zelda__'s fantasy might actually come true. And that she would return some sort of feelings to whatever guy had attempted to win her heart. _

_ Although, it didn__'t look like it would happen this year. No guy was willing to strike up the nerve to actually make his feelings known to Zelda, not even Link. Should he admit there were any. Which, he slightly did, but there strongly were._

_ However, he saw it unfit that Zelda should yet again be disappointed. After all, she was sixteen years old and more than deserving of flowers from someone. _

_ "__Speaking of which, where is she?" He thought to himself as he looked around, making sure she wouldn't see him buying flowers._

_ He didn__'t see her anywhere in sight. Playing it safe, Link quickly ran over to a vendor to pick out a bouquet. _

_ "__Link! I see you're buying something for you little lady this year, huh?" Gondo exclaimed. Link glanced around hoping no one heard. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression._

_ "__Uh, yeah sure. I know she really wants one so I figured I'd surprise her with something this year. She's been a little down lately, I figured this would cheer her up," Link lied. Zelda had been fine but he wanted a more concrete reason than the real one: just to make her happy._

_ "__You're a good friend, Link." Gondo smiled. "Which one will it be?" He pointed to a wall of flowers behind him._

_ Link scanned the several dozens of flowers behind Gondo, but one particular bunch caught his eye, a mixture of light pink and yellow flowers resembling daisies. Zelda was bold and daring, but Link felt they resembled her more. He knew that, on the inside, Zelda was soft and subtle. She was kind and sweet and delicate, just like these flowers._

_ "__That one," he pointed. Gondo reached behind him and pulled the bouquet from the rack. _

_ "__That'll be one yellow rupee."_

_ Link slid the rupee across the table and excitedly picked up the flowers._

_ "__Thanks, Gondo."_

_ "__No problem, kid! I'd do anything to see that pretty girl smile."_

_ Link smiled at Gondo in return._

Me too.

_ Link took off toward the Knight Academy, hoping Zelda was in her room. If she wasn__'t he would just casually leave the flowers there waiting for her._

_ "__Hello?" He called when he opened the door to the academy. The place was desolate. The only noise was the dying fire in the kitchen._

_ Link walked around the first floor to see if he could find anyone. But no one appeared to be there._

_ "__Fledge? Pipit?"_

They all must be outside enjoying the weather or flying. Oh well, no matter. It'll be easier for me to give these to Zelda anyway.

_ Link ran up the stairs, hoping to find Zelda in her room. _

_ As he neared her room, he heard her rummaging around in it. Zelda was always reorganizing or picking up, as she hated any clutter or mess._

_ Link hid the flowers behind his back and stuck his head out from behind her door frame._

_ "__Hey," he greeted suddenly, causing Zelda to jump out of startle._

_ "__Geez, you gave me a fight," she attempted to look irritated but couldn't hide her laugh, putting her hand over her pounding heart._

_ "__Mission accomplished," he smiled back._

_ "__What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be outside enjoying the Flower Festival?" She cocked her head, a habit she developed when she asked a question which Link grew to adore._

_ "__I could be asking you the same thing," he replied. "I've been looking for you all day. I haven't seen you since breakfast."_

_ "__I decided I'd take the time to do some cleaning and stuff while everyone was out. I was gonna find you later and see if you wanted to go flying or something. I've always been curious as to whether or not there are flowers blooming on other islands," Zelda thought aloud._

_ "__Sounds good to me," Link smiled._

_ "__So, you never answered my question. What are you doing in here when you should be out there? …And why are you standing like that?" Zelda cracked a smile._

_ "__Well, I wanted to stop in and give you these," he replied, pulling the beautiful bouquet from behind his back._

_ Zelda immediately gasped in joy._

_ "__Link! They're so beautiful, you shouldn't have! I love them so much, thank you!" _

_ Link__'s smile widened as he watched her clasp her hands and nearly jump for joy. _

_ "__Awh, you're welcome, Zel. I just figured you would like some this year and I saw these and thought you might like them so—,"_

_ Link__'s sentence was cut off along with his breath when Zelda threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly._

_ "__I've always wanted some. Leave it to you to make that wish come true as well," she said into his chest, referring to her wish of having a friend when she was little. A story she remembered often._

_ "__Anything to make Zelda happy," Link smirked, referring to yet another story from long ago which ended in him constantly having to sacrifice his safety in order to keep Zelda from yelling at him._

_ "__Don't ruin it," she laughed, catching his reference._

_ Link laughed in response, embracing her hug. It had been a long time since Zelda had hugged him so tightly. He had forgotten how nice it felt to have her wrapped in his arms. Gently, so she wouldn__'t notice, he tilted his head down and placed his cheek against her head, catching the slight scent of her bright blond hair. _

_ "__You're the best," Zelda finally replied after what felt like a long hug, despite Link wishing it were longer. But before completely backing away, Zelda reached up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek._

_ Chills moved through his entire body from the spot where her lips touched his all the way to his toes._

_ "__Anything for you," he replied without the least bit of sarcasm in his voice._

_ Zelda__'s piercing blue eyes sparkled as she stared into his, her irises glinting in the light as they danced back and forth between his._

_ "__How can I ever repay you?" She remarked, mischief and flirtation dripping from her words._

_ Link__'s heart raced against hers as he tried not to let his thoughts run wild._

_ "__I'm sure I'll think of something eventually," he stammered._

_ "__Well, let's hope so. I hate owing people."_

_ "__I know," he replied, due to the lack of having anything else to say on the spot._

_ Zelda retracted from his hug and went back to her normal, friendly self. Just like that. _

_ "__Help me pick out a spot to put these!" Zelda exclaimed, hugging her flowers. Link mentally slapped himself out of his stupor and focused on what she was saying. Her beautiful smile made him remember the whole point of him coming up here._

_ "__Uhh, I don't know. You're the decorator," he replied._

_ "__Well you're the artist. You pick."_

_ "__Hmm," Link looked around her room. "What about right here?" He pointed to a spot on her desk that caught the sunlight. _

_ "__Perfect," she smiled. "Wait here." _

_ Zelda raced out of her room, light on her feet, her dress and hair flying behind her as she took flight. Link heard her tumble down the stairs, skipping about seven as she usually did. He smiled, listening to her rummaging through more things in the kitchen before she raced back up. _

_ "__Here we are then," she held up a vase. "Let me fill it with water." Link followed her to the bathroom and watched her fill the vase up with water while he untied the flowers held together at the stems._

_ "__Okay, set them in there."_

_ Link did as Zelda said and placed the flowers in the vase. He watched as she arranged them, smiling at her conscientiousness as she worked. _

_ "__Okay, hows this?" _

_ "__Beautiful," he replied._

_ "__Perfect. Let's go."_

_ Zelda picked up the vase and carefully ran to her room to place the flowers in the designated spot. She and Link admired their work for a moment before Zelda announced she had to get ready for the day._

_ "__But it's already almost lunch time," Link questioned._

_ "__I know, but I need to take a bath and brush my hair."_

_ "__I think you look fine, but if you say so," Link shrugged._

_ Zelda smiled sweetly and proceeded to open her dresser and pick out her favorite, casual dress. Link knew it was her favorite by how often she wore it. She had worn the fabric down so much that it was extremely soft and molded perfectly to the shape of her body. _

_ "__Wanna meet me at the Statue in about twenty minutes?" She asked eagerly. "You we can go flying and then come back for lunch."_

_ "__Sounds like a plan," Link replied, heading out the door from her room, Zelda following closely behind._

_ "__If I'm late, call for a knight to come save me," Zelda added._

_ "__What? Why?"_

_ "__Because something will have happened! What if I drown in the bathtub, what if there's a burglar?"_

_ "__A burglar?" Link smirked. There was nothing of the sort on Skyloft._

_ "__Well, you never know. There could be a sudden Chuchu invasion. Or a keese swarm could emerge from the air vent!" Zelda continued, eyes wide with excitement more than fear._

_ "__If something like that happens, we've got a lot more to worry about than just you being trapped in the bathroom," Link laughed._

_ "__Well thanks for your concern!" Zelda retorted._

_ "__Oh calm down. I'll just come looking for you if you're late. The drowning in the bathtub is the most plausible of those scenarios. And I know you have the tendency to stay underwater forever 'cause you like the way things look under there," Link stated. He'd jumped in the lake on numerous occasions thinking he had to save Zelda from drowning when she was only looking around. She had the uncanny ability to hold her breath forever and it aggravated him every time. _

_ Zelda stopped walking for a brief moment to argue her rebuttal._

_ "__I do, thank you. But theres not much to look at in a bath. I just hate taking a bath when I'm the only one here. I feel so vulnerable," she replied. Link turned around to face her, her face right under his._

_ "__Just how do you suggest I help you with the situation of being alone?"_

_ Zelda__'s face immediately heated up as she cut her eyes up at him._

_ "__I wasn't suggesting you help at all, I'm merely asking you to come looking for me should I be long."_

_ "__And should you happen to still just be taking a bath?" Link smirked, enjoying watching her cheeks become flushed._

_ "__Knock first," Zelda deadpanned._

_ "__You don't expect me to just walk in do you?" He continued, trying to see how far he could push her until she finally said shut down his remarks._

_ "__Go fall off your loftwing. You're making me nervous and you're getting far too much enjoyment out of it."_

_ About that far. _

_ "__It is funny to watch your face get red since that rarely happens," Link smiled, pointing at her porcelain cheeks. _

_ "__Is that just perpetually your only goal? To embarrass me?" Zelda slapped him in the stomach._

_ "__Would I be a good friend if it wasn't?"_

_ "__Would you be happy if you didn't?"_

_ "__Would _you_ be happy if I didn't?"_

_ "__Oh stop this!" Zelda shouted, causing Link to laugh. "I'll meet you in a little bit!"_

_ "__Okay, geez!" Link rolled his eyes as he walked out the door, leaving Zelda watching his back as he left, face still red, heart pounding at the exchange. She sighed, causing her bangs to fly out of her face. _

* * *

The entire scene flashed through Link's mind as he looked at a pale pink daisy on the small sky island in the middle of the thunderhead.

The sound of Fi emerging from his sword brought him back to the present.

"Master Link, I have some memories of this island."

"You couldn't have told me that before we came all the way in here?" Link mumbled, wet from the rain and still shaken from the Skytails that flew around him on his way to the island.

Fi ignored his comment and continued her analysis.

"It is called the Isle of Songs. Signs indicate it was left here for you by the Goddess."

"Left for me?"

"You must enter the structure ahead to have your questions answered. However, I am unable to detect a way in. You need to investigate the area," Fi concluded.

"You would only remember that and not conveniently remember the way in…," Link rolled his eyes after Fi returned to her sword. Although he knew she could probably hear him. She had a tendency to ignore his pithy comments.

Link noticed a stone tablet that stuck out of the ground, much like the ones he'd seen throughout various temples thus far.

"Rotate the center pedestal to complete the bridge that allows you to step to the great tower on the Isle of Songs," he read aloud. "Well, can't be that tricky."

Thirty minutes later, after strenuous amounts of pushing and changing the floating pieces of the bridge, Link had finally created the path to the tower. He cursed under his breath at the amount of time it took and wondered if the Goddess set up such puzzle strictly for her own amusement.

A small crawl space was the only thing at the end of the bridge. Confused, Link decided it had to be the only way in so he had to take it. When he emerged on the other side, he was completely taken aback by the beauty and wonder of the inside of the tower.

Link ran down the stone hall to find nothing at the end of it but a platform that hung over a never ending abyss. For a split second, he wondered what was down there. But there was no time to worry about that at the moment.

A small circle was outlined at the end of the platform that Link assumed he had to stand on. Looking across from him, he noticed another Goddess crest floating in the air. Link charged his sword and sent the wave of light toward the emblem. As it did in the other temples, the Goddess crest sprang to life and color. Link sheathed his sword and waited for what always happened next.

Only, this time, it didn't.

A single light appeared from the top of the tower. The ground beneath him began to shake. A single voice could be heard singing a tune he'd never heard before.

From the abyss, another Statue of the Goddess rose. Link stumbled backward in fright, realizing where the singing voice was coming from. He watched as it rose until it stopped above him, still singing the same song. Before he could question, Fi emerged and stood in front of the statue of her creator.

"Master Link, I have important information. When you struck the crest, a message from the goddess awakened from deep within my memory. The goddess intended these words for you, Master. These are her words."

Fi lifted her arms and began to skate around the air, as Link had watched her do so many times. He enjoyed watching her move so gracefully and freely.

_"He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well. For I am guiding you from my place at the edge of time. The sacred flames are three in number. To earn them, you must also earn the relics known as the three sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of the gifts. Make use of the power of these gifts and you will find your way to the purifying sacred flames. Now, I bestow unto you a melody. It will serve you as a key, opening the first trial that awaits you deep in the wilds of Faron Woods."_

Link raised his harp and waited for the Goddess to transfer the song to him. Fi continued her dance alongside him in harmony, filling the room with a green light that he assumed represented Faron Woods. His fingers danced across the strings as the sudden knowledge of the song entered his mind. He smiled in wonder and awe, feeling the melody engulf him. It was the first time since Zelda fell that he had truly felt happy.

Fi's graceful dance slowed and the goddess statue slowly descended back down to where it came from. Link sighed, wondering what Zelda would think of his literal new goddess-given talent.

"Master," Fi stated, once again bringing him back. "You must overcome the trials set before you and obtain the three gifts to reach the sacred flames. I suggest you set out for Faron Woods as soon as possible."

"Right," Link nodded, feeling rejuvenated and ready to reach Zelda. The word "trials" that was repeated so many times made him nervous, but he knew in order to get to her, he must get through them.

Link fell from the sky and watched the beautiful green scenery get closer and closer. The woods were his favorite place on the surface, he decided. When there weren't monsters around, they were quite peaceful. And there seemed to be so much grass and land around. It utterly fascinated him. But the thing he liked most about Faron, was the different array of colors. Between the strange exotic plants, the flowers, and the tiny birds, there were multiple hues of different colors that were beautiful. He faintly wondered what Zelda's favorite part of the surface was. He imagined she'd love it all.

When Link's sword pulsed quickly, he realized he'd found where the next "gate" was. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen, all he knew was that it would potentially lead him to where Zelda was. Or one step closer. Did she too have to endure these trials to become the goddess? What all had she endured thus far? A lot worse, he imagined.

With that thought in mind, Link took out her harp, his fingers poised and ready to play the melody.

Fi immediately emerged and stood over a glowing blue flower pattern that appeared on the ground.

Link jumped, startled at the sky that suddenly grew dark and the waves of light that ran through the ground at a steady rythm.

Slowly. pedals of the flower began to appear on the ground as he played. He heard Fi's distinct voice chime in with the melody singing ancient words he wasn't quite sure of. When she finished, light returned and the world went back to normal, minus the mark on the ground.

"Something here is reacting to our performance of Farore's Courage," Fi stated.

_No kidding_, Link thought internally, but not aloud as he was certain Fi was tired of his sarcastic remarks.

"The mark on the ground indicates a Trial Gate, as mentioned by the goddess statue we heard from the Isle of Songs. Thrust your sword into the center of the mark on the ground before you," Fi commanded.

"But what—," Link started, but before he could finish, Fi was already in her hiding place in his sword. He knew she could hear him and he knew it meant that she wasn't answering his question. This was partially a trust exercise from her that he noticed she did sometimes: not answering his question and forcing him to trust her on whatever command she told him. But, she was a direct line to the Goddess so he figured he would obey.

Link stood in the middle of the flower mark, held up his sword, and thrust it into the ground.

Immediately, he felt his body become numb. A bright light engulfed him as he felt like he was slowly floating away. Soon, the light was so bright he couldn't see anything. Blinding him, Link shut his eyes.

"Fi!" He called into the whiteness. But there was no answer.

When he opened his eyes, the entire world around him had changed. The colors had changed to a monochromatic pallet of blue. Momentarily, Link wondered if his eyes had been hurt by the light. He blinked a few times to get a better understanding of just where he was until he realized he was in Faron Woods. Or something like it.

There was no life. No Kikwi, no plants, not even monsters. The place was completely silent.

"What did I do?" He mumbled aloud.

"Master Link."

Fi's voice rang through the air.

"Fi?" Link looked around for her but realized he had no sword or sheild. Where was she coming from? How was he supposed to make it through his "trial" without his gear?

"Fi, where are you?" He called, nearly shaking with an all new fear. He hadn't been without a sword since Skyloft, and there wasn't any need for one there. What was he to do down here on the surface? He'd have died a long time ago without a sword, and that was without standing in something called a "trial."

_I can't do this. I can't do what she wants of me. I can't do this without my sword. She got the wrong Hero, it's not me._

"Master Link," Fi called again. "As expected, I cannot follow you into this realm, for this trial calls for your mind alone."

"What in the heck is that supposed to mean? Where am I then? What do you mean calls to only my mind? Fi, she's got the wrong mind!"

"We are long passed that incorrect assumption, Master. Weeks have passed, calls have been answered, and you are in fact the chosen one. For you know this, Master. Do not let fear cloud your judgment."

"Okay…fine, but what am I supposed to do without a sword?" Link said to thin air. Still yet, Fi answered.

"This is the nature of the places known as Silent Realms. They are domains of the goddess's chosen hero. This particular trial, Farore's Silent Realm, tests the limits of your courage. Your spirit has temporarily separated from your physical body so that you may undertake this challenge."

"Wait, what?" Link nearly shouted.

"To reach the location of the flames that will enhance your sword, it is necessary for you to overcome this trial and undergo spiritual growth," Fi continued.

"Of course. So, how does my spirit grow so I can get out of here?" Link asked.

"You need to search for something known as a Tear of Farore. There are many of them spread across this strange world. Master, do you see the object in front of you?"

Link looked ahead and noticed a small, glowing, tear shaped stone that emitted a green light of it's own.

"That thing right there?" He asked, assuming Fi could see.

"Yes. That is a tear. You will need to collect fifteen of them."

"That's it? I just have to walk around and pick these up?" He asked, his fear decreasing quickly.

"It is not that simple, Master. Your work in this realm is referred to as a trial for a good reason. If you take even a single step outside of the protective circle you currently stand in, the Guardians of this realm will wake up and pursue you. Should a Guardian manage a single hit on you, your spirit will shatter and you will fail the trial," Fi explained. Link gulped in response.

"Do you understand what this means, Master?"

"Yeah, get the tears, don't get hit, got it," Link answered, preparing to step outside and quickly end the trial.

"I will eagerly await your return in the outside world."

"See you there," Link concluded.

"May the goddess watch over you, Master Link," He heard Fi's voice echo.

_Strange. What's she so worried about? It can't be too hard in here._

Link bravely took a step outside of the circle. Immediately, the calm, quiet silent realm took a turn. The sky flashed red and orange. Link heard a loud beeping noise throughout the woods. Soon, the beeping turned louder and louder. He looked around in horror to hear piercing shrieks of the Guardians.

As he looked up, a large, seemingly metal monster made his way to him. Link screamed in response.

The monster's eyes locked on Link's, a bright light shining from them onto his body. The Guardian opened its mouth, emitting a scream throughout the land that alerted the other Guardians of his whereabouts.

Running as fast as he could, Link dove and rolled to quickly collect the tear that was in front of him. Link reached for the tear and grabbed it, holding it tight in his fist.

Instantaneously, the world reverted back to its blue, quiet state.

Link's breathing slowed and the sweat on his forehead began to dry. He tried to calm his heart back to normal.

_I will have night terrors about this for the rest of my life._

Link cautiously made his way around the rest of the realm, finding whatever tears he could, hurrying so as to not awaken the Guardians. A few times, he ran out of time and they would wake up. He tried to shut out their screams and the loud metal noises that followed him around whenever the sky turned red. He tried to block out the constant fear of being chased and the horrifying sights of their eyes upon him. He had to, in order to keep his sanity. And for Zelda.

When Link finally found the last tear, he nearly cried with joy. Expecting to return to the outside world, he waited. But nothing happened.

"Master," he heard Fi's voice ring.

"Fi! Thank goodness. I got the last tear, bring me back up there!"

"Master Link, I regret to inform you that in order to return, you have to make it back to the protective circle at which you started. But fear not, Master. You will soon make it back."

Link sighed. He'd made it this far.

Taking off with all his might, Link sprinted to the circle. Just as the sky flashed red, he stepped in. The world went back to its blue state before he felt himself floating, and was soon greeted with the same bright light that brought him back into the real world.

When he looked up, he noticed the color had returned, the sun was back, and all was normal again.

"Thank goddess," he breathed.

"Congratulations, Master Link. And welcome back," Fi greeted.

"Glad to be back, Fi."

"You passed this trial. You now have the power to proceed to the location of the first sacred flame that will enhance your sword."

"Fantastic," Link breathed, still winded from his journey to the silent realm.

"The Water Dragon's Scale is one of the Goddess's sacred gifts. I give it to you now, Master. The Great Spirit of the Water Dragon is now with you."

Link held the scale that appeared from Fi's hands. It was blue and yellow, and felt oddly smooth in his fingers.

"What does that mean?" He questioned.

"The flame you seek is somewhere within these woods, but a place you have not explored yet. This scale will help you find it," she concluded before hiding back in her sword.

"I guess this means I have some more exploring to do," he said behind his shoulder to her.

Tired, horrified, and fully ready, Link eagerly ran through the forest, hoping to find whatever entrance to whatever place to find whatever he could to lead him to Zelda. Her, once again, being his source of motivation.

* * *

**A/N: YAYYYYYYY A YEAR LATER WE ARE BACK! I just had a burst of inspiration for this story last night, and I know some of you guys were asking for me to update sooooo, ta freakin da! I am so sorry it took so long, I got wrapped up in Captivated...**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this. I know that I owe you all a good, long, exciting chapter. And this probably isn't that at all, but the next one will be. I'm kind of sad because this is the strenuous part of the game that I really wasn't a fan of, but I'm trying to spice it up a bit in the story. If you have any thoughts, suggestions, comments, anything at all, leave them for me! Thank you all so so so much for your continued support!**


End file.
